Amores Ocultos II:Aprendiendo a matar
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: ...
1. Introducción

_**ANOTACIONES DE LA AUTORA**_

**Llevaba tiempo bien desaparecida, pero como dije, necesitaba dejar temporalmente esta historia. Y ahora vuelvo haciendo una severa reestructuración de la historia. Había escrito a mano un capítulo y medio pero antes de pasarlos a limpio voy a corregir y revisar los capítulos que llevo escrito. De ahí que hayan desaparecido todos los capítulos menos la introducción y el primer capítulo. Por supuesto iré publicando poco a poco los siguientes a medida que los vaya revisando y reescribiendo. **

**El primer cambio evidente es el titulo de la historia, que ha cambiado a _Amores Ocultos II: Aprendiendo a matar_. No es que no me pareciera mal el anterior, es que he tomado la decisión de dividir esta historia en dos partes, por lo que viene a decir que La búsqueda de las almas será la segunda parte de Amores Ocultos II. Con esto además hago hincapié en el hecho de que esta historia es la segunda parte de Amores Ocultos, para aquellos que hayan leído ésta sin tener en cuenta ese detalle. Por lo que os recomiendo hacerlo si no queréis que la mitad de Aprendiendo a matar os suene a chino.**

**Otro cambio evidente respectará a que intentaré que la historia sea más amena y no sea muy pesada (lo que no quita que haya partes o capis que sean pesados) y por último un cambio respecto a un personaje, algo que veréis más adelante.**

**Pido disculpas a quienes seguían la historia y esperaban una continuación, he querido hacerlo así para que nadie se pierda en la historia con las correcciones. Intentaré no tardar en hacerlo y continuar con la historia.**

**Ya sólo me queda dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, a los cuales recomiendo leer las siguientes advertencias:**

**-Como ya he dicho antes y repito, debes haber leído Amores Ocultos para saber seguir esta historia. Que las ganas de tener una versión sobre el séptimo libro no te ciegue y ten paciencia**

**-Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora a excepción de unos cinco o seis que son de mi invención y evidentemente no salen en las obras de JK**

**-La historia se basa como sabréis en la pareja Hermione-Severus, con gran cantidad de Spoilers sobre el Príncipe Mestizo y por supuesto, a diferencia de Amores Ocultos también me centraré en otras parejas y personajes, para intentar que la historia sea de lo más completa**

**-Mi objetivo con esta historia es sobretodo encajar en la historia una serie de teorías que yo tengo sobre lo que puede haber en el séptimo libro. Significa por tanto que también habrá muertes, guerras, heridos…en fin, lo normal. Ya lo iréis viendo**

**-Como ya advertí en su día y como recomiendo en mis historias normalmente, esta no es la única historia que estoy escribiendo, así que suelo tardar bastante en publicar nuevos capítulos. Quienes tengáis un perfil hecho aquí os recomendaría incluir la historia en la lista de Alertas para que así sepáis cuando actualizo. Os lo recomiendo porque luego veréis que es muy cómodo (y funciona muy bien)**

**-Los siguientes puntos tienen que ver con los problemas que tuve respecto a ese foro que se dedica a criticar al personal de mala manera (porque sé de buena mano que a la mayoría de la gente le sienta bastante mal…por algo será). Así que respecto a eso decir que los RR que me lleguen los responderé en mensajes privados (PM) a la persona en cuestión. Por otro lado pongo a disposición de los no-registrados, la dirección de mi foro para que escriban sus comentarios y yo pueda contestarles allí. Si seguís teniendo problemas, escribid el RR con normalidad y yo os contestaré en el siguiente episodio, como hacía antes. Evidentemente la dirección del foro la pondré al final de todos los capis. **http/ por último volver a decir que yo escribo muy bien pero sigo siendo una aficionada que escribe para sentirse consigo misma y para no estar tan estresada por culpa de los estudios. Así que no me meteré dentro de conflictos respecto a eso de escribir como profesionales porque no lo somos. Si alguien quiere guerra por eso que se ahorre el tiempo, que no lo pierda en tonterías porque no pienso seguirle la corriente a nadie.

**Creo que no me queda nada más por decir sólo que disfrutéis con la lectura**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

**Todo forastero que llegara por allí se quedaba algunos minutos de más mirando (admirando más bien) aquella enorme mansión que se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad. Sus vecinos conocían de vista y de tratos corteses a los dueños de aquella mansión, unos señores que bien se podían pasar por unos nobles; no estaban seguros de si lo eran pero sí que podían pasarse por alguien de noble linaje. Siempre mostraban un aspecto pulido y elegante y sabían que disfrutaban de unos lujos que pocos muggles disfrutaban en la actualidad.**

**Cualquiera que pasase por allí imaginaría cualquiera de estas cosas, al ver esa casa de estilo renacentista tardío, de tres plantas con una decoración en fachada bastante simple y con un grande y hermoso jardín que había que cruzar para llegar a la puerta de la misma. Sin embargo, la mujer que llegaba en esos momentos a los aledaños de la mansión pensaba que debían de haberse vuelto locos cuando vio a un objeto (difícil de apreciar en la distancia) atravesar con violencia una ventana del segundo piso.**

**La fémina llegó a la puerta y comprobó que se trataba de una preciosa silla del siglo XVII…por no hablar del alarido de un joven diciendo algo así como ¡MALDITO SEAS POTTER! La visitante se pensó dos veces llamar a la puerta, no creía que fuera el momento de llevar el mensaje que debía de llevar. Pero estaba obligada a hacerlo, quería recuperar la confianza que su señor tenía en ella hacía un tiempo. **

**Llamó e hizo una mueca de asco al recordar quién era la persona que ocupaba ahora su lugar al lado de su señor y que desgraciadamente era íntima de la familia que vivía allí**

Dos pisos más arriba se encontraba Draco Malfoy, mirando aún con rabia la ventana hecha ahora añicos. Acababa de empezar las vacaciones de verano pero no es que se pudieran llamar vacaciones. Su padre fue ingresado pocos días atrás en Azkaban, al haber sido arrestado en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, en compañía de otros mortífagos. Se hallaba en una importante misión para su amo, cuando llegaron Dumbledore y sus seguidores para salvarle el trasero a Potter y sus amigos

-Vamos Draco, tranquilízate, no puedes perder ahora los nervios. Respira hondo...-lo hizo y se sentó en su amplia cama. Si odiaba a Potter, ahora lo odiaba todavía más, por su maldita suerte y porque por su causa, su padre estaba en Azkaban. El próximo curso le haría la vida todavía más imposible, a él, al traidor de Weasley y a la sangre sucia esa de Granger. Aunque se arriesgara a que lo expulsaran, no le importaba. Ya le daba igual esa maldita escuela y su patético director, Albus Dumbledore. Daría lo que fuera por vengar a su padre...

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es mi hijo!-

-Lo siento Narcisa son órdenes del amo

-¡Tiene dieciséis años!-exclamó poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué más da? Estoy segura de que tu hijo estaría dispuesto a unirse a nosotros y llevar a cabo esa misión-repuso Leandra con completa tranquilidad

-Yo no estaría tan segura... ¡es más ya me encargaré de que no lo haga!

-¡No puedes negarte! ¡Son órdenes y debe cumplirlas!

Narcisa se echó a llorar. Nunca llegó a pensar que sucedería lo que estaba ocurriendo. A su marido Lucius, lo acababan de encerrar... ¡y ahora eso! Para colmo esa noticia le llegaba de la última persona que le apetecía ver, Leandra, una mortífaga que conocía de sus tiempos de joven, muy conocida entre los varones en especial. Y por supuesto Lucius la conocía en ese "terreno" que se le daba tan bien, lo que no gustaba para nada a Narcisa. Se descompuso nada más ver entrar por la puerta a esa mujer porque tal como temió, no traía nada bueno.

-Es mi único hijo ¡maldita sea! Sé que de esa misión no saldrá indemne, que puede morir, ¡como poco expulsado del colegio!-dijo Narcisa, subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz-¡no puede ser que el Señor Oscuro haya dado esa orden!

-Deberías haberlo esperado porque creo que está claro de que se trata de su venganza por haberle fallado Lucius a su misión-Narcisa apretó los dientes. Eso ya lo sabía pero que saliera de la boca de Leandra le enojaba.

-Aclárame una cosa Leandra-ya no lloraba, la rabia y el odio empezaban a cegarla-tengo entendido que ya no tienes los favores del amo y que no confía en ti ¿cómo es que te ha enviado a ti a transmitirnos sus órdenes? ¿No debería ser él mismo quién la dé? O haber enviado a otra persona...bien podría haber venido Bellatrix...-la sonrisa que Leandra tenía desde que llegó, empezó a oscilar a una mueca pero se contuvo. Titubeó unos segundos antes de contestar con rotundidad:

-Eso es problema mío, Narcisa, la cuestión es que estoy aquí de parte de él. Y me ha ordenado llevarme al chico ante él...

-¿Ante quién?-Draco acababa de llegar al salón del té donde Narcisa y Leandra estaban hablando. La piel de su madre se tornó de un blanco aún más pálido. La sonrisa de Leandra se amplió aún más que enseñó su perfecta dentadura.

-Ante el Señor Oscuro-el rubio, que miraba con desconfianza a la desconocida, cambió su expresión al desconcierto y a la curiosidad. Conocía muy bien las actividades de sus padres pero nunca había estado involucrado en ninguna de ellas, ni conocía personalmente a Lord Voldemort

-¿Qué quiere el Señor Oscuro de mi? ¿Por qué tengo que presentarme ante él?-preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba junto a su madre, la cual miraba duramente a Leandra. No quería que le dijera aún nada. Pero Leandra no estaba dispuesta a irse sin cumplir su propia "misión". Era también una cuestión personal, pues en su día Narcisa le arrebató a otro de sus mejores amantes, el mejor amigo de Severus Snape.

-Tiene una misión muy especial para ti, Draco-le explicó como si estuviera anunciando que había un torneo de Quidditch

-¿Una misión?

-¡Leandra no sigas!-advirtió Narcisa

-Sí, una misión que te favorecerá pues tu nombre será recordado para toda la historia-a Draco le empezaba a gustar aquello pero no era tonto. Sabía lo suficiente para poner en duda que así sin más, iba a trabajar para Voldemort, con esa facilidad...pero le seducía la idea de hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está el truco?-preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿El truco?-repitió Leandra-en ningún lado...simplemente tendrás que ir ante nuestro amo y cumplir con lo que te pedirá. Si así lo haces serás muy respetado...y es posible que liberen a tu padre-ni Narcisa ni Draco vieron cierto brillo malévolo en los ojos de Leandra, ella en cambio notó que el joven Malfoy estaba cada vez más excitado con la idea trabajar para Voldemort y más al nombrar a su padre

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que debo hacer?

-Sí, ya muchos quisieran poder enfrentarse a él...deberás asesinar a Albus Dumbledore

Narcisa dejó escapar un sollozo mientras Draco observaba a Leandra con gran sorpresa a Leandra. Le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de su vida, la oportunidad de volver a darle un prestigio a los Malfoy, tal y como le había enseñado su padre. Y además vengarse. La sonrisa malévola de Leandra se ensanchó todavía más. Lo había conseguido

CONTINUARÁ EL RINCÓN DE LA AUTORA 

Al terminar la otra historia quise hacer un capítulo sobre esto, el momento en que a Malfoy le ordenan hacer esa misión. Le he dado este final a la introducción porque creo que el resto es fácil de imaginar.

Ya de primera hora vuelve a aparecer Leandra, la cual en la otra historia hizo mella entra los lectores, por esa forma de ser tan retorcida. En un principio iba a utilizar a Bellatrix, pero el impacto no sería el mismo, quedaría muy monótono que tanto tía como madre reaccionasen de igual manera. Así que he recurrido a Leandra, que seguramente acabe dándole un protagonismo mayor que en la otra historia.

Quisiera añadir algo más de la dinámica de publicación. Ahora los capis los escribo primero a mano para luego pasarlos a ordenador. He recurrido a ello pues así en el ordenador puedo dedicarme a escribir otras historias (por lo pronto la de Final Fantasy, que la tengo abandonada) y no me agobio tanto, más ahora con los exámenes. Por lo que ahora dependo de lo que tarde en pasar a limpio más que lo que tarde en escribir xD


	2. 1 Tiene que ser pecado

CAPITULO UNO: MALDITO DESTINO (TIENE QUE SER PECADO) "Tiene que ser pecado o tiene que ser 

_**delito hacer,**_

_**hacer el amor de la forma en la que **_

_**anoche lo hicimos"**_

La luna estaba cubierta por unas discretas nubes que anunciaban agua. Hasta ese instante era la única luz que iluminaba esa triste noche. La misma tristeza y amargura que ahora ahogaba a un hombre, que volvía a desvelarse en la madrugada. Y esta vez no era la culpa y la rabia lo que le carcomía por dentro si no la necesidad. ¿Cómo era posible que cuando había conseguido enderezar su vida lo vuelve todo a perder más dolorosamente aún?

"_**a dentelladas, cinturas y a manantiales delirios**_

_**con la furia en los talones y el abuso**_

_**en los colmillos"**_

Y todo por ser tan imbécil y no saber decidir por sí mismo lo que quiere, lo que no quiere, por lleva una doble vida sin definirse. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su "fiesta honorífica" pero todavía resonaban las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y la de su..."maestro". Y también las palabras de una de las personas que más lo habían comprendido antes de que él mismo acabase con su vida

-Severus por favor-susurró el ex profesor a la oscuridad. Se había visto obligado a cometer un delito que no deseaba. Dumbledore era la persona que más había querido y le costó mucho desgaste psíquico para poder hacerlo. Y ahora le estaba resultando más duro si cabe.

Todo para que en un futuro incierto, todo fuera a mejor, que se había hecho así para que él siguiera su vida, que su papel era importante en esa guerra. Pero ¿cuál era realmente su papel? Porque él no lo sabía

"Tiene que ser delito 

_**ole tu mirada**_

_**ole la mujer**_

_**¡Ole tu mirada**_

_**ole la mujer!"**_

¿A cambio de salvar al mundo él tenía que perder lo que más amaba en el mundo? No, qué va. También era para proteger al necio del hijo de sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy, al que se le había encomendado esa misión y Dumbledore, como era su alumno e hijo de antiguos alumnos de la escuela, se vio en la obligación de hacer algo por él. Solución...la que él mismo dio, asesinar al propio Dumbledore, para que todo siguiera encajando a la doble vida que llevaba, como mortífago y como aliado del difunto director. Algo estrictamente necesario para poder acabar con Voldemort en su momento. Tan necesario que no había vuelta de hoja y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo

_**ole tu mirar **_

_**ole la mujer que cuando mira**_

_**niña va tirando**_

_**ole por los ojos**_

_**ole madrugadas"**_

Un asesinato que no ha tenido más remedio que cometer y que ahora cubría con una nebulosa su futuro, tanto el más cercano como el más lejano. El viejo director parecía tener claro cual era el futuro del Príncipe Mestizo, del antiguo profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Cómo era posible? Si el propio aludido no lo sabía.

Severus se miró la marca de la Promesa Irrompible. Olvidaba a menudo esa marca, que no era igual que la Marca Tenebrosa. Esa marca por el contrario no le quemaba pero su vida estaba atada a ella, le recordaba que Dumbledore, pensando en él como en un amigo (se atrevería a decir que como un hijo) había hecho todo ese plan no sólo para salvar a Malfoy sino también a él mismo. Si no protegía a Malfoy, él habría muerto. Pero Severus Snape era una persona que había aprendido a pensar más en los demás que en él...pero en esos momentos pensaba en él...y en la persona por la que ahora podía seguir adelante sin desear suicidarse para acabar con tanta locura. Por la que ahora tampoco puede dormir. Se despierta siempre recordando esa noche, que no hace tanto pero que le parece muy lejana. Y recuerda que por unos momentos se sintió hombre, se sintió humano, se sintió...feliz. Y ahora se siente un desgraciado, al no poder tenerla a su lado. Por ese maldito destino

"_**ole de verdad**_

_**suave pa quererte**_

_**voy caminando niña**_

_**yo me noto**_

_**los recuerdos es mejor que te los lleves**_

_**no debería ser tan breve"**_

¡Qué duro estaba resultando! Sabía que era por su bien, que de otra manera habría muerto pero ¿no era aquello peor que la muerte? Al menos si estaba muerto podría ser feliz y amarla en paz eterna allá donde fuera.

Severus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, temblando de frío. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel clima. Debido al lío en el que se había metido al asesinar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos había decidido pasar un tiempo en una casita perdida cerca del mar, en España, donde sabía que no lo encontrarían de momento y que el propio Señor Oscuro le había facilitado su salida del país.

"_**cuando el cielo se tiñe de sangre**_

_**y el horizonte se pierde**_

_**ay yo no sé si es maldita o divina**_

_**la brisa que arde, pero...¡qué bonito se**_

_**siente!"**_

La casa no era muy grande, de madera, crujía con el viento y la brisa marina se colaba por todas las aberturas de ella. Estaba en lo alto de un acantilado y se escuchaba el sonido de las olas embravecidas chocar con las rocas. El clima allí era más suave que en Londres pero seguía sin acostumbrarse. Tomó de la nevera un poco de leche y la echó en un cazo para calentarla. Un vaso de leche caliente...le recordó entonces a una de esas noches en las que al principio no comprendía lo que le pasaba. Un recuerdo que le llevó a muchos otros...y a ese que concretamente le dolía.

"Breve, lo bueno no debería ser 

_**tan breve**_

_**baby, hoy te he guardado el corazón**_

_**por si hoy nos llueve**_

_**Tiene que ser pecado o tiene que ser**_

_**delito hacer,**_

_**hacer el amor de la forma en la que,**_

_**anoche lo hicimos"**_

Aquella noche, aquella noche en la que al fin pudo amarla, en la que se olvidaron de todo, de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, de las normas, de su vida como mortífago y de historias turbulentas. Un momento de autentica paz y calma para su alma atormentada. Y que por fin pudo perdonarse a sí mismo por todo

Nadie podía molestarlos, era un lugar bastante alejado del castillo y de las zonas más transitadas de los terrenos del castillo. Estaba cerca del lago, cuyas aguas brillaban de forma muy especial como un preludio de lo que iba a suceder. Entonces, tras asegurarse de que nadie los molestaría en varias horas se dejaron llevar por su pasión, contenida para guardar las apariencias

"_**a dentelladas, cinturas y a manantiales delirios**_

_**con la furia en los talones y el abuso**_

_**en los colmillos**_

_**ole tu mirar**_

_**ole la mujer que cuando mira**_

_**niña va tirando**_

_**ole**_

_**ole por nosotros**_

_**ole madrugadas"**_

Una noche única, jamás la había pasado así. Pudo saborear sus labios, que le sabían a gloria, durante toda la noche, pudo recorrer toda su desnudez con sus manos, sentir el calor de su piel y probarla. Pero además pudo sentir como volvía a la vida después de muchos años al sentir las manos de ella darle las caricias más tiernas que había recibido en su vida y los besos más dulces y gratificantes que sirvieron para sanar todas sus heridas

"Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve 

_**baby, yo te he guardado el corazón**_

_**por si hoy nos llueve**_

_**tiene que ser pecado niña"**_

Todo sucedió lentamente, con suavidad y sin prisas no quería hacerle daño a ella, sabía que era su primera vez pero ansiaba sentirlo a él dentro de su ser. Todo fue...tan breve

Ahora sólo le quedaba la soledad de esa casa que podría haber sido el paraíso junto a ella...pero debía seguir sus estudios y así la protegería. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla en Hogwarts, la escuela estaba sin Dumbledore y no sería ya la misma. Y estaría con sus amigos, más segura que con él, que ahora llevaría una vida de perseguido. Tuvo que contarle todo para que lo comprendiese, para decirle adiós por un tiempo, el tiempo que él estaría de aquí para allá, huyendo del Ministerio. Rezaba por que en ese tiempo que había transcurrido no decidiese acabar con la relación, se terminaría de hundir. Al menos que pudiera hacerle un último favor...

"La distancia 

_**no es el olvido**_

_**yo pensaré en ti**_

_**mientras estemos lejos**_

_**no me olvides**_

_**y es mejor que te los lleves"**_

Tomó de un sorbo la leche que le quemó desde la garganta hasta el estomago pero fue un alivio breve para el dolor que le ardía en el alma. Ojalá aceptara, ojalá le diera esa felicidad, que era lo que le faltaba en esos momentos para ser más feliz y tener otra razón para seguir adelante. Ojalá fuera a hablar con su hijo, ojalá lo convenciese para que entienda su situación y por qué dejó a su madre. Y sobretodo, que aceptase a Hermione como madrastra

""Breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve 

_**baby, yo te he guardado el corazón**_

_**por si hoy nos llueve**_

_**breve, lo bueno no debería ser tan breve**_

_**no, no debería ser tan breve..."**_

**_Notas de autora: _**Realmente este capi no lo he modificado porque me gusta desde que lo escribí la primera vez como One-Shoot. Así que en breve publicaré la actualización del segundo capítulo

07-10-06


	3. 2 Destino en soledad

CAPITULO DOS: DESTINO EN SOLEDAD 

"Esta es la dirección del hogar de los Walker. De verás espero que Jon te comprenda porque influirá en el futuro de nuestra relación. Contéstame lo más pronto posible para saber que estás bien"

**No necesitaba que le firmara para saber a quién pertenecía esa nota. Ni siquiera que le dijera dónde estaba porque el ave que se la había traído le hacía pensar que venía de muy lejos.**

**Si no fuera porque se lo contó todo, momentos antes de que sucediera, habría odiado con toda su alma a quién ahora era su gran amor, Severus Snape…ahora el más buscado por la comunidad mágica por ser el supuesto asesino de Albus Dumbledore, tras la declaración de Harry, el único testigo del asesinato aparte de los mortífagos que se encontraban en la torre. Después de tantos años rumiando que el profesor de pociones no era lo que todos creían se relamió de gusto al hacer esa declaración, después de ver como lanzaba el hechizo asesino al director de la escuela.**

**Evidentemente nadie más sabía la verdad sobre ese asesinato y dudaba si tenía que contar la verdad. Pero es que ni ella misma estaba segura de nada, sabía la verdad pero estaba confundida. Había ciertas cosas que no encajaban: todo estaba claro, tenía que matar a Dumbledore, para salvar a Draco y para salvarse a sí mismo, además de conseguir plena confianza de Voldemort pero ¿por qué Dumbledore no salvó su propia vida? ¿Por qué no hizo algo mejor para no lanzar a su mano derecha a una vida como prófugo? Entiende (además es propio del viejo director) que prefiera sacrificar su vida antes que la de dos más jóvenes, sin embargo lo segundo…**

**Seguía en casa de sus padres pero pronto se marcharía en compañía de ellos y de su prima Michelle a casa de Ginny y Ron, para asistir a la boda de Fleur y Bill que sería en pocas semanas. No tenía necesidad de marchar tan pronto pero le había asegurado a Ginny que si seguía allí se iba a volver loca por tanto pensar sólo en lo mismo: en él, en Dumbledore, en el plan…**

Su escritorio estaba lleno de antiguos ejemplares del Profeta, los cuales leía varias veces para que no se le escapase ningún detalle. Y esa enésima noche en la que se despertaba, ardiéndole la cicatriz y sudoroso, después de tener la pesadilla de siempre, volvía a leer el mismo ejemplar a la luz de su varita: en él aparecía en grande una foto de Dumbledore, con el siguiente titular encabezándola:

Albus Dumbledore fallece en Hogwarts en manos de mortífagos

Y más abajo aparecía la foto de Snape con el titular de:

Profesor de Hogwarts desaparecido, el principal sospechoso

**Harry no se lo pensó dos veces para declarar en contra de Snape. Después de verlo lanzar el hechizo y asesinar a Dumbledore no iba a poder la oportunidad de demostrarle a todo el mundo que él tenía razón cuando decía que Snape no había cambiado y que seguía siendo el mismo mortífago de siempre. Fue el único testigo del asesinato pero muchos miembros de la Orden y del E.D lo vieron huir junto a Draco Malfoy, otro que también mostró sus cartas desde principios de curso y nadie sospechó que haría lo que estuvo a punto de hacer…excepto él, claro.**

Continuaba en casa de los Dursley y para no enfadarlos más de lo necesario, descargaba su rabia con la almohada. Además que eran las tres de la mañana para lanzar un grito de rabia al cielo. Tres horas que habían transcurrido siendo ya mayor de edad, por lo que lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar sus objetos personales e ir guardándolos en su baúl. A las siete de mañana irían a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa de Ron, que hacía semanas que le estaba insistiendo para que fuera allí, que su hermano estaba bien y que la boda seguía adelante.

Después de lo que presenció en Hogwarts y ver que había muchas cosas (inútiles) que los mortífagos habían superado sin problemas, el que lo protegieran lo consideraba una soberana estupidez. Pero conocía bien a la Señora Weasley para intuir como reaccionaría si se presentaba en la Madriguera solo y todavía no quería desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones: que no acudiría a Hogwarts para viajar...

-¿Para viajar? ¿Simple y llanamente?-dijo en voz alta mientras lanzaba algunos libros sobre las maldobladas túnicas-no estoy seguro que se lo crean y lo acepten con completa tranquilidad.

Dumbledore, antes de morir, le desveló un gran secreto de Voldemort: la creación de los horcrux, con los que dividió su alma y casi alcanza la inmortalidad. Sin embargo le desveló poco más que los posibles horcrux que aún podría haber y los que se destruyeron. Y pidiéndole que no lo contara a nadie más que a sus amigos, no supo nada más que una nota que hallaron en un supuesto horcrux, una nota firmada por un tal RAB. Así que cumpliría su petición y no le contaría a nadie más lo de los horcrux. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en que les diría a los Señores Weasley sobre su viaje.

**Aún seguía sin saber quién podría haber escrito esa nota, ni siquiera de dónde provenía ese medallón ni por qué Voldemort lo había elegido para convertirlo en su horcrux. No sabía nada de él. Llevaba todo el verano dándole vueltas a ese mismo tema…aunque había alguien más en su cabeza.**

-Ginny-susurró apenado

Los últimos meses antes del fatídico día, habían sido los más felices de su vida, cuando estuvo saliendo con la pelirroja. Pero después de la muerte del director rompió con ella, quería alejarla de él para que no le hicieran daño. Mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo lo mejor era poner distancia entre sus seres más queridos y él; no quería más muertes, no quería asistir a más entierros y que esas muerte fueran por querer protegerle.

Sin embargo lo de Ginny iba a ser durísimo, porque aún la amaba, la amaba demasiado. Y desgraciadamente ella a él también, apenas había llegado la medianoche cuando llegó Pidwigeon con su regalo: un gorro de lana, realizado a la manera muggle, del mismo color que sus ojos. Harry, según la profecía, tenía las mismas posibilidades de morir como de sobrevivir y matar a Voldemort...lo que para él es suficiente razón para que Ginny lo olvide.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en baúl y probó a dormir en las tres horas que le quedaban. Sería la primera noche que durmiera bien, porque las pesadillas eran más frecuentes que nunca

¡DING! ¡DONG!

Harry escuchó como tío Vernon bufaba y salía de su habitación maldiciendo a quienquiera que fuera el que llamase a la puerta. El moreno aprovechó para bajar con su baúl y la jaula vacía de Hedwig (que ya debía de ir camino de casa de Ron) cuando tío Vernon bajaba por las escaleras pisando fuerte.

-Buenas ¿qué le trae por aquí?-dijo tío Vernon de la forma más cordial que le podía salir, pues era evidente que no le agradaba nada que vinieran a pegar a su puerta un desconocido. Además Harry juraría que le faltó decir "a estas horas de la mañana".

-Buenos días, buscaba a Harry, vengo a llevármelo-el joven reconoció la voz de Lupin, que debía de seguir en la puerta. No debía esperar mucha cortesía por parte de tío Vernon, mucho menos después de la hora que era.

-A llevárselo-repitió tío Vernon con desdén y se giró hacia las escaleras. Su sobrino bajaba cargado con sus cosas y una expresión decidida pintada en su cara.

-Pensaba que Harry os lo había dicho...-comenzó a explicar Lupin, ligeramente azorado.

-¿Qué tienes que contarnos?-preguntó con tanta imperiosidad que ahogó la voz de Lupin.

-Me voy definitivamente de la casa-repuso Harry tajantemente-ya no volveré nunca más.

Tío Vernon lo vio pasar delante de él con una expresión entre la sorpresa, el enfado por el tono usado por su sobrino, y la incredulidad por sus palabras. En ese instante tía Petunia bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede Vernon?-preguntó con voz fingidamente somnolienta porque Harry sabía que no se acababa de levantar.

-El chico se va-explicó tío Vernon en voz baja pero clara

-¿Cómo que "se va"?-preguntó con la misma incredulidad que tío Vernon sentía

-Dumbledore fue asesinado a finales del pasado curso y uno de sus últimos deseos era que permaneciera en esta casa hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años. Y eso he hecho, ya los he cumplido, por lo que ¡me voy!-explicó Harry con completa tranquilidad mientras le ofrecía a Lupin su equipaje. Vernon estaba indignado pero Petunia fruncía los labios, muy pálida. Ella sí lo entendió y le pillaba de sorpresa esa noticia. No esperaba algo así tan pronto

-¿Algo más Harry?-le preguntó Lupin pasando la vista del chico a sus tíos

-Nada más, ya está todo-se volvió a sus tíos-hasta nunca...

Con esa frialdad, cerró la puerta de la que fue su casa durante esos dieciséis últimos años.

CONTINUARÁ...

**EL RINCÓN DE LA AUTORA**

Como ya dije en su día, esta es la mejor manera que puede tener Rowling de empezar las andanzas de Harry. Eso o una escena en el tren. Una escena que he preferido quitar del capítulo porque era breve y muy de relleno. Al igual que he variado otras cosas, dándoles mejor redacción.

A mucha gente les seguirá pareciendo fuerte la frialdad con la que Harry abandona la casa donde ha estado viviendo, pero como comenté al publicar el capítulo, va a cambiar mucho, al menos a lo largo de mi historia lo hará. Cambió con la muerte de Cedric y con la muerte de Sirius ¿no va a cambiar con la muerte de alguien como Dumbledore? Dudo que se piense así dos veces abandonar a las personas que nunca lo vieron como alguien de su sangre. Y ya veremos que en algunas otras cosas cambiará


	4. 3 Buscando la calma

CAPITULO TRES: Buscando la tranquilidad dentro del caos 

**Miró un par de veces más la carta de Severus para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado y se planteó llamar la puerta.**

**-¿Es aquí Mione?**

**-Sí Ginny, es aquí**

**Tanto Hermione como Ginny miraban de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba la imponente casa muggle de tres plantas que se alzaba ante ellas y con el que se sentían cohibidas. Tal inmensidad sólo podía reflejar el poder adquisitivo de sus dueños o tal vez de la herencia que los mismos disfrutaban**

**-Es impresionante ¿verdad?**

**Ginny no había desviado la mirada de la fachada del edificio, estaba ausente, llevaba así desde que se habían visto. Delante de su familia, Ginny había aparentado encontrarse perfectamente…pero desde que se habían puesto en camino casi no había pronunciado palabra. Hermione comenzaba a sospechar que Ginny no le había contado algo…y podía saber qué.**

**-Toquemos pues-dijo más para sí que para su amiga, que reaccionó y se acercó junto a ella a la puerta de la casa, que era tres veces más grande que ellas dos juntas. Tocaron dos veces y esperaron unos instantes antes de que les abriera una mujer bajita, rechoncha, con el cabello completamente blanco que sonreía ligeramente.**

**-Hola-saludó tímidamente Hermione**

**-Buenas tardes¿qué os trae por aquí?-Hermione intentó no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Según tenía entendido, los abuelos de Jonathan eran muggles y desconocía por completo si les importaba mucho o poco que su nieto fuera mago. La castaña sólo se le venía a la cabeza lo que Harry les contaba sobre sus tíos y la opinión que tenían de él. Pero algo tenía que decir ¿no?**

**-Esto…somos compañeras de la escuela de su nieto…-apenas terminó lo que tenía que decir cuando la señora la interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa**

**-¡Ah!-dijo de inmediato y con una sonrisa más amplia-¡pasad, pasad!-las invitó. Las dos chicas, si ya estaban cohibidas con la arquitectura exterior del edificio, con el interior aún más. La mujer las guió por un largo pasillo hasta una ancha escalera, muy similar a la del vestíbulo de Hogwarts. A lo largo del recorrido pudieron confirmar que la familia Walker tenía unos antepasados distinguidos, sorprendentemente tanto muggles como magos, que seguramente en su mayoría eran de sangre mestiza. Había multitud de retratos, tanto colectivos como individuales en toda la casa, o al menos en ese pasillo, porque la casa tenía muchísimas más habitaciones.**

**-Me alegra que estéis aquí, no he conocido todavía a compañeros o amigos de mi nieto. Pero...-dejó de caminar y se volvió a ellas-vosotras sois más mayores ¿cierto?**

**-Sí, bueno-Hermione sintió sobrecogerse e intentó disimularlo-es que su hijo conoce a un amigo nuestro que está en primero y yo a veces le ayudé con los deberes-pudo mentir descaradamente la castaña**

**-¡Qué bien! En fin, subid sólo hasta el primer piso y su habitación es la primera a la derecha. Siento no poder acompañaros pero es que tengo problemas con algunos elfos domésticos. Sentíos como en casa, dentro de un rato haré subir té y pastas**

**-Gracias-dijeron a coro Ginny y Hermione. La última respiró muy aliviada pues había quedado claro que los Walker estaban muy emparentados con los magos. **

**Al subir abrieron la boca ante la gran elegancia del lugar. Hermione tuvo que pellizcar a Ginny, la cual olvidó su malestar, para que dejara de admirar el salón que tenían ante sí, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color esmeralda brillante. La castaña abrió la puerta indicada y cruzaron un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del chico. Jonathan las recibió sorprendido, algo ceñudo.**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Cómo has descubierto donde vivo?-la pregunta iba dirigida a Hermione. El chico estaba sentado frente a un escritorio antiguo y se había levantado al verlas llegar**

**-Te creía más inteligente...-comenzó ella**

**-Ha sido mi padre ¿no? Entonces ya podéis...**

**-¡Espera! Escúchame al menos ¡por favor!-pidió Hermione a la desesperada, no podía irse de allí después de todo y sin conseguir nada-no pierdes nada por intentarlo-Jonathan frunció más el ceño-ya sé que no soy de tu simpatía, no te voy a pedir que me aceptes. Al menos escucha lo que te tengo que decir. Ha sido tu padre quien me ha pedido que viniera.**

**Jonathan suspiró y las invitó a sentarse. La chica tenía razón, no perdía nada por escuchar.**

**Al menos debían de ser las tres de la tarde cuando dos lechuzas picotearon en su ventana. Severus se levantó perezosamente y les abrió. Una era la respuesta de Hermione asegurándole que estaba bien y que haría lo que le pedía. La otra también estaba sin firmar pero por el contenido sabía de quién era**

"**_Gracias por todo:_**

_**Por ahora estamos bien, he conseguido hacer todo lo posible en el Ministerio de Magia para proteger a mi hijo, por las denuncias en su contra y de momento están revisando su caso. El Señor Oscuro asegura que por el momento lo dejará tranquilo, pero me ha recordado que ahora es un mortífago, que por ello ha recibido su castigo y que tendrá que seguir cumpliendo órdenes..."**_

_**-**_**¿Y no era de esperar¿Qué pretendía¿Un trato especial, el hijo de un traidor?-dijo en voz alta y con rabia contenida. Últimamente estaba adquiriendo esa costumbre.**

**Y seguiría teniendo pesadillas con esa maldita noche y lo que entonces ocurrió después de cometer su asesinato.**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Se apareció con Malfoy en el lugar que le indicaron que se reunirían con Voldemort. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los mortífagos que salieron ilesos de la refriega. De algunos se les oía una risa macabra por el triunfo que habían logrado. Nagini fue quién precedió la llegada del Señor Oscuro. Y fue Severus quien dio parte del resultado de la misión.**

**-Te felicito Severus, has demostrado donde está tu lealtad, arriesgándote a perder un buen puesto de trabajo y expuesto otros peligros...todo para dar ejemplo a otros-una sacudida recorrió a alguno de los presentes-de lo que es lealtad a tu señor. Además has logrado una gran victoria...sin embargo...**

**-Arggh-aulló Severus cuando Voldemort bajó su varita sin pronunciar palabra. Apenas le torturó, porque casi de inmediato levantó de nuevo la varita.**

**-Intenta cumplir las órdenes que se te dan y no intervenir en misiones que te son ajenas-se volvió hacia Malfoy que intentaba sin éxito dejar de temblar.**

**-En cuanto a ti, Draco, también me congratula tu gran obra. Gracias a tus esfuerzos dudo que el colegio abra sin su "gran director"-rió malévolamente, al igual que otros mortífagos, al pronunciar las últimas palabras-y después de que los mortífagos entrasen en el lugar más seguro del mundo dudo que nadie deje a sus hijos acudir el próximo curso. Aún así...**

**-¡Nooo!-Voldemort volvió a utilizar la maldición Cruciatus con Draco, durante algunos segundos más que con Severus.**

**-Intenta no ser tan cobarde y cumplir tu cometido. Nunca debes tener piedad para matar o torturar. No lo olvides...si no quieres acaba como tu padre.**

**Después de estas palabras los mortífagos celebraron más abiertamente su victoria. Era el comienzo de una nueva era de terror, donde sólo los mortífagos dominarían todo, tendrían poder, después de haber acabado con el único mago capaz de enfrentarse a ellos.**

**Severus, después de recibir las felicitaciones, se marchó con Draco, al cual llevó junto a su madre. Llorando, Narcisa le agradeció lo que había hecho. Él había cumplido con su promesa.**

**-Ahora cuida de él...y no huyáis. Enfréntate al Ministerio por la dignidad de tu familia; hazlo por ti, por Draco y por Lucius-dijo cogiendole de las dos manos**

**-¡Pero si lo vieron contigo lo denunciaran!**

**-Que lo vieran conmigo no significa que sea prueba suficiente para condenarlo. Siempre él puede declarar que actuaba bajo la maldición Imperius-le soltó e hizo ademán de irse**

**-¿Qué harás Severus?**

**-Salir del país, a estas horas deben estar buscándome por ser uno de los mortífagos que estuvo en Hogwarts para atacar. Y si descubren que yo asesiné a Dumbledore querrán mi cabeza.**

**-¿Se...se lo has dicho a él?-Severus río amargamente, o al menos así le pareció a Narcisa**

**-No, pero no pondrá reparos en que esté inactivo por un tiempo después de lo que he hecho esta noche. Nos volveremos a ver.**

**Al llegar a su casa, empezó a hacer una maleta con todo lo necesario.**

"**_Severus...por favor"_**

**Cayó derrumbado sobre su cama, hecho un mar de lágrimas. Colagusano no podía oír su llanto, había hechizado la puerta. Su dolor era demasiado grande a pesar de haberse preparado para ese duro momento.**

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**Jonathan había oído lo que le contó Hermione sobre su padre y su madre, tomando la merienda que su abuela les había preparado, sin interrumpirla. Estuvo un minuto pensativo y silencioso. La verdad es que no pudo nunca oír la historia de sus padres, su madre lo odiaba y sus abuelos tampoco querían saber nada de él. Pero ahora que oía la verdadera historia...**

**-Creo que...puedo perdonarle-Hermione empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, había estado muy nerviosa y tensa durante todo ese tiempo, mientras contaba lo que le contó el propio Severus y esperando la respuesta de Jonathan-con el tiempo-añadió el chico-no puedo perdonarle de la noche a la mañana. Pero al menos lo comprendo algo más.**

**-Me alegro de ello. Bueno muchas gracias por todo, creo que ya he hecho...**

**-En cuanto a ti, creo que también te aceptaría con el tiempo-Hermione no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Después de todo lo que hizo el año pasado?-supongo que mi padre también merece ser feliz...aunque sea un mortífago...**

**-Tu padre no es un mortífago, creo que hasta eso lo sabes, sino no me habrías dejado entrar a tu casa. El que haya sido encontrado con mortífagos no significa que lo sea. Empieza desde ahora a confiar en tu padre y en no dar por hecho las cosas.**

**Así, las chicas se despidieron de él y de su amable abuela. Saliendo de la casa, Ginny salió de su estado de letargo y reaccionó.**

**-¡Un momento¡No me había dado cuenta antes¡Tú sabes algo de todo esto¿no?**

**-¿De qué?-intentó sonar con naturalidad pero le falló la voz**

**-Tú sabes por qué Severus se fue con Malfoy y el resto de mortífagos aquella noche**

**La castaña suspiró, mirando a su ceñuda amiga. Había evitado esa conversación a toda costa porque hasta a ella, que lo sabía, le resultaba difícil de comprender.**

**_Notas de autora: _Siento la tardanza con la publicación de las revisiones de los capítulos, pero es que no tenía tiempo (ni ganas, para que mentir) de hacerlo. Pero en estos días publico el resto.**

**No hay muchos cambios porque gran parte de la historia ha sido cortar y pegar, he corregido algunos fallos y añadido un par de cosas, pero poco más. Los cambios notables se darán en los próximos capítulos.**

**Agradecer a Jester121 y a AstorethInferna sus RR y por favor, quién no haya leído Amores Ocultos, que lo haga, porque no se va a enterar de la misa la media. Sé que me rayo pero es por ustedes.**

**Por cierto, acabo de descubrir que ahora no se pueden poner enlace de pagina ¬¬ así que intentad buscad en mi perfil el enlace a los foros**

** 26-10-06  
**

**  
**


	5. 4 Nueva amiga, nueva aliada

_**Capitulo cuatro: Nueva amiga, nueva aliada**_

Ginny seguía esperando la respuesta de su amiga, que no sabía por donde empezar para explicárselo. Confiaba en ella más que nadie en el mundo…pero no era el lugar adecuado para charlas. Alguien podría oírlas.

-Bueno...sí es verdad que sé algo...sé mucho sobre todo esto pero-bajó la voz-este no es lugar para hablar, es muy delicado. Vayamos a mi casa y allí te lo cuento todo ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny miró a su alrededor y asintió. Después las dos cambiaron de tema y siguieron su trayecto hasta la casa de la castaña, donde la misma decidió contar todo lo que sabía. Ginny escuchó con atención, con ojos desorbitados porque empezaba a creer que todo era una broma de su amiga. Y al finalizar Hermione su relato tardó un rato en opinar.

-¿Sabe alguien más todo esto?-preguntó intrigada, en voz baja, tal y como habían estado hablando desde que tocaron el tema. Aunque estuvieran en la casa de la castaña, más valía prevenirse

-Me temo que soy la única que debe saber que realmente fue él quien lo mató pero no porque fuera un mortífago, sino por lo que te acabo de decir-dijo con desánimo

-Entonces él sí mató a Dumbledore-dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos

-Es así, sencillamente porque él sigue vivo ¿no te acabo de decir que se vio obligado a hacer la Promesa Irrompible? Si no la hubiera cumplido sería él el que hubiera caído muerto

-En eso tienes razón pero ¿tú declaraste en su contra? ¿O en la de Malfoy?...bueno, de él...

-No, a él evidentemente no lo denuncie. Debería porque sin hacerlo podrían sospechar algo de mi. Pero a Malfoy tampoco lo denuncié-Ginny la miro muy sorprendida, aún recordaba la de hostias que le dio a Malfoy a principios del curso pasado- porque si lo denunciaba a él arrastraría a Severus al mismo destino. Y eso no es lo que quiero, tiene suficiente con que lo estén buscando por las denuncias de haber estado con mortífagos, y la de Harry por asesinato, como para que además dé una razón más para que acabe en Azkaban-Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos, recordando la mirada de odio de Harry, cuando tras el funeral lo entrevistaron sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche y que no se pensó dos veces denunciar a Snape, a Malfoy y a todos los mortífagos que pudo reconocer.

-Lo que no comprendo es como Dumbledore no evitó esta desgracia, busco otra manera de salvar a Snape y a Malfoy-preguntó Ginny, mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación, perfectamente ordenada y pulida

-No creas que yo lo sé mejor que tú, eso he intentado explicarme todo este tiempo. Pero no, por una vez no conozco la respuesta-terminó con una sonrisa amarga

Por fin se sentía como en casa, por fin sentía que estaba con su verdadera familia. Hacía semanas que Harry no se sentía ni tan a gusto, ni tan aliviado. Desde hacía tres días, Harry estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los Weasley: con el señor y la señora Weasley, que seguían como siempre, Arthur Weasley seguía trabajando en el Ministerio y Molly estaba cada día más nerviosa por la situación pero lo seguía mimando a él igual que siempre; con los gemelos Fred y George, que seguían triunfando con su negocio en Hogsmeade, aunque con severas medidas respecto a las ventas, para que ningún objeto fuera a parar a las manos indebidas; con Bill, que estaba mucho mejor, se había tomado muy bien su problema como hombre lobo, su futura mujer y Lupin lo habían ayudado muchísimo; con Charlie, que por fin lo había conocido y no de verlo unos minutos, como había sucedido hasta el día que llegó, porque por fin Charlie había conseguido trabajo en Londres para trasladarse a vivir allí con sus padres y según le había contado Ron había traído a algunos amigos de Rumania que podían unirse a la Orden del Fénix; con Ron ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir, gran parte del año dormían juntos...con quién todo era distinto, era con Ginny.

Estaba siendo más duro de lo que creía y el comportamiento de la pelirroja no lo ayudaba en nada. Lo había estado tratando con completa naturalidad, como si entre ellos no hubiera sucedido nada, como si no hubieran hablado al final de curso. Harry llegó a pensar que lo odiaría pero no, Ginny lo trataba con una normalidad casi anormal. No se esperaba ese comportamiento… ni la decisión que ella sola había tomado, y de la cual se dio cuenta al segundo día de estar allí, que esperaba la bronca monumental de su amigo Ron, por dejar a su hermana… bronca que no llegó, es decir, Ginny no había hablado con su familia de su ruptura con Harry. El moreno se cuestionó si aquello era mejor o peor...no, era peor, tenía que disimular como podía que todo iba bien, cuando en verdad quería morirse. Era insoportable esa situación porque le dificultaba cada vez más el no besarla, el no abrazarla y el no decirle lo que la amaba...porque la heriría, porque ella sabía tan bien como él que no podrían seguir juntos hasta que todo acabase. Tendría que aprender a sobreponerse.

Claro que no todo sería tan sencillo. La boda de Fleur y Bill sería muy pronto y por la Madriguera pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia, miembros de la Orden, profesores de la escuela, amigos de la familia...todos querían saber sobre los últimos preparativos de la boda y si podían ayudar en algo.

Al quinto día de estar Harry en la Madriguera llegó Hermione, durante una mañana en la que se levantaron tarde y hablaban sobre Percy, y esperaban un desayuno ligero pues pronto almorzarían toda la familia unida.

-Lo más seguro es que no acuda a la boda. Pero según comentó mi padre con mucha sorpresa, ha facilitado que nos envíen a varios aurores (además de los que pertenecen a la orden) para que nos protejan durante la ceremonia y la celebración. Tal y como están las cosas, y la "simpatía" que te tiene Scrimgeour, Harry, debemos pensar en que es el regalo de bodas de Percy-le explicó Ron con sorna y Harry reprimió una carcajada al ver la mirada fulminante que la señora Weasley le dedicó a su hijo menor. Siguieron desayunando en silencio cuando aparecieron Ginny, Bill y Charlie acompañados de Hermione, los señores Granger y una chica muy guapa, parecida físicamente a Hermione y que ninguno de los presentes la conocía. Después de los pertinentes saludos Hermione presentó a la muchacha.

-Harry, Ron...esta es mi prima Michelle, que estaba pasando las vacaciones de verano en casa y no ha puesto reparos en acompañarnos a venir aquí-los chicos se acercaron a saludarla

-¡Hola Michelle, encantado de conocerte soy Harry!-se presentó el moreno con una sonrisa

-Ho-hola yo soy...

-Tú debes ser Ron ¿verdad? Mi prima me ha hablado mucho de ti-a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Estaba muy azorado. Michelle era tres años más pequeña que ellos pero parecía tener la misma edad, más por su gran parecido con Hermione: era un poquito más baja, su cabello era castaño, algo más oscuro pero extraordinariamente lacio, sus ojos eran de color miel e irradiaban la misma ternura que Hermione cuando entró a Hogwarts. Así le pareció a Ron, que seguía mirando como un bobalicón a Michelle.

Al cabo de dos horas estaban todos reunidos fuera de la casa, charlando sobre cosas de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico con Michelle

-Mi bisabuela era una muy buena hechicera-explicó la prima de la castaña-y aunque mis padres sean muggles, siempre he estado en contacto con el mundo mágico pues mis padres son de los pocos que no les aterra este mundo. Conocemos mucho gracias a Hermione

-Entonces ¿eres maga o no?-preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a la chica para no cruzarse con los ojos de Ginny, los cuales estaban ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados. Un aspecto que mostraba a veces y que no ayudaba para nada a Harry, lo confundía. Aparentaba normalidad pero siempre presentaba ese triste aspecto

-No, en absoluto, soy muggle pero me encanta la magia y ojalá pudiera hacerla

-Eres una de las pocas personas muggles que oigo decir eso-repuso Ginny con alegría pero sus ojos seguían sin acompañar su voz, lo que revolvió aún más el estómago de Harry-hay mucho muggles horribles, que desprecian a sus familiares magos ¿verdad Harry?

El moreno tardó unos segundos de más contestar a aquella pregunta, unos segundos que le bastaron a Hermione para contestarse a si misma el por qué Ginny se comportaba de manera extraña en las últimas semanas.

-Sí, hay muggles como mis tíos que desprecian a los magos. Es por lo que nunca me han tratado bien

Otro silencio lleno de tensión "_a estos dos les ha ocurrido algo" _pensó Hermione, mirando a un lado y otro suyo donde estaban situados sus dos amigos. Ron como siempre no se había coscado de nada y Michelle percibía algo pero como no los conocía pues no podía opinar. Oyeron unos tenues ruidos provenientes del jardín de los Weasley y Harry pensó que probablemente tuvieran que desgnomizar antes de la boda.

-Chicos ¿podéis venir?-llamó la señora Weasley-acaba de llegar Lupin

Era un lugar destartalado, mohoso y solitario, como muchos otros al que solían ir para reunirse y hablar de sus cosas. Pidieron lo de siempre y se sentaron en la mesa más limpia dentro de lo que cabía en aquel tétrico lugar. Uno de ellos llevaba una capa con capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro pero su interlocutor lo conocía demasiado bien como para necesitar verlo. Además no se solían mirar a lo ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Vas a contármelo?-dijo el de la capucha. Tenía una voz grave pero susurrante, estaba sentado casi con desenfado en su silla y miraba a su alrededor cuan ave rapaz

-Ya te lo he contado todo en la carta que te envié, ¿qué más quieres saber? Ese es mi nuevo trabajo-contestó el otro. Muchas mujeres estaban pendientes de sus movimientos gráciles. A pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y su túnica vieja, era muy atractivo. Tenía veinticinco años, moreno, pelo corto y unos ojos azules anormalmente oscuros y profundos. No era muy delgado pero tampoco tenía un cuerpo de atleta.

-Si lo quieres llamar así…te advierto que te vas a meter en una buena-el camarero les trajo la bebida, vino y cerveza-¿sabes que hay mejores maneras de sacar partido a tu gran talento? Siendo también de sangre muggle, podrías…

-No, ni me lo nombres. Con este trabajo podré hacer lo que me plazca sin miramientos y remordimientos-dio un sorbo a su cerveza y el otro río con unas ganas que casi tira su copa de vino. Los más cercanos a la mesa los miraron con mala cara

-Pero ¿alguna vez has tenido remordimientos, Alex? Eso es nuevo

Alexander no dijo nada, solía pasar cuando tocaban temas delicados. Tardaron casi cerca de diez minutos en volver a hablar, cambiando de tema, claro. Después pagaron y se marcharon cada uno tomando su camino.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _**Tal como dije, aquí tenéis los cambios que prometí. He suprimido el fragmento de capítulo dedicado a Malfoy y por otro lado he incluido este último. Sí, es Alexander, pero he decidido darle otra personalidad a este personaje. Es el cambio del que hablé en la introducción. La razón principal es que mientras escribía a mano la continuación de la historia, he visto que realmente no tenía mucha vida si lo enfocaba como lo estaba enfocando, que ya hay suficientes problemas entre Harry y Ginny como para incluir uno más. No encajaba para nada. Por supuesto habrá más cambios pero de momento no los desvelaré. Conformaros con este párrafo y sacad las conclusiones que queráis :P

Respecto a lo de Draco, no es que haya decidido quitarlo sino que lo incluiré más adelante. Habrá más breves de él en otros capis y lo que ya escribí de él le da más sentido a lo que ya tengo escrito para próximos capítulos.

Sobre lo de Michelle, para quienes se acaban de incorporar a la lectura de esta historia. Michelle es el personaje que pensé para Ron, para que olvide a Hermione. Será una relación complicada por la distancia y por pertenecer a mundos distintos. Pero podréis ver también la evolución de esta historia.

Por último, tardaré en publicar las próximas revisiones puesto que debido a estos cambios los debo reestructurar.

Para los RR ya sabéis


	6. 5 Enredos antes de la boda

**_CAPITULO CINCO: Enredos antes de la boda_**

Lupin se notaba igual de envejecido que cuando cinco días antes había ido a recoger a Harry a su casa. Sólo que esta vez venía acompañado de Tonks. La chica, como era habitual, llevaba el pelo largo, rizado y de un azul eléctrico y su sonrisa era la de hacía casi dos años, cuando Harry la conoció en la cocina de la casa de los Dursley.

Después de los pertinentes saludos los chicos se estaban preparando, dispuestos a oír a Lupin, sin embargo la Señora Weasley pareció recordar algo

-Ah no…esperad. Casi lo olvidaba, tenéis mucho que hacer hoy-sólo Ron había conseguido sentarse en la mesa y miraba a su madre con reproche-Fred y George volverán esta noche a la Madriguera para quedarse el tiempo necesario y asistir a la boda

-¡Genial!-celebraron Harry y Ron

-No tan aprisa chicos. Cada vez tenemos más invitados así que esta noche dormiréis todos en el jardín. Pero antes deberéis desgnomizarlo y limpiarlo. Así también estará listo para el día de la boda.

-Pero mamá…-protestó Ron

-¡Nada de peros! Tú y Harry os dedicareis a ello-ordenó la madre de Ron con ímpetu-y tú Ginny te dedicarás a limpiar la casa. Hermione te podrá ayudar

Con desánimo, los chicos salieron al jardín y las chicas, acompañadas de Michelle salían de la cocina dispuestas a comenzar con la tareas cuando la Señora Weasley las volvió a llamar. Le entregó a Ginny un trapo y una escoba

-Nada de magia, querida…-Ginny volvió junto a Hermione y Michelle gruñendo malhumorada. Hermione sin embargo sonreía abiertamente con su varita escondida en sus tejanos.

-¿Vas a usar magia?-preguntó Michelle con entusiasmo

-Sí, olvidáis que ya tengo edad para usarla fuera del colegio-Ginny se animó y se olvidó por unos instantes de todo. Así, subieron a las habitaciones a la vez que los padres de Hermione, que se habían acomodado en uno de ellos, bajaban a la cocina, a reunirse con la señora Weasley

Gracias a la habilidad de Hermione de usar magia y hacerlo sin que la madre de Ginny se percatara de ello, en una hora habían limpiado y ordenado toda la casa.

-Aunque no lo parezca está casa es enorme…y muy acogedora-comentó Michelle con una amplia sonrisa. Se encontraban en el antiguo cuarto de Percy, el que ahora ocupaba Charlie y que posiblemente tendría que compartir con alguno de sus hermanos. Paseó por enésima vez por él y quedó parada delante de la ventana, la cual daba al jardín y desde donde podía observar a los chicos trabajar en él. Ginny y Hermione también se acercaron, la una para observar a Harry y la otra…para poder ver la cara de embelesamiento de su prima. Realmente su prima se estaba pillando por Ron, lo que alegraba enormemente a Hermione, pero lo que no comprendía es cómo podía estar extasiada si realmente los chicos no estaban nada favorecidos, con la ropa sudada y manchada de tierra. Además se les notaba exhaustos. Sin embargo, Michelle no era la única que veía con tan buenos ojos a los chicos…

-¡Harry!-la ventana estaba abierta y se oyó el grito claro de una voz femenina, con un acusado acento francés y que no era Fleur, puesto que era una voz más aguda. Las tres chicas se asomaron a un más a la ventana para ver como salía por la puerta de atrás una chica menuda y delgada, con el pelo rubio y largo, muy parecida a Fleu…pero no lo era puesto que se abalanzó a Harry para abrazarlo (N/ A: lo siento pero ahora no tengo a mano el libro de Cáliz de Fuego para confirmar la descripción de la chica).

-No puedo creerlo es…-comenzó Ginny, descompuesta que se encontraba observando la escenita

-¡Gabrielle!-se oyó exclamar abajo

-¡¡ESTA LOCO!!-aulló en el silencio de la casa, como ya tenía más que acostumbrado hacer, arrugando también el trozo de pergamino que contenía nuevas órdenes de parte de Voldemort. Desde luego no le importaba mucho que uno de sus mejores hombres fuera el más buscado por medio mundo mágico. Pero pensado en frío la situación no era tan grave, al menos desde la perspectiva de El Profeta. Por las denuncias que había recibido y su repentina desaparición, lo buscaban como sospechoso del posible asesinato de Dumbledore...de la misma manera que lo eran los mortífagos que muchos de la orden vieron allí. Todos los denunciantes, la mayoría alumnos de quinto y sexto, lo acusaban de haber huido con los mortífagos que habían asaltado el colegio aquella noche pero sólo uno lo había denunciado como el asesino de Dumbledore: Harry Potter. Según le había contado Dumbledore, el chico seguramente estaría presente en el momento porque buscaría con él el último horcrux que había descubierto. A pesar de eso no lo vio allí, en los instantes previos al asesinato, sin embargo minutos después el hijo de James le echó en cara el asesinato que había cometido. Entendió entonces que Potter había estado allí, con su capa invisible y seguramente hechizado con un maleficio paralizador (en circunstancias normales lo habría estropeado todo).

Y ahora Potter, lo debía de odiar todavía más, ese sentimiento que parecía haber heredado de su padre y que lo cegaría cada vez que se le viniera a la cabeza la misma imagen que se le venía a él asesinando a Dumbledore. Si no, no lo habría denunciado, como lo había hecho… **_"no, seguramente sí me habría denunciado de todos modos ¿cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar que siempre ha tenido razón al juzgarme y decir que yo estaba del lado oscuro" _**(N/ A: esto parece la guerra de las galaxias xD).

Severus miró a su alrededor, aún con la carta en la mano. Sobre la destartalada mesa en mitad del salón, se encontraba la carta que momentos antes había recibido de Hermione, contándole feliz lo que Jonathan le había dicho. Eso le había dado fuerzas, saber que por fin su hijo le comprendía al menos y que Hermione siguiera adelante con la relación.

-Por vosotros será que intentaré salir del país con "mis mejores artes" y llegar sin ser visto-dicho esto, arrugó el trozo de pergamino, lo lanzó a un rincón de la habitación y se fue para empezar a preparar todo. Aún albergaba esperanzas de que todo saliera mejor de lo que de momento esperaba.

-Estás…estás muy cambiada-fue lo único que a Harry se le ocurría decir. A pesar de su aspecto, la chica no se lo había pensado dos veces para lanzarse a abrazarlo y a besarle efusivamente en la mejilla. Se retiró y fue el momento en que Harry dijo eso. No había apartado la mirada de ella, ni de su amigo Ron que estaba sorprendido y miraba a la chica como su fuera una aparición, pero sentía unas miradas ajenas clavadas en él: Ginny, Hermione y Michelle, que seguían asomadas por la ventana.

-Tú también Harry ¡estás mucho más atractivo!-debía de ser el silencio que solía acompañar a los Weasley, el silencio propio de estar rodeados por la Naturaleza, o porque Gabrielle hablaba demasiado alto, pero la palabra "atractivo" llegó a oídos de Ginny con más claridad que la frase que la precedía. Ginny torció la boca en un gesto que estaba entra la sorpresa y la indignación. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó apartarla de la ventana.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntó Michelle que pasaba su mirada de Ginny a los chicos. Su gesto no era tampoco de simpatía, porque también abrazó a Ron con efusividad, no tanta como a Harry pero no le gustaba demasiado.

-Es la cuñada de mi hermanito-dijo con desprecio Ginny; la castaña al fin la apartó de la ventana pero la seguía sujetando-si no teníamos suficiente con una, tenemos dos francesitas enamoradizas

Hermione tragó saliva y fue soltando poco a poco a Ginny. Conocía bien a Ginny, ya eran muchos años y sabía que podía reaccionar de muchas maneras. La primera que se le ocurría es que le hiciera la vida imposible a Gabrielle o dejara de tratar con naturalidad a Harry…pero también otra cosa era cierta: el moreno era su gran amor y podría deprimirse más. Eso sí, le tendría aclarar lo que para ella era evidente: por qué habían cortado. Y conociendo a Harry intuía la respuesta.

Hermione acertó con una de sus intuiciones: ambas se hicieron la vida imposible. Gabrielle era una chica muy inteligente y captó a la primera que su rival era Ginny y Ginny tenía claro que no pensaba dejar a Harry en manos de la "francesita". Lo malo de todo aquello era que Ginny era consciente de que no tenía derecho de actuar como novia celosa…porque no era novia de Harry y le podía más el remordimiento al pensar que así podía molestar a Harry. Y se sentía explotar de rabia cada vez que veía por la casa a Gabrielle sujetada del brazo del moreno, yendo de aquí para allá de la casa y de los alrededores. La única que disfrutaba de todo aquello en silencio era Michelle al descubrir que no quería nada con Ron.

La llegada de los gemelos pareció apaciguar los ánimos pero Ginny dedicaba miradas asesinas a Harry y a Gabrielle. Aún quedaba la noche, la que pasarían en el exterior a la luz de la luna y las estrellas en las tiendas de campaña que llevaron cuando los mundiales de quidditch. En una dormirían Hermione, Ginny y Michelle (por iniciativa propia, porque la madre de Ron le tenía preparada una cama) y en otras los chicos. Gabrielle dormiría dentro pero estuvo hasta tarde con los chicos, en la puerta de la tienda de éstos. Era por esa razón que Ginny permanecía dentro de la cabaña, no como las dos primas, que estaban tumbadas en la hierba recién cortada, observando las estrellas…y oyendo a Gabrielle escuchando las bromas de los gemelos y las anécdotas acerca de la tienda de artículos de broma. Al cabo de casi una hora, la francesa se fue a la casa y dejó solos a los chicos, que se metieron en la tienda. Así era imposible no oír los sollozos de Ginny. Hermione se incorporó y fue hacia la tienda, seguida de su prima. No sabía nada con seguridad pero a veces sobran las palabras…no necesitaba explicaciones para tener que consolar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-dos horas después, Hermione y Ron estaban de nuevo fuera, sentados en la hierba a varios metros de donde estaban montadas las tiendas, cerca del lago.

-No, tu hermana me tiene preocupada

-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó poniéndose de pie, preocupado-¿le ha pasado algo? Si yo la veía…

-No, Ron, siéntate. ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Es evidente!-Hermione miró a Ron ceñuda ¿tan torpe era?

-Darme cuenta ¿de qué?-la castaña resopló-¿qué?

-Ron, me parece increíble que, viviendo con tu hermana y pasando la mitad del año con Harry no te hayas dado cuenta de nada-Hermione no se cortó en demostrar su exasperación, Ron como siempre, no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor- ¿de verdad que no has notado nada entre ellos?

-No, se tratan con naturalidad…aunque ahora con Gabrielle de por medio…

-¡PRECISAMENTE ESO RON!-le cortó Hermione-se tratan con naturalidad… ¡pero como amigos Ron! ¡Se tratan como siempre se han tratado! ¿Así estaban ellos cuando empezaron a salir?

-Ciertamente…-musitó Ron y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que le acababa de decir su amiga-tienes razón, se han tratado con normalidad…demasiada-Ron se volvió a levantar y daba dos pasos en dirección a la tienda cuando Hermione lo retuvo-no me digas que ese capullo…

-¡Ron, tranquilízate! No es momento de ir a meterte con él…

-¡Pero Hermione si está jugando con mi hermana…!

-Ron, no seas idiota, no es eso ¿tú ves capaz a Harry de jugar con tu hermana? ¿o dejarla y ya de inmediato coquetear con otra?-Ron se relajó un poco y se sentó de nuevo

-No, tienes razón

-Mira Ron, aquí lo que pasa es que los dos han roto, pero me temo que sé por qué. Y no precisamente por la "francesita", ni mucho menos-Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos; su amiga le decía la verdad. De todas maneras conocía a Harry y no era de los que dejaba a las chicas si no era por una buena razón.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Ron

-Harry ha roto con tu hermana para protegerla

-¿Para protegerla de qué?-Hermione le dedicó una mirada gélida-ah, vale

-Desde lo de Dumbledore, Harry debe estar furioso y se debe sentir culpable aunque no lo demuestre. Van dos años y en cada uno ha fallecido alguien muy querido por protegerle: el primero Sirius, ahora Dumbledore… además ya conoces el afán de Harry por proteger a todo el mundo y de querer abarcar más de lo que puede.

-Una vez más demuestras que sabes todas las respuestas-dijo Ron burlón a lo que Hermione respondió con otra mirada fría y ceñuda

-No es que sepa todo Ron, es simplemente observar con atención, cosa que no haces. Porque si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que Harry no está nada cómodo con la situación…y no lo está ahora con Gabrielle enganchada a él

_CONTINUARÁ_

_**EL RINCON DE LA AUTORA**_

Después de otro siglo sin escribir, aquí tenéis la teórica revisión del capítulo cinco…sin embargo, por la cantidad de cambios que he introducido podría hablarse de capítulo nuevo. Quité de en medio a Alexander (el más joven) para que no haya más problemas entre Harry y Ginny, pero he pensado que por un par de capis podría darle un poco de vidilla a Gabrielle y de paso irritarlos a los dos un poco más. Por no hablar de que le he dado más forma al capítulo y de seguro que no os aburrís tanto :P

Mi tardanza viene a que se me echaron encima los exámenes de Diciembre que por obra y gracia del decano y el jefe de departamento de Historia del Arte se han transformado en exámenes de Noviembre. Así que me he pasado cerca de un mes de encierro intelectual para estudiar. Pero bueno, ya estoy casi de vacaciones por lo que intentaré dejar un par de capis más, como mínimo, aprovechando que estoy inspirada.

Doy las gracias por los RR que recibí en su día y me tomaré la libertad de contestar uno de ellos por aquí, puesto que la persona que me lo mandó no está registrada y por tanto no podía contestarle con su debido mensaje.

**_Varg22 de Lupin: _**Gracias por tu RR, espero que llegues hasta aquí para leer mi respuesta. A mi también me trastornó esta pareja cuando leí la primera historia (algo que hice por otra página) y luego empecé a hacer mis pinitos con ellos dos…hasta que escribí Amores Ocultos. Te prometo que tendrás más de esta pareja pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre los demás, sobretodo porque se tratan de parejas que me gustan. Así evito empezar otras historias centradas en dichas parejas…y no acabaría nunca ninguna xD. Si es la tercera que lees, te recomiendo otras que hay, por ejemplo las de _Elanor Blackriver_, que tiene tres que me encantan.

En fin, ya nos vemos!!


	7. 6 La gran boda Weasley

_**CAPITULO SEIS: LA GRAN BODA WEASLEY**_

_**Nota: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he vuelto xD y espero que ahora sí actualice más asiduamente. Explicaciones al final :P**_

Llegó el tan esperado día por todos, la boda de Bill y Fleur, un día también esperado por Hermione y a la vez temido. Esperado porque todos esos días atrás, había tenido que soportar a Gabrielle que era más pesada, si cabía, que su hermana Fleur y temido, porque la melancolía la invadía. Si echaba de menos a Severus, cualquier día del año, aquel en que el hermano de su mejor amigo se casaba, lo echaría aún más de menos.

Hermione se levantó muy temprano, al igual que Ginny, que estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, disfrutando del amanecer. Ella también se alegraría de perder de vista a Gabrielle, porque desde que había llegado, Ginny había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse temprano a ver el amanecer. Dormía mal y muy poco, lo que la ponía de muy mal humor y minaba su propia moral.

-Buenos días Mione-la saludó y se bajó del alféizar. Aquella noche habían dormido en una de las habitaciones con Michelle, que aún dormía profundamente

-Buenos días ¿cómo estás?-por una vez, Ginny sonrió radiante y con sinceridad

-Feliz porque mi hermano se casa al fin. Ya hacía tiempo que deseaba que llegase este día-confesó

-Me alegra verte tan feliz

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación muy despacio y asomó por la puerta la cabeza de la señora Weasley

-¿Estáis levantadas? Bien, podéis bajar en cinco minutos a desayunar. Necesitamos ayuda para los últimos preparativos de la boda, así que daros prisa, por favor.

Las chicas hicieron caso y se vistieron de inmediato para bajar a desayunar. Despertaron a Michelle en cuánto la señora Weasley cerró la puerta y estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando una exhausta lechuza repiqueteó en la ventana.

-¿Alguna espera correspondencia?-preguntó Michelle

-Ehh...sí, yo-respondió Hermione-bajad vosotras, yo me quedo a cuidar de la lechuza

Su prima y su amiga bajaron mientras ella abría rápidamente la ventana. Como con todas las aves que había enviado su amado, la acomodó en la habitación y le dio de beber agua mientras ella leía la carta.

"Me siento feliz con lo que me has contado, como tú dices ya es un gran paso. Pero lo más importante ahora es que sigamos juntos, más ahora con esta situación por la que estoy pasando. Una situación que seguramente se complicará con mi regreso.

_Sí, voy a volver...debo volver porque así me lo pide el Señor Oscuro, tiene un nuevo trabajo para mi. Y sé que ahora confiará mucho más en mi y para esta guerra es necesario jugar con esta ventaja, saber mucho del enemigo para poder vencerle...especialmente por ese...tema relacionado con tu amigo Potter que seguro que a estas alturas conocerás también. La única manera de vencerle._

_No sé cuando nos veremos pero yo deseo que pronto. Te daré nuevo aviso cuando llegue al país"_

La castaña no cabía en sí de felicidad, ¡iba a volver!...era consciente de que seguirían teniendo complicaciones para verse pero al menos estaba en el país. Guardó la carta donde las demás (en su baúl, en uno de los muchos antiguos libros que tenía de sexto) y bajó a desayunar. Una vez allí, volvió a presenciar otro desplante de Ginny hacia Harry.

-Así que usted es Alexander Jover ¿no?

-Sí, así es

McGonagall se hallaba sentada en el que sería en breve su nuevo despacho de directora en funciones del colegio. Detrás de la mesa se hallaba sentado el joven Alexander, con una túnica algo desgastada pero de la más nueva que tenía, muy bien peinado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. McGonagall tenía en sus manos la carta de recomendación que misteriosamente recibió cuando comenzó a buscar un candidato al puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Usted no sabrá quién escribió esta carta ¿verdad? ¿No la escribió usted mismo?-le preguntó ceñuda

-Le aseguro que no, estoy tan desconcertado como usted-respondió sin variar su sonrisa. Era verdad, quién le ordenó para que fuera a hacer ese trabajito no le habló de que iba a ir tan bien recomendado, sin embargo agradeció interiormente a quién se molestó en hacerlo, porque le ahorraría trabajo

-Aja-McGonagall leyó una vez más la recomendación-según esta carta está sobradamente preparado para ocupar este puesto como profesor de Defensa, por sus amplios conocimientos en la materia e incluso en otras. Y la verdad es que con estos conocimientos tiene el puesto asegurado. Sin embargo, sabe que no es 100 seguro de que esta escuela abra ¿verdad? Es posible que no consiga el trabajo…

-Sí, ya me lo habían comentado, pero me atrae ese puesto. Dicen que está maldito…-McGonagall carraspeó

-Bueno, tampoco como eso…pero sí, es verdad que los antiguos profesores no han aguantado más de un año escolar. Sin embargo, lo de que está maldito no son más que rumores que corren los alumnos

-Aún así, sea verdad o no, quiero y necesito este puesto-McGonagall se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana del despacho que daba al exterior. Dándole la espalda al joven, le dijo

-En ese caso no se hable más…el puesto es suyo. Pero antes de formalizar nada quisiera hacerle unas advertencias. Supongo que conocerá sobradamente lo que ocurrió en este centro hace pocos meses ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto

-Muy bien. Quiero que tenga claro, que además de profesor, debe saber que además será un guardián…

-¿Un guardián?-le interrumpió extrañado

-Sí, algo así-sonrió ligeramente McGonagall-deberá velar siempre por sus alumnos y enfrentarse por ellos a todo aquel indeseable que entré en la escuela

-Mortífagos

-Exactamente. Pero hay algo más que debe saber

Habían ido a decorar el templo donde se celebraría la boda, bastante caldeados y malhumorados. Una vez más, Gabrielle se las había ingeniado para provocar la ira de Ginny. Es por eso que, cuando Fleur entró al templo, vestida de blanco y del brazo de su padre, treinta y cinco minutos después del mediodía, a todos les supo a gloria. Que la boda se estuviese desarrollando, significaba el fin de muchos problemas y de tanto ajetreo.

Bill ya estaba delante de la mesa donde se sentaba el hombre del Ministerio y junto a él estaba Molly, con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de echarse a llorar. Bill tenía un aspecto muy mejorado con respecto a la última vez que Hermione lo vio: apenas se le notaban sus cicatrices pero Hermione sospechaba que la magia tenía algo que ver, que le había aplicado algún hechizo para mejorar el aspecto físico de las mismas.

El templo era de estilo neoclásico, muy sencillo e ideal para celebrar ese tipo de celebraciones, casi siempre bodas. En caso que no se celebrara nada, se visitaba como monumento arquitectónico.

Lo habían decorado con flores de distintas clases y formas, hechizadas para que tuvieran un color lo más cercano posible al blanco (porque algunos tenían un color grisáceo veteados de rojo o de amarillo según el color original de la plata en cuestión) y unas haditas dejaban caer de cuando en cuando pétalos de rosa sobre los novios o los invitados.

En esos momentos el templo estaba repleto de personas, una cuarta parte eran pelirrojos, otra parte, eran familiares de Fleur; la mitad restante la conformaban miembros de la Orden del fénix, profesores de la escuela, amigos de ambas familias y magos de aspecto torvo y con pintas de echar una maldición a cualquier bicho viviente y bajo sospecha de ser un mortífago.

Hermione estaba sentada con sus padres y su prima con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. No podía evitar en esos momentos imaginarse a sí misma, del brazo de su padre, caminando con un precioso vestido de novia, mientras Severus la esperaba para convertirse en marido y mujer. Era difícil no pensar en él, le echaba de menos mucho más que otras veces. A su lado, Michelle miraba de reojo a Ron, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la estancia con un bonito traje muggle, cuya corbata le molestaba a menudo. Hermione deseó que hubiera algo más entre ellos al final del día, pues durante esos días, los dos habían congeniado muy bien. Y ella se alegraría mucho.

Los que no lo debían estar pasando nada bien, eran Ginny y Harry. El moreno estaba sentado entre los gemelos y Ginny en cambio, al ser dama de honor, estaba sentada con Gabrielle. Por si no hubiera tenido suficiente durante esos días, debía aguantar ahora sentada junto a la francesa, que cada vez que podía miraba con descaro a Harry, que estaba sentado dos bancas por detrás de ellas. El chico sin embargo, evitaba mirarlas, no por Ginny sino porque estaba un poco harto de Gabrielle. Ya soportaba de por sí mucha presión como para tener encima todo el día a la chica, dándole mimos que no deseaba y pendiente de él las 24 horas del día. Se sentía muy incómodo en su presencia y si además estaba Ginny cerca, se sentía aún peor porque era evidente que ella no lo estaba pasando bien. No estaba ciego y se sentía muy culpable. Pero es que no había tenido oportunidad de despegarse de Gabrielle…hasta el momento de la ceremonia…

El banquete se desarrolló en los jardines de la Madriguera que, tras su desgnomización, fue ampliada mágicamente por el Señor Weasley y decorada profusamente por los gemelos y la Señora Weasley ayudados de cuando en cuando por Harry y Ron, reconvirtiéndose al final en algo similar a la terraza de un restaurante muggle.

Los invitados, que se fueron acomodando en multitud de mesas rectangulares, eran más numerosos que los que habían acudido al templo. Muchos de ellos, todos pelirrojos, Hermione los había visto desfilar por la casa de los Weasley a lo largo de los días que había pasado hasta ese momento en la Madriguera. Hermanos, primos, abuelos, tíos...toda la familia al completo estaba presente en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Y curiosamente se parecían mucho entre ellos, no se sabía si por el hecho de ser pelirrojos, pero Harry vio a muchos chicos que se parecían a Ron y otros que podrían haberse hecho pasar por Fred o George.

Todo lo contrario ocurría con la familia de Fleur. El parecido entre ellos era más apreciable entre las féminas, sobretodo si había algo de veela corriendo por su sangre, como era el caso de Fleur, o eran por completo veela. Y eso se notaba pues la mayoría de los varones, fueran sus acompañantes o no, se quedaban mirando embelesando cuando alguna pasaba o se sentaba cerca de ellos.

Los chicos se sentaron juntos con Michelle y como no, con Gabrielle, que quería sentarse al lado de Harry. El chico, por una vez en su vida, agradeció aliviado que fuera detenido por infinidad de conocidos y no tan conocidos para ser saludado, presentado, alabado y alguna que otra vez hasta reñido por señoras que le recordaron a la madre de Ron con esa actitud. Dentro de esa gente conocida, estaban Hagrid, que seguía afectado por lo de Dumbledore, Tonks que estaba bellísima, con su pelo (esta vez natural) y precioso vestido muggle que resaltaba su figura, acompañada de Lupin. Ambos lo saludaron efusivamente aunque no tanto como Ojoloco Moody, que seguía vistiendo de forma estrafalaria. También vio a otros muchos miembros de la Orden y para sorpresa suya, la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa inusual pintada en su cara.

Así pues, gracias a estas personas, Hermione y Ron pudieron respirar tranquilos y no sentirse abandonados por Harry cuando finalmente se sentó entre Charlie y un primo suyo. Al menos durante la suculenta comida no tendrían que soportar a Gabrielle coqueteando con el moreno.

Sobre la misma hora en la que los invitados empezaron a degustar el segundo plato en la boda, un tren mercante partía desde la frontera con Francia. Había un vagón, de los últimos, que apenas revisaban, pues a cualquiera que le tocara ese trabajo no le agradaba hacerlo, así que lo evitaban. No sabían qué, pero ese vagón tenía algo que atraía ratas y otros animalejos desagradables. También era verdad que a veces cargaban ese vagón con alimentos y siempre quedaba dentro frutas, verduras o patatas, que iban pudriéndose y dejando permanente el olor, atrayendo todo.

Todo eso era lo que le habían explicado a Snape en una curiosa carta anónima, recibida cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, al no saber cómo volver sin ser visto o descubierto. Había barajado tantas posibilidades pero todas a largo plazo y con pociones como principales protagonistas de sus planes. Y entonces, le llega esa carta, donde le describían con gran detalle todo, horarios de llegada, de partida, su recorrido, posibles trasbordos y una extensa información plasmada en varias hojas, alguna que al final le resultó innecesaria.

Fue una suerte que en las cajas, en aquella ocasión, rezara "Muy frágil" en todos los lados posibles de las cajas. Quince minutos después de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, Severus apareció de la nada, tras dos altas pilas de cajas superpuestas. Dio una vuelta por el vagón para examinarlo y fue suficiente para encontrar lo que buscaba: una caja anormalmente grande de la que desveló una vieja maleta de viaje, que cogió y la llevó a su escondite, tras las dos pilas de cajas.

En base de esa información recibida, Snape planeó su viaje, empezando en cómo infiltrarse en el tren. El remitente de dicha carta, le sugería hacerlo como polizón, de hecho era la razón por la que le habló de ese vagón. Así, Snape ocultó su maleta en esa caja, se aseguró que subía al tren y que acababa en ese vagón y él llegó allí a través de un hechizo ocultador.

El destino de ese tren era una estación al norte de Francia y allí tendría ya que descubrir por su cuenta la manera de llegar a Londres sin que ser descubierto por los del Ministerio…a menos que de nuevo, su remitente anónimo le vuelva a echar una mano. Fuera como fuese, era primordial llegar pronto e ileso, no sólo porque se lo ordenaba su señor sino porque quería volver a estar cerca de Hermione y poder protegerla.

De camino allí había conseguido algunos viejos números de periódicos muggles y algunos números de periódicos del mundo mágico en aquel país. La pérdida de Dumbledore había llegado hasta allí y empezaba a notarse tanto en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle. Extraños accidentes y desgraciadas muertes en el mundo de los segundos y el inicio de una era oscura para los primeros. En el momento en que murió el director de Hogwarts, los mortífagos se creían con la absoluta libertad de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Y Severus sabía que esos "accidentes" en el mundo muggle eran provocados por el morboso placer de matar a quienes molestaban…sin necesidad de estar bajo órdenes de Voldemort.

El tren traqueteó violentamente y tuvo que sostenerse. Uno de los periódicos cayó al suelo y quedó abierto por una página, la del reportaje que hacían sobre Dumbledore. Era de un ejemplar en español, no entendía nada pero la tristeza lo invadió. Era inevitable no sentirla. Había sido tanto para él, había sido un gran hombre que sin él, el mundo mágico se quedaba huérfano, nada más había que ver lo que había desencadenado su muerte.

No le quedaba otra que seguir y seguir apretando los dientes, no pensar en ello y tirar hacia delante. No se olvidaba que si estaba en aquel maldito trasto viejo era porque ahora era la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Se preguntaba cuál sería su nueva misión y su nueva vida como mortífago, después de ese asesinato

Algo rozó su pierna y se sobresaltó. Habría jurado que había sido una rata………….. ¿una rata?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**El rincón de la autora**_

Sé que como compensación debería haber dejado un capítulo más largo que de costumbre pero he preferido cortar aquí porque mis neuronas, con los exámenes, no dan para más.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza y gracias por vuestra paciencia, si todavía seguís esta historia. Las razones de mi tardanza: cierta falta de tiempo, la poca inspiración y los exámenes que cada dos por tres me pisan los talones…pues como que todo unido ha hecho que haya tardado tantísimo en volver a publicar. Seguramente vuelva a tardar un poco en volver a publicar (espero), tengo también que seguir la historia de Final Fantasy VIII que también la dejé abandonada.

A este paso, sé que saldrá antes publicado el último libro de Harry Potter, así que ya desde ahora, avisaré de que a diferencia de lo que hice con Amores Ocultos, no seguiré la línea de ese libro. Primero porque sería spoilear de mala manera a la mayoría de los que leéis la historia (sí, seguramente me pillaré la versión inglesa y a traducir se ha dicho) y segundo, por mucho que quisiera, no podría seguirla teniendo en cuenta los personajes de mi propia inventiva que he añadido a la historia. Dicho sea de paso, seré muy severa con el tema de spoilers y si veo alguno por ahí en mis RR……..procurad no hacerlo ;-).

Este capítulo lo cambié bastante respecto al que tenía pensado hacer, al añadir la pequeña entrevista a Alexander y la incursión de Severus en el tren que lo lleve casi de vuelta a casa xD. Seguiré un poco más con la boda en el próximo episodio, donde se descubrirán algunas cosas interesantes, al menos los chicos lo descubrirán. Y también que es esa rata que se ha encontrado Severus, aunque si sois astuts sabréis a qué me refiero con ella.

Bueno eso es todo, sólo me queda saludar a** Laura**, que me dejo un RR hace ya tiempo. Más que arte, estudio Historia del Arte, pero más o menos sí, estudiamos ramas similares.

Nos vemos!!!


	8. 7 Yo confio en él

**CAPITULO 7: YO CONFÍO EN EL**

Hasta que por fin se marchó. Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver alejarse la figura de la joven francesa con alguno de sus familiares (porque sus padres seguirían un poco más en la fiesta que poco a poco iba acabando). Después del banquete los chicos tuvieron que soportar los momentos más tensos hasta ahora entre Ginny y Harry.

Después de repartida la tarta a todos, las mesas se apartaron y se alinearon para abrir en el jardín una amplia pista de baile y acomodar una pista de baile donde un grupo no demasiado conocido de música (porque era francés) amenizó la fiesta. Gabrielle, en venganza por no haber estado junto al moreno durante la comida, aprovechó la ocasión para aprisionarlo y no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. Lo mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo, ya fueran canciones románticas (y la ocasión pues lo requería) o canciones pegadizas. Harry no tenía manera de librarse y se estaba cansando, iba a estallar de un momento a otro pero con tanta gente alrededor, decidió aguantar.

Por otro lado, estaba Ginny, que no se quedó atrás y salió a bailar a la pista, al principio sola, pero luego salía siempre acompañada del mismo chico, un muchacho algo mayor que ella, muy apuesto y que debía de ser familiar de Fleur y Gabrielle porque hablaba con acento muy pronunciado, que recordaba a ambas. El chico parecía gustarle Ginny y ella no se cortaba un pelo en coquetear con él, sobretodo si notaba que Harry los miraba.

Hermione, al contrario que otras veces, se pasó también mucho tiempo metida en la pista, bailando sola, con amigos e incluso con desconocidos. A pesar de que a veces se encontraba cansada, ella seguía aguantando más que nadie. No lo hacía por diversión si no para tener vigiladas a las dos parejas, porque las féminas, cuando se cruzaban por la pista se echaban unas miradas asesinas que nada tenían que envidiarle a las de ningún mortífago.

Por si acaso le daban a alguna de las dos, entorpecer los pasos de baile de la otra pareja, ahí estaba Hermione para impedirlo, cortando el paso a alguna de las dos, lo que acababa provocando que otras personas acabaran chocando unas con otras y formando un pequeño caos y ganándose una buena bronca por parte de algunos y algunas.

Así pues, las cosas se calmaron en cuanto la francesa desapareció de la vista de todos… o de casi todos, porque Ron en cambio, no sufrió tanto con su amigo y con su hermana, estaba más pendiente de otra persona: Michelle. Los dos estuvieron toda la noche hablando y hablando, a veces tonteando, a veces bailando, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo se percataron del paso del tiempo cuando Michelle debía de irse ya con los padres de Hermione.

Las personas que debían de irse a casa, lo hacía a través de la chimenea, por una red especial Flu, muy segura, para evitar que nadie tuviera problemas para llegar a su hogar y llegaran sanos y salvo. También usaron trasladores, muy controlados, porque muchos de los invitados no les gustaba la red Flu. La razón del uso de estos medios y no la de la aparición era la seguridad por encima de todo y no levantar sospechas en el mundo muggle; así los regresos estaban más controlados.

Habían hecho lo mismo para llegar al lugar de la celebración de la boda, pero ahora lo hacían por otra razón más: algunos de los magos iban más "alegres" de la cuenta (algunos demasiado) y con esa controlada marcha de personas a sus hogares, se evitaban también percances a causa del estado de los más contentos.

Hermione también se alejó del tumulto de la fiesta para despedir también a sus padres, enfrente de la chimenea. Mientras ella se despedía como si se fuera a Hogwarts (no les contó nada respecto al viaje que pretendía emprender con Harry porque no quería preocuparles… ya hablaría con ellos en su momento), Ron y Michelle hablaban, cogidos de ambas manos y con una mirada de infinita tristeza.

-Supongo que tú volverás a Hogwarts ¿no?-Michelle no podía mirarle a los ojos, miraba al suelo, al igual que Ron

-Sinceramente… no lo sé-ahora la chica alzó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, con sorpresa

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Ron chistó pidiéndole que hablara en voz baja.

-No quiero que se lo digas a nadie pero…-el pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, sobretodo donde se hallaban los padres de su mejor amiga-… lo más seguro es que no volvamos a la escuela abra o no

-Pero… ¿y eso?

-Me iré de viaje con Harry; me gustaría decirte dónde pero por el momento la situación me lo impide. Tu prima también viene con nosotros por lo que, por favor, no digas nada de esto a nadie. Es un secreto y no queremos preocupar a nadie

-¿Entonces?...-preguntó con la voz ahogada, al borde del llanto

-No te preocupes, te escribiré mucho, Hermione me enseñará a utilizar bien el correo muggle y…

-¡No!-le cortó inesperadamente-quiero que utilices el correo mágico ¡me hará mucha ilusión!-terminó Michelle con una sonrisa que Ron correspondió feliz.

Justo después, la chica desapareció la primera, antes que sus tíos y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su prima y a Ron

Ginny podía oír a su madre desde donde estaba, en el pasillo, oyendo como al otro lado de la puerta, Harry parecía estar preparando su maleta de viaje y cambiándose. Él había subido para no gritar de rabia (ciertos desconocidos bromeaban por su "idilio" con Gabrielle) y para empezar a empacar las cosas y emprender su viaje lo más pronto posible.

La pelirroja miraba fijamente la puerta, con el corazón enloquecido. No había sido consciente hasta ese instante de la realidad, había evitado pensar en ello… que pasaría mucho tiempo sin verlo más.

¿Y si le pedía que la llevara con él? Sabía que le diría que no pero por intentarlo, no perdía nada. Realmente… realmente no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin verlo… y sin saber si saldría viva de esa o no.

La puerta se abrió y salió por ella Harry, vestido de muggle y cargado con su baúl. Alzó la vista hacia ella sorprendido. Seguía con el vestido que había llevado durante todo el día, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, ondulados por el recogido. Al verlo así, su mirada cambió del abatimiento al desafío en pocos segundos.

-Te vas-no se trataba de una pregunta y no añadió nada más

-Cuanto antes me vaya…antes terminará todo- Harry apretó la mano que sujetaba el baúl y desvió sus ojos un poco a la derecha. Si seguía mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja iba a cometer una locura. Quería decirle tantas cosas… iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin verla pero…

-Quiero irme contigo-le dijo Ginny, percatándose de su turbación. Harry se sorprendió, no tanto como esperaba la chica, pero notó que no esperaba en esos momentos, esas palabras

-No puedes venir, es peligroso-dijo el chico, intentando que no le temblara la voz

-¡Déjame ir por favor!-la chica se lanzó hacia él, aferrando sus manos a su camiseta, a la altura del pecho, haciendo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco-déjame ir contigo, no soportaría estar lejos de ti-el moreno dejó caer el baúl al suelo con un sonoro ruido hueco al chocar contra el suelo, más cuando la chica apoyó la cabeza sobre él. Oyó unos sollozos… estaba llorando. Sentía que él también se iba a derrumbar y no podría llevar a cabo lo que pretendía

-Ginny es muy peligroso, es mejor que te quedes aquí-le dijo Harry, con los ojos cerrados y temblando, luchando con sus deseos de abrazarla.

-¡No quiero!-levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara-¡quiero ir contigo! ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

-Gin, esto ya lo hemos hablado-dijo con voz débil-no puedes venir…

-¡Deja ya de hacerte el héroe!-gritó Ginny desesperada-¡deja ya de proteger a todo el mundo! ¡Sé cuidarme sola!-repitió

-¡NO ES ESO!-Ginny se apartó un poco asustada, momento que Harry aprovechó para agarrarla de los brazos, lo que la asustó más-¡esto no es un juego! ¡No es nada comparado con lo que hemos vivido!...ahora te puedes morir-terminó con un gemido que no pudo ahogar. Después la soltó y fijó la vista en el suelo, donde estaba su baúl. Se agachó y lo cogió en el momento en que se acercaban unos pasos, que no eran del fantasma de la casa…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Hermione los observa con Pigwideon sobre el hombro, algo adormilada. También se había cambiado de ropa e iba a terminar de escribir una carta a Severus… pero había estado oyendo unos gritos y al ver a Harry con su baúl, y a Ginny llorosa, comprendió de inmediato lo que ocurría y decidió quedarse allí

-No es nada-mintió el chico

-Ya…y ¿a dónde vas con eso?-preguntó Hermione con los ojos entornados, con suspicacia

-Me voy-dijo Harry con voz cansina

-¿Cómo que "me voy"? ¿Tú sólo?-el chico afirmó enérgico-¡estás loco! Tú no vas a ninguna parte ¡quedamos en irnos los tres a ese viaje!

-Pues he cambiado de idea, me voy solo-Harry se giró pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su baúl voló a Hermione, que se había bastado de un hechizo no verbal para arrebatárselo.

-No te vas a ningún lado, antes tenemos que discutirlo entre todos-Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione sujetaba con firmeza su baúl y no parecía tener intención de devolvérselo-ve y avisa a Ron, hablaremos con todos, ahora que están juntos. Porque no pretenderás marcharte sin avisar ¿verdad?-el chico se quedó pensativo y Hermione creyó que le iba a decir que sí-venga vamos… yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Harry obedeció con desgana y fue a buscar a su amigo. Cuando se aseguró de que había desaparecido, Ginny soltó un gemido y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos. La castaña se arrodilló junto a ella y acarició con ternura su pelo.

-Tranquila Gin. Intentaré retrasar lo más posible su partida… y ojala Lupin, Hagrid y McGonagall lo convenzan para que, si abre Hogwarts, se quede un año más, para finalizar sus estudios-la ayudó a ponerse en pie, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Hermione… es que esto es muy duro. Os vais a ir de viaje, a dios sabe dónde… y no puedo ir con ustedes ¿y si no os vuelvo a ver? ¿y si no regresáis nunca?-Pigwideon, cansada (N/A: por cierto, no lo recuerdo bien ¿era macho o hembra?) de esperar encima del hombro de Hermione, se fue al de su dueña y escondió su cabeza dispuesta a dormirse.

Hermione se admitió a si misma, que no había pensado en ello y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, pensaba que conseguiría convencer a Harry para hacer un año más en Hogwarts. Cuando terminó el entierro de Dumbledore y aceptó partir con Harry a su viaje, no lo pensó mucho, creía que sería como otra de las muchas aventuras que habían tenido juntos. Ginny tenía razón, esa aventura iba a ser la más peligrosa de todas y tal vez no volverían a verse jamás. Había estado pensando más en su amado y en las razones que habían llevado a Dumbledore a planear su propio asesinato que a pensar en ese viaje.

-Tranquila-repitió-arreglaré esto. Ahora sube a cambiarte

La abrazó, le besó en la mejilla y vio como se iba a su habitación, no sin antes atrapar a la lechuza. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca o que no subiera por las escaleras y sacó la carta que llevaba escondida. Leyó lo que llevaba escrito

_"Amor, espero que regreses ileso y aunque sea muy esperado por mi, visto a ojos del que sabemos, tu regreso del exilio significa que te requieren para una misión importante._

_La boda ha sido maravillosa y no ha habido incidentes, aunque con la compañía que hemos tenido, dudo que hubiera ocurrido algo grave"_

Respiró hondo y observó el baúl de Harry. Me voy solo era vidente la carga que el moreno tenía que sostener, ser el Elegido por la profecía, para asesinar o ser asesinado. Estaba haciendo mella en él, sin hablar lo que le había afectado la muerte de Dumbledore. Esto no hacía más que confirmar lo que llevaba sospechando desde que llegó: había roto con Ginny para protegerla, la misma razón que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de irse solo.

_"Desgraciadamente, no sé si estaré para recibirte. Quién ya sabes está dispuesto a irse solo a buscar aquello por lo que muchos han muerto para dar fin a la búsqueda. Estamos intentando convencerlo de que haga lo contrario, que lo posponga todo… pero ya sabes lo orgulloso que es y si no lo conseguimos… intentaremos irnos con él. Es lo mejor que podríamos hacer"_

Terminó de escribir la carta y la preparó para enviar. Intentó revelar lo menos posible en su carta, como hizo Harry en su día con Sirius. Esperaba que nadie la interceptara aunque lo veía muy probable. Vio alejarse a la lechuza mientras que no tan lejos de allí sucedía una situación insólita…

-¡No por favor! ¡No era mi intención asustarte! ¡Por favor!-sonaban sus gritos como las de la vil rata que era. Severus no se pensaría dos veces el lanzarlo a los raíles del tren… total, una vida más, una vida menos (N/A: esto me recuerda a cierto anuncio…). Y de seguro que ya no era necesario para Voldemort. Podía imaginarse su risa cruel cuando le dijera que ese imbécil había sufrido un desgraciado "accidente".

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?-la voz de Severus denotaba la ira que llevaba días conteniendo y la amargura que estaba soportando.

-Llevo días siguiéndote-dijo con voz ahogada pues Severus lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la túnica y lo tenía suspendido varios metros por encima del suelo-nuestro señor me envió para buscarte y asegurarse que seguías sus órdenes.

-O sea… que te ha mandado de espía…-Colagusano comenzó a temblar, sabía que ese tono de voz, peligrosamente melodioso y esa sonrisa macabra solo podían significar una cosa: que podía morir.

-¡No, no, no! No es eso, solo quiere que…-Severus puso sus caras a pocos centímetros y le cortó en un susurro.

-¿Sabes qué? No me lo creo-Colagusano perdió el poco color que tenía y sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-¡Es la verdad!-chilló desesperado

-¿No sabes quién soy?-el hombrecillo asintió sin saber que quería decir Severus-a mi me parece que no. Yo soy el asesino de Dumbledore y si quiero…puedo matarte a ti también

-Quién se imaginaría que el viejo Snape, siempre fiel a Dumbledore, lo acabaría traicionando-comentó Charlie, mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por su copa vacía.

Ya era muy tarde y en el jardín sólo quedaban los más allegados a los novios, los cuales ya habían partido de viaje de luna de miel a un pueblo cercano pero hermoso. Se habían quedado los padres, sus hermanos, McGonagall, Ojoloco, Lupin y Tonks y Hagrid, todos sentados en torno a la misma mesa.

-Nadie está seguro de ello. Sólo se cuenta con la palabra de Harry, que presenció todo. Es su palabra contra la de Severus-dijo McGonagall, a quien le volvió la mirada sombría.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, el moreno apareció con Ron, el cual tenía aspecto de haber peleado de mala gana con Harry, quién tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Todos quedaron de inmediato en silencio, hecho que el chico ignoró sentándose frente a Lupin y Tonks. Fue el antiguo profesor quién decidió romper el silencio y retomar la conversación.

-Harry, quisiéramos que nos confirmaras a todos lo que viste en la torre-la mirada del chico se endureció aún más y su voz acompañó a esta

-¿Qué más queréis saber? Siempre he dicho la verdad sobre Snape y lo que ocurrió es lo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Es un cerdo traidor.

-¡Harry!-soltó la madre de Ron alarmada, que casi tira la botella medio vacía de vino. Ron por otro lado le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas y Lupin lo miró inquisitivo. En esos momentos, llegaron también Ginny y Hermione, que permanecieron de pie tras Charlie.

-En cierto modo tienes razón-comenzó el señor Weasley-si no hubiera hecho nada ¿por qué huyo junto a los mortífagos?

Hermione sabía de que estaban hablando todos en esos momentos, estaban muy serios y la cara de Harry hablaba por si sola. Incluso los gemelos estaban muy serios y prestaron atención a Hagrid, que silenció los cuchicheos con su imponente voz, algo tomada por la bebida

-Estáis todos equivocados-empezó a llenar por enésima vez su vaso-nada es lo que parece

-¿Qué nada es lo que parece?-preguntó Harry incrédulo, pensando que Hagrid había bebido demasiado

-Sí, nada es lo que parece… Severus es inocente-Hermione no fue la única en abrir los ojos como platos y preguntarse si el gigante sabía lo mismo que ella. Harry se levantó indignado, asustando al pobre Ron, pero casi nadie más se dio cuenta de ello, todos esperaban a que Hagrid siguiera hablando, expectantes.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es inocente? ¿Sabes tú algo más sobre esto?-le preguntó Harry controlando sus ganas de gritar.

-Por muchas razones Harry… y una de ellas es porque confío en él

-¿Confías en él?-preguntó McGonagall ceñuda

-Sí Minerva…Dumbledore me contó todo. Y si él confía en Severus Snape, yo también

_CONTINUARÁ_

_**Notas de autora**_Y finalmente terminé el capitulo. Comentarios pocos al respecto. Sólo el final, que lo tuve que hacer así. Como recordareis, en Amores Ocultos, Hagrid decía que sabía "algo"…realmente, mi intención no era esa, se suponía que seguía al libro pero es que cuando escribí el capitulo, no había leído aún el libro por Salamanca. Y en la traducción que tenía lo habían puesto así.

Voy a tardar un poco más en escribir el siguiente capitulo porque tengo ahora que seguir con la historia de Final Fantasy, pero no os preocupéis, ahora me sobra el tiempo para escribir :P.


	9. Cambios y verdades

**CAPITULO 8: Cambios y verdades**

_**El rincón de la autora**_

Os resultará extraño que comience el episodio con mis notas pero lo hago por una buena razón. Como ya dije, en cuanto saliera el séptimo libro pillaría el libro en inglés o una traducción y me dedicaría a leerlo. Dije también hace dos capítulos que sería muy severa con los RR y los spoilers y que no seguiría el hilo del séptimo libro.

Si escribo es para retractarme un poco y decir de nuevo, que me será imposible seguir el hilo del último libro de la saga… pero no negaré que incluiré cosas del mismo. Es por eso que hago esto antes de este capítulo.

He leído el libro de cabo a rabo (es por eso que he tardado en publicar) y lógicamente me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. Seguiré manteniendo lo que decía, es decir, no seguiré el hilo de la historia de DH, pero me será inevitable no introducir elementos de la historia del último libro de la saga, referentes por ejemplo a los horcrux, a Dumbledore y a otros temas que tenía pensado incluir y que me será imposible no verme influida por el libro. Además que, quienes hayan leído el libro entero, sabrán que muchas de las cosas que escribí en Amores Ocultos, coinciden con lo que JK ha escrito en su libro y por eso tomaré algunas cosas también del libro sobre Snape.

Lógicamente, no serán cosas calcadas al libro, muchas de esas cosas se verán modificadas y adaptadas al ritmo que marqué en Amores Ocultos.

Eso es todo lo que tenía que deciros, a partir de ahora corre de vuestra cuenta seguir leyendo o no, pues a partir de este capítulo aparecerán spoilers, cosas referentes al séptimo libro, sutiles pero son spoilers y me veo obligada a avisar. Sé que esto provocará que mi número de lectores de esta historia se vea rebajado pero es un riesgo que ya corrí con la primera parte de la historia y del que no me arrepentí. Al fin y al cabo yo voy a seguir escribiendo, por lo que podréis leer en cuanto consigáis leeros el libro. Pido desde aquí mil disculpas si a alguien le molesta este pequeño cambio.

Y ahora, empieza la historia

-Eso es imposible-insistía Harry-¡no me dijo nada!

-Que te estuviese dando clases particulares no significaba que te tuviera que contar sus planes

-Pero Hagrid, nadie más en la orden supo de esos planes-alegó McGonagall, visiblemente afectada por la noticia de que nadie más supo de esos supuestos planes

-Porque nos conoce a todos lo suficiente para saber que si os lo contaba, ibais a impedir que sucediera… pero os puedo asegurar de nuevo, que nada es lo que parece.

Harry se sentó, completamente ausente y muy confundido. Conocía a Hagrid muy bien y sabía que su amigo no mentía (sabía que a veces incluso hablaba más de la cuenta), ocultaba cosas pero no mentía. Recordó entonces la noche de San Valentín, cuando Hagrid oyó discutir a Dumbledore y Snape y les dijo que sabía algunas cosas y les pidió que no hurgaran más. Se refería a eso, a que sabía todo…

-¿De qué se trata entonces si no es de un asesinato¿O no ha sido él quién lo mato?-preguntó la señora Weasley-Albus Dumbledore apareció muerto en la parte superior de la torre, donde había decenas de mortífagos ¡alguien debió matarlo seguro!

-Bicho malo, nunca muere-añadió Ojoloco Moody como si aquello zanjase todo. Mientras tanto Hagrid se fue unos momentos del lugar y volvió con su abrigo de piel de topo, que trajo tambaleándose un poco. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un fajo de papelees, que resultaron ser sobres y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Dumbledore dejó algunas cartas dirigidas a algunas de vosotros-explicó repartiendo dos sobres a lo largo de los presentes-son su herencia, lo que les pertenece a cada uno de vosotros, además de algunas palabras dirigidas a ustedes. Los bienes que os pertenecen os serán entregados en breve de la mano de su hermano Aberforth

Había entregado una carta a McGonagall y otra a un todavía más sorprendido Harry. Un último sobre se lo quedó Hagrid y terminó de explicar.

-Esta última carta, es para Severus Snape, que se la entregaré cuando sea oportuno

-¿No nos va a contar nada sobre lo del asesinato de…?-comenzó Fred

-No. Preferiría que fuera el propio Severus el que lo explique con más detalle. Yo ya he tenido que hacer lo que debía. Os pido que creáis en mí y seáis pacientes. Pronto sabréis la verdad.

Algunos protestaron pero ya a Harry le había dejado de interesar la conversación. Miraba su nombre escrito, escrito del puño y letra de Dumbledore. Tampoco vio como Ginny sonreía a su lado débilmente porque intuía que aquello, retrasaría un poco su partida.

El viaje estaba a punto de terminar y lo había disfrutado mucho menos de lo que creía. Había estado oyendo sus gemidos ahogados por la mordaza durante todo el trayecto. Si llegaba sin ser descubierto, sería un logro.

Después de amenazarlo, ese maldito había confesado al fin la verdad: había vuelto a fallar a su señor y tenía muchas posibilidades de morir

-P-por eso actúo ahora por cuenta propia-lloriqueó, arrodillado y con la cabeza contra el suelo sucio-sé que eres un traidor, sé que eres un traidor, que eres fiel al viejo. Pienso utilizar esa información para delatarte…-Severus dejó escapar un puntapié a su cara y le quitó las ganas de utilizar ese (poco recomendable) tono de seguridad absoluta

-Pensabas hacer, porque ya no harás-Peter se agarraba su sangrante nariz, sin dejar de llorar-si quieres ganarte favores de tu señor, hazlo sin delatar a compañeros ¿no crees?-le propinó otra patada. Iba a descargar su ira con aquel imbécil.

-Basta, te lo suplico, no me pegues… haré lo que ti digas

Era lo que quería oír. Lo convenció por las malas de ser su esclavo y sirviente y que por la cuenta que le traía, no lo delataría. Después lo ató y amordazó. Es así cómo estaba treinta minutos antes de llegar a la estación.

No es que le motivara tener con él a Colagusano, era una completa carga adicional. Si por él fuera, se desharía de él pero antes quería averiguar que tenía que hacer, cual era su nueva misión. Así por el camino decidía realmente que hacer con él.

Preparó todo lo que tenía que preparar para bajarse del tren, estaban a punto de llegar a la estación, ocultando lo que tenía que ocultar, incluido a Colagusano. Mientras lo hacía entró, por la abertura que era intento de ventana, una extraña lechuza, bastante pequeñita, portando un pergamino bien enrollado. Cogió la nota y la leyó: era de nuevo su informante anónimo y le indicaba la mejor manera de salir de allí y volver a Londres sin llamar la atención.

Harry llegó a su habitación después de abandonar el jardín, dejándose caer sobre la cama, muy cansado. En su mano aún seguía el sobre cerrado de Dumbledore y su equipaje había vuelto a su cuarto. Al poco, entraron tras él Ron y Hermione, la última cerrando ruidosamente la puerta. Ninguno dijo nada e ignorando la presencia de ambos, se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama, abriendo el sobre y sacando la carta para leerla. Se sorprendió al leer otros dos nombres más, además del suyo.

"_**A Harry J. Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**A la señorita Granger, le dejo el libro de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que espero que lo encuentre interesante e instructivo.**_

_**Al señor Weasley, le dejo mi desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice**_

_**Y por último, al señor Potter, le dejo la primera snitch que atrapó, como muestra de la recompensa que uno recibe por la perseverancia y la habilidad. También lego la espada de Godric Gryffindor"**_

Harry al principio no comprendió nada de aquello. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquello era parte de su herencia y que no sólo iba dirigida a él. Tras esa breve nota, estaba la carta dirigida sólo a él.

"_**Querido Harry**_

_**Sé que cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, yo habré pasado a mejor vida. Muchas dudas y muchos sentimientos te embargarán en estos momentos. Seguro que recordarás nuestras clases y mis palabras: no evites sentir dolor, sentir amargura… sentir amor, pues eso te diferencia de Tom y es tu mejor carta para ganar. Pero deberás controlar tu odio. Te conozco muy bien y sé que sientes rabia y desprecio por el profesor Snape, al creer que fue él quién me mató. Sí, lo hizo, pero no por lo que todos creerán al oír tu versión. Espero que Hagrid te haya explicado todo lo que te tenga que explicar. Que el odio no te ciegue Harry; no digo que no lo sientas pero cegarte es sólo el camino a la perdición. Ten presente que el profesor Snape es sólo otra víctima más de las artimañas de Tom. Prométeme que lo escucharás cuando llegue el momento y que aceptes toda la ayuda que te brinde.**_

_**Ya sólo me queda decirte que sigas tu formación y tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje.**_

_**Hasta siempre**_

_**Albus Dumbledore"**_

Leyó la carta un par de veces más, después una vez al testamento y a continuación se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar-comenzó Ron cruzándose de brazos._ Recordarás mis palabras _No, las había olvidado, había olvidado una de las primeras cosas que le dijo aquel año.

-Habíamos quedado en irnos juntos a ese viaje-prosiguió Hermione. _**"Ginny tenía razón, me estoy dejando llevar por mi complejo y he olvidado las palabras más importantes de Dumbledore, que no olvidara a mis amigos"**_

-Y tú te has decidido en irte solo

-Cosa que no permitiremos-concluyó Hermione. Harry sonrió, se incorporó y los miró. No los había escuchado del todo pero intuía que se habían preparado esa charla. Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes, Ron y Hermione esperando a que Harry dijera algo, confiando en que les hubiera prestado atención y él pensando en cómo disculparse con ellos y decirles que se venían con él. Abajo se oían a los más rezagados, ayudando a recoger o despidiéndose.

Harry se levantó y puso su baúl encima de la cama. Después, los volvió a mirar y les dijo con ímpetu y fingido enfado:

-¿A qué esperáis para hacer las maletas?-las expresiones de Hermione y Ron cambiaron, se suavizaron y sonrieron. Se miraron y, como poniéndose de acuerdo, lo abrazaron.

-¿Por dónde empezaremos?-preguntó Ron tras separarse.

-Iremos al Valle de Godric-contestó Harry con total seguridad

-Entonces mañana empezaremos…

-Harry, cariño estás…-alguien abrió de repente la puerta

-…el viaje hacia el Valle de Godric-terminó Ron en tono de celebración

-…dormido-el trío miró con sorpresa aterrorizada a la recién llegada Señora Weasley, cuya sonrisa desapareció de golpe y preguntó ceñuda:

-¿De qué viajes estáis hablando?

Ginny despertó con un agradable olor a comida y un gran dolor de cabeza. Había dormido poco y mal, pensando en si Harry finalmente se había ido de viaje o no. Se incorporó en la cama y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, que daba al huerto. Por la posición del sol, intuía que era por la tarde, las cuatro o las cinco. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló de su ropero y se asomó al rellano de la escalera, preguntándose si debía subir a despertar a Harry o debía bajar a comprobar si se había levantado, si se había ido…

Oyó voces en el jardín y creyó reconocer la voz de Hermione hablando; se sintió aliviada y, a menos que el chico se hubiera marchado solo, eso sólo podía significar que seguía en la Madriguera. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó justo a tiempo para oír a su madre gritar:

-¡ESTAIS LOCOS¿¡CUANDO PENSÁBAIS DECIRLO¿EH?

La vio de dirigirse hacia el jardín, donde todavía se notaba el agrandamiento de la noche antes, cargada con lo que parecía un almuerzo. Ginny se quedó observándolo de lejos, viendo las caras de culpabilidad y aflicción de todos, especialmente la de Harry y se imaginó todo.

La noche antes su madre, tras mandarlos a la cama a todos de "buenas maneras" y con un "mañana hablaremos", cerró la puerta del cuarto de Harry de un portazo, el cual lamentó profundamente la forma en la que se había enterado del viaje.

Ahora estaba ante ellos, con los brazos en jarra, el ceño muy fruncido y los labios apretados haciendo que ninguno fuera capaz de levantar la vista del plato, mientras ella seguía hablando a gritos. Los gemelos la oían junto a Ginny, pues acababan de bajar, aunque al cabo de un rato, aprovechando que la bronca no iba con ellos, decidieron alejarse de los problemas lo más rápido posible.

-¡UN VIAJE¡NI MÁS NI MENOS¿Y VUESTROS ESTUDIOS¿NO PENSABAIS TERMINARLOS?

-Mamá, Hogwarts no abrirá este año sin Dumbledore…

-Nunca deberías dar nada por hecho muchacho. Es algo a tener en cuenta si quieres ser un buen auror

Detrás de la madre de Ron, aparecieron Ojoloco, McGonagall y Hagrid, lo que Harry consideró un comité disciplinario.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja

-Porque Hogwarts abrirá Weasley-contestó la profesora McGonagall con total seguridad, sentándose entre los dos hombres, mirándolos a los tres inquisitiva, como solía hacer en clase cuando los pillaba a los tres charlando de más y sin atenderla. Sin embargo ahora, la atendían anonadados, sobretodo Harry porque intuía que esa noticia podría influir en su decisión de viajar.

-¿Habla en serio?-preguntó el moreno, a duras penas

-Muy en serio, señor Potter. Hogwarts abrirá las puertas este año a pesar de los acontecimientos-lo dijo con seguridad pero Harry noto un tono de amargura en su voz. Supuso que tenía que ver con la carta que había recibido de Dumbledore…

-Tendrías que hablarle de ciertos matices, Minerva-gruñó Moody

-Tienes razón-McGonagall hizo una mueca-me… complace anunciaros de que este año habrá cambios, los cuales de momento, desconozco, puesto que la dirección va a quedar a cargo… de Severus Snape.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de autora**: La verdad es que el mayor cambio que he hecho, ha sido esto último, puesto que lo que tenía pensado, era muy forzado. A más de una les sorprenderá este nombramiento de Severus como director pero más adelante comprenderéis por qué me ha venido bien dicho nombramiento, pues me hará más fluida la historia.

Pido de nuevo disculpas si a alguien le molesta este cambio al empezar a introducir algunos spoilers, sólo espero que cuando puedan volver a leer, que disfruten del resto de la historia y que haya merecido la pena, la espera.


	10. Aviso para navegantes

AVISO

A muchos ya está nota les es familiar, pero siempre me siento con la obligación de hacerlo :P.

Es Septiembre, época de recuperaciones y como es habitual en mi facultad, mi último examen es a finales de mes, por tanto, a menos que saque un hueco libre, no publicaré nuevo episodio.

Este aviso lo doy para los nuevos incorporados en mi historia, para que sepan que no me voy muy lejos ni dejo de escribir la historia. Seguiré con ella hasta el final pero de momento, mi tiempo va para los examenes.

Doy las gracias a quienes me dejaron últimamente comentarios!! Y seguid haciendolo porque aunque no escriba, los leo :)

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. 9 Nuevos tiempos

_**CAPITULO NUEVE: NUEVOS TIEMPOS**_

**Hermione se estaba acostumbrando en los últimos días a los silencios tensos e incómodos… pero no había vivido ninguno como ése. Fue como si una enorme piedra les hubiera golpeado a todos en la cabeza… aunque la cara de Harry es como si se hubiera tragado un limón podrido. Estuvo unos segundos más de la cuenta, contorsionando su rostro intentando controlar y no controlar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al oír que era Severus el nuevo director de Hogwarts.**

**Ella estaba aturdida y tenía la sensación de que esa noticia la desconocía hasta su amado. Aquello cambiaba radicalmente el futuro de ambos y ese cambio al menos era para mejor. Severus dejaría de ser un prófugo para salvar su pellejo y seguirían viéndose a diario…sin embargo, muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza: ¿lo dejarían libre al ser nombrado nuevo director de Hogwarts? ¿Podrían tener una relación normal dentro de lo que cabía? ¿Seguiría todo como hasta antes del asesinato del director? **

**Eran todas, preguntas referentes a su relación porque estaba claro que todo ello influiría en la relación, tanto para bien como para mal. Eran preguntas que además, no podía formular y por tanto sus dudas de momento no podían ser disipadas. Tendría que hablar con Ginny…**

**Fue Ron el primero en abrir la boca y tener el valor de poner en su boca lo que en esos momentos sentía.**

**-¿Están hablando en serio? ¿O es una broma?-dijo con una sonrisa tensa-¿estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿Director de Hogwarts la persona que mató a Dumbledore?**

**-Sí Ron, estamos hablando del mismo hombre, de Severus Snape-respondió el auror con fiereza-Severus Snape ha sido nombrado Director de Hogwarts, un hecho que hará público el ministerio en breve.**

**-¡NO!-bramó Harry levantándose de la silla y espantando a varios pajarillos y algunos gnomos que echaban de menos las matas altas del jardín y se conformaban con lo que había-¡¡OS HABEIS VUELTO TODOS LOCOS!!-**_**"ya empieza otra vez" **_**pensó Hermione apenada-¿¡COMO VAIS A NOMBRAR A ESE TRAIDOR COMO NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA!? ¿¡SE OS OLVIDA QUE H…!?-**

**El resto de la frase seguía saliendo de su boca, porque la articulaba… pero no emitía sonido. Dejó de hacerlo cuando McGonagall, montada también en cólera, había levantado la varita hacia él.**

**-Me encantaría Potter, que se quitara esa mala costumbre de gritar por todo y además, repetirse como una papagayo. Me gustaría que esa buena memoria la usaras más a menudo en las clases.**

**-¿En las clases? Nosotros pensábamos…-comenzó Hermione**

**-Sé lo que pensabais hacer Granger, un viaje y la verdad-movió de nuevo la varita, mirando hacia Harry, que ya se había sentado con la cara aún contorsionada (ahora sí era por la rabia) pero parecía dispuesto a hablar en un tono de voz civilizado-me gustaría conocer la finalidad de ese viaje.**

**Tanto Ron como Hermione, miraron a Harry, el cual no les devolvió la mirada, la tenía fija en McGonagall, Ojocoloco y Hagrid, que estaban atentos a todo lo que pudiera decir pero los decepcionó.**

**-No puedo decirles nada acerca de ese viaje**

**-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber Hagrid**

**-Le prometí a Dumbledore que no dijera nada al respecto**

**-¡No seas idiota, chico!-bramó Ojoloco-¿una promesa? ¡Qué importa una promesa si tu vida está en peligro! ¡No eres más que un mocoso! ¿Dónde vas a cargar con una responsabilidad que no te corresponde? ¿Dónde...?-la profesora McGonagall le cortó poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro**

**-Es suficiente Alastor. Mira Potter, respeto tu decisión de irte de viaje y tu promesa a Dumbledore. Pero intenta entendernos: estamos preocupados por tu seguridad y sinceramente, dudo mucho que tres adolescentes de diecisiete años vayan a lograr gran cosa, más allá de lo que hayamos conseguido los adultos-Harry gruñó y abrió la boca para responder pero Hermione le tapó la boca a tiempo, dejando a la profesora de continuar-te pido que al menos, finalices tus estudios, que acudas este año a la escuela. Si es necesario te impartiremos clases especiales… os impartiremos clases especiales-añadió ante la mirada que le dedicaba la señora Weasley y que ninguno de los chicos vio.**

**-¡No!-Harry había apartado la mano de su amiga con violencia-¡No pienso a ir a una escuela que va a ser dirigida por ese cerdo!**

**-Harry, no lo hagas por nosotros-dijo Hagrid-hazlo por tu padrino. Hazlo por Sirius, como si él te lo estuviera pidiendo**

**Como ya iba siendo habitual esa mañana, un silencio helado cayó en el lugar, dejando mudos a todos, en especial a Harry, que pareció calmarse de golpe…además de quedarse lívido.**

**Un sonoro ruido de cristales rotos rompió la calma que reinaba en la planta baja de la gran mansión. Unos pavos reales blancos también se alejaron revoloteando asustados por el ruido**

**-Draco, por favor, no seas tan violento… no tienes porque ponerte así**

**-¡Te lo pido por ULTIMA VEZ! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ QUIER ESTAR SOLO!-le gritó a Pansy sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara, desde el alfeizar de la ventana donde estaba sentado. La chica, apretando los dientes para no echarse a llorar delante de él, se da la vuelta y baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad, vista por Bellatrix y Narcisa, que estaban en el salón de la segunda. **

**La madre de Draco seguía pálida, aún su marido no había sido… "liberado". Su hijo de momento no iba a ser detenido por el ministerio y tenía la sensación que también aquello era obra del Señor Oscuro porque hasta hace pocos días pensaba que tendría muchos líos con la justicia… y ahora volvían a hacer vida normal.**

**-Estoy casi segura que es obra del Señor Oscuro-comentó con entusiasmo y embelesamiento Bellatrix-últimamente estamos teniendo muchos enfrentamientos y muchos problemas con los aurores para una más que posible toma del poder en el ministerio-y para remarcar dicho hecho, caminó un poco frente a su hermana, que estaba sentada, cojeando notablemente-una toma de poder que estamos intentando que pase lo más desapercibida posible. No queremos que trascienda demasiado.**

**-¿Son ciertos los rumores?-dijo de repente Narcisa**

**-¿Lo de Snape?-la cara de Bellatrix cambió e intentó no mostrar el odio que sentía-sí, son muy ciertos. Va a ser nombrado nuevo director de Hogwarts, lo que ha sido muy celebrado por el Señor Oscuro ya que lo supo al poco tiempo de ordenarle que regresara de su exilio. Eso facilitará mucho las cosas-otro ruido de cristales rotos hizo que Bellatrix callara y mirara al techo-supongo que a él lo mandarás al colegio ¿no?**

**-No estoy segura Bella, temo al qué dirán de sus compañeros…**

**-¡Bah!-dijo despectivamente-sus compañeros de Slytherin lo apoyarán, siempre lo han hecho y siempre ha sido una persona destacada entre ellos y con Snape en la dirección, todo irá bien…o creo que procurará que vaya bien. Y por las demás casas ¿alguna vez se ha llevado bien con alguien de otra casa?**

"**Por supuesto", hubiera contestado Draco si no estuviera tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para oír a su tía. Bueno, no se ha llevado bien con nadie de otra casa en esos seis años… pero si se lo hubiera propuesto… había una persona, que en esos momentos le rondaba la cabeza, con la que se hubiera llevado bien.**

**Le dolía la cabeza y ya iban cuatro, los objetos de cristal (decoración de su habitación) que habían acabado hecho añicos, estrellados contra el suelo. Todo le daba vueltas y llevaba así todo el verano. Su mundo se había venido abajo desde esa noche, todo aquello en lo que se había educado, en lo que había creído y lo que le había estado haciendo fuerte… desapareció de un plumazo desde esa noche que vio al viejo caer desde la torre.**

**Se suponía, que debía sentirse frustrado por no haber sido él el asesino, debía odiarse por haber dudado tanto al hacerlo, odiar a Snape por cubrirse de gloria… y sin embargo no sentía nada de eso. Se sentía vacío……… ¿vacío?**

**Había algo que estaba impidiendo que sintiera deseos de acabar con esa angustia, una imagen se le repetía una y otra vez… bueno, más bien varias. Pero la que tenía más fuerza era esa de hace un año, cuando intentó forzar… a Ginny. Lo hizo por pura diversión y por venganza, porque había venido a buscar a ese Potter… pero ahora esa imagen y unos sentimientos desconocidos se estaban apoderando de él con fuerza. En un principio quería quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y otras muchas, le daba pánico pensar… pensar que se estaba enamorando de la amiga de la sangresucia, no le agradaba nada.**

**Sin embargo no lo ha conseguido. Era una sensación extraña porque cuánto más quería odiarla más pensaba en ella. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más se olvidaba de sus problemas. Por unos momentos no se sentía feliz… pero se sentía liberado y dejaba de sentir la angustia que le atenazaba.**

**Claro que, había algo que le disgustaba de esas nuevas sensaciones. Si ya le hervía la sangre al tener a Potter en su presencia, más le hervía al saber que él era también el ELEGIDO de Ginny. Lo cual hacía que tuviera todavía más razones para romper cosas y odiar más (si eso era posible) a Potter…**

**Sirius… la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de él. Sirius, ¿qué habría dicho él en una situación como aquella?**

**Seguramente, habiendo una aventura a la vista, le habría incluso acompañado hasta el fin del mundo. Pero como padrino que era (como segundo padre) probablemente le hubiera obligado también a ir a Hogwarts. Aunque Quejicus fuera el director.**

**Harry estaba en su cuarto, echado de nuevo boca arriba sobre la cama y con las manos en la cabeza. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tan pocas horas de sueño. No era nada sano y se iba a volver loco.**

**Mientras tanto, en su habitación también, Hermione hablaba con Ginny mientras escribía otra rápida carta a Severus, que no estaba segura de enviar antes de recibir respuesta de la anterior.**

**-¡Qué lujo! Eres la señora del director de Hogwarts. Para ti debe ser fantástico ¿no? Las puertas para dar clase en Hogwarts están completamente abiertas. Claro que con tu inteligencia no te hacen falta cientos de directores de Hogwarts a tus pies para conseguir dar clases aquí…**

**-Visto así jajajaja-dejó la pluma a un lado unos instantes ya con una expresión más seria-pero Ginny, lo que me preocupa es ¡todo! Desde qué será de él (porque sigue siendo el asesino de Dumbledore) hasta lo que será de mí. Te recuerdo que sólo tú sabes esto y a ojos de los demás nos odiamos, igual que odia al resto de Gryffindor.**

**-Cosa que no cambiado mucho-suspiró y algo más triste, prosigue-a mi lo que me alivia es saber que al final Harry se quedará este año.**

**-Aún no se ha pronunciado sobre eso después de las palabras de Hagrid pero imagino que si me hace caso, se quedará.**

**-¿Has hablado con él?**

**-Sí, brevemente, antes de subir aquí**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-¿Puedo pasar?-Harry no le dijo nada, se acaba de tumbar en la cama. Aún así pasó-quería pedirte yo también que vayamos este año a Hogwarts.**_

_**-¿Ya no te encanta la idea de viajar?-le dijo en un susurro-pensaba que me apoyabas**_

_**-¡Y lo hago! Harry piénsalo bien, recuerda las enseñanzas de Dumbledore y recuerda que Voldemort estuvo un tiempo queriendo ir a Hogwarts. Sólo te digo eso…y que pienses en la posibilidad de que alguno de los horcrux estén allí**_

_**Después de estas palabras Hermione se fue de la habitación con paso seguro, dejando a Harry aún más aturdido**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-Así que le has dicho eso**

**-Sí y si es sensato, se quedará este año, aunque tendremos seguramente que soportar a un Harry malhumorado y muy ácido. Pero lo prefiero a estar jugándonos el pellejo. Ojoloco tiene razón, solo somos unos mocosos y que no vamos a ningún lado, que no vamos a enfrentarnos a unos magos adultos, mortífagos para más INRI y salir airosos.**

**En Hogwarts podemos prepararnos, planificar el viaje, informarnos, cualquier cosa. Y con Severus allí supongo que todo irá mejor a que si nos tomamos esto tan a la ligera**

**Ginny asintió porque ahora oía con atención unos pasos que se alejaban; era Harry y parecía haber tomado una decisión.**

**-Bienvenido Severus, me alegra ver que has llegado sano y salvo… y a tiempo**

**Era ya de noche y acababa de llegar al hotel que le había recomendado su ayudante anónimo y donde lo recibió Leandra.**

**-Gracias, estoy muy cansado-dijo él con frialdad notable a pesar de que el cansancio también era palpable-¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo al comprobar que Leandra no se despegaba de él, que inquirió su habitación (que, incrédulo, comprobó que tenía reservada una habitación) al recepcionista.**

**-Pensaba en que tal vez te interesaría saber un adelanto de lo que te espera-le dijo con su voz seductora, susurrándole al oído y con una mano donde no debía. Como siempre, querría algo a cambio de la información. Alejándose de ella, apresurándose, coge su equipaje y se dirige al ascensor que lo lleva a la tercera planta, donde tiene su habitación.**

**-Dime antes algo, se supone que nadie sabe que estoy aquí ¿cómo lo has descubierto tú?-ella también se va con él a pesar de todo.**

**-Me enteré de que vendrías en breve y como conozco bien tus métodos para escabullirte… pues aquí me ves-el ascensor llegó a su destino y Severus salió lo más rápidamente posible y se dirigió a su habitación, que desgraciadamente estaba en la otra punta del pasillo.**

**-Ya veo-ignoró los intentos vanos de Leandra de conseguir algo-bien, ¿Cuáles son esas nuevas noticias? O esos adelantos…**

**Severus llegó al fin a la puerta de su habitación, dejó sus maletas e iba a usar las llaves para abrir pero Leandra interpuso su mano para que no lo hiciera.**

**-Intentemos relajarnos ¿no? No hay prisas ¿verdad?-estaba a punto de colocar la mano del hombre sobre sus senos cuando algo golpeó con fuerza el lado de la cabeza derecho de la cabeza de Severus. Después oyó como algo caía de forma sonora al suelo. Por la cara de Leandra supuso que algo extraño era. Miró al suelo y vio bocaarriba y respirando entrecortadamente a una lechuza pequeñita que reconoció como la de Ron Weasley. A su lado había caído un sobre que cogió para leer.**

**-¿Alguien más sabe que has llegado y estás aquí?-preguntó Leandra ceñuda**

**-No, que yo sepa-se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y se agachó para recoger a la lechuza-mira Leandra, estoy muy cansada, hablamos mañana ¿si?**

**-¿No vas a leer esa carta? ¿Es que tienes alguna amante pillín?-Severus la miró exasperado y sin disimulo**

**-No, no la tengo, no he tenido tiempo para ello ni tampoco tengo ningún problema para leerla pero necesito instalarme-aún así, sabía que la carta era de Hermione y estaba ansioso por saber de ella así que sacó la carta. Aunque Leandra la leyera "por causalidad" dudaba mucho que entendiera algo**

**-No creo que necesites eso, dentro de unas semanas tendrás que…-Severus había abierto el sobre y leyó rápidamente la carta**

**-Leandra… me tengo que ir**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**El rincón de la autora**

**Supongo que os quedareis contentas con este capítulo y el que tengo pensado publicar en unos días. **

**Sé que muchas a estas alturas os habéis estado tirando de los pelos y como siempre, pido disculpas por la tardanza. Y vuelvo a repetir lo de siempre: aunque tarde en publicar, uno, dos o tres meses… seguiré con la serie. Procuraré no tardar más de tres meses en publicar, intentaré no estar un año sin actualizar xD. De lo que sí estoy segura es que no dejaré la historia de lado. Así que os pido paciencia.**

**Sobre la historia… pues como podéis comprobar, quienes han seguido la historia desde siempre que es ahora cuando he introducido el texto correspondiente a Malfoy pero que lo he cambiado. He unido lo que escribí al principio con lo que ya tenía pensado hacer desde hace tiempo, con la variante de que por quién siente amor es Ginny y no Hermione. **

**Las razones que me han llevado a esto, es porque Hermione ya va a tener suficiente con otro personaje (ya lo veréis) como para tener otro pretendiente más. Sé que dije también que en la historia de Ginny y Harry no enredaría más pero no lo he hecho exactamente en ese sentido, lo hago para humanizar un poco más a Draco y darle más vida de la que tiene en el séptimo libro.**

**Por lo demás, creo que es evidente. Para las dudas, ya sabéis, RR o pasaros por mis foros de esta página.**

**Nos vemos en pocos días**


	12. 10 Confesiones

_**CAPITULO DIEZ: CONFESIONES**_

**-Han llegado hace unos minutos. Son las prometidas cartas de la escuela y las listas de libro**

**Era por la mañana temprano y estaban todos en la cocina a punto de desayunar. Hermione tenía guardado en su bolsillo la carta que le mandaría a Severus en breve. Decidió al final a que esperaría a ese día a que llegará Pig con la respuesta de Severus. Por la tardanza intuyó que aún el hombre estaba lejos de Londres y que Pig tardaría en llegar a su destino.**

**Cogió su carta y su lista y le echó un vistazo. De momento todo parecía seguir igual que el año anterior, la carta venía firmada por McGonagall (subdirectora de Hogwarts) y la lista de libros no parecía incluir algo fuera de lo normal, cosa que no pasó Harry por alto**

**-Vaya, yo esperaba encontrar unos libros más…oscuros. Cómo utilizar magia oscura, cómo evitar defensa contra las artes oscuras, cómo adorar las artes oscuras…**

**-Harry ¡ya basta!-le espetó Hermione**

**-¿Ya vas a salir en su defensa?**

**-Chicos, chicos, no os peléis-medió Ron viendo venir el aluvión, no era la primera vez que discutían por ese mismo tema. Hermione hizo caso del pelirrojo y decidió callar.**

**-Será mejor que os apresuréis, quiero que vayamos hoy a comprarlo todo, que están los gemelos en casa-dijo la señora Weasley que había vuelto de ir a despertar a Fred y George**

**Los chicos obedecieron y se apresuraron en desayunar y arreglarse. Al cabo de una hora y media estaban en la puerta todos, con los gemelos, Ginny y Kingsley. Molly había insistido en que la joven se quedara cuidando la casa con Tonks pero ella insistió aún más en acompañarles y como Tonks tenía unos asuntos que resolver, al final Ginny los acompañaba.**

**Seguía sin hablarse mucho con Harry, desde la discusión de días antes estaban muy tensos y no se hablaban. Pero esta vez era porque el moreno estaba avergonzado con esa discusión porque ella tenía toda la razón del mundo en todo lo que le dijo, de que tenía complejo de héroe y quería abarcar más de la cuenta. Por no hablar de que ahora iba hacia el Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros del nuevo curso, obediente, como un chico bueno… "No, obediente no"-se autoconvenció-"voy porque probablemente pueda encontrar alguno de los horcrux que me faltan"**

**Llegaron al callejón Diagon intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posible y con extremas medidas de seguridad para incomodidad de todos pero que no manifestaban, sabían que era por Harry y su vida. Y la verdad es que había mucho tipo raro suelto esa tarde en el callejón.**

**Harry iba con su capa invisible puesta, lo cual era incómodo para todos, porque tenían que hablar con él sin dar de pensar a los demás que hablaban al aire y Harry tenía que desplazarse procurando no pisar, ni empujar a nadie. **

**Se notaba que las cartas de la escuela acababan de llegar porque las tiendas estaban sorprendentemente llenas, en especial las tiendas donde se vendían los libros. Harry decidió esperar fuera de la tienda, acompañado de Ron y Hermione porque estaba un poco cansado de andar a tientas. **

**Hermione se sentía muy incómoda y tensa, tenía la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita; se sentía vigilada, observada y teniendo en cuenta que Harry debía ser el más buscado por los mortífagos, aquella sensación les iba a ser muy familiar durante el tiempo que durase la guerra y en ocasiones incluso, no podrían evitar desagradables encuentros. **

**Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo: en el alivio de haber elegido correctamente al decidir ir a Hogwarts un año más. No es que en Hogwarts estuvieran más seguros, ni que allí no tuvieran problemas… pero allí estarían más resguardados y bajo la dirección de Severus, ella al menos se sentía protegida.**

**Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y posó su vista en una esquina lejana. Le inquietó una extraña figura oscura, que se movía con rapidez y deslizándose con habilidad se sumió en la oscuridad de un callejón que Hermione reconoció como callejón Knocturn (N/A: ¿se escribía así?); aquello no era normal.**

**-Ron, quédate con Harry**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**Hermione no respondió, varita en ristre fue con rapidez hacia ese callejón. Era muy arriesgado pero su corazón le impulsó a ir: tenía un presentimiento. Estaba asustada pero firme en su decisión de lanzarse a la aventura. **

**Se adentró en el callejón donde aminoró la marcha, mirando a su alrededor a menudo, esperando que la sombra que había visto se abalanzara sobre ella en cualquier instante. Y así fue, cerca de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes una mano le tapo la mano y la otra la sujetaba con firmeza. La primera mano ahogó su grito de auxilio.**

**-¿Dónde está Mione?-preguntó Ginny, que salió de la tienda al ver cómo su amiga salía de su campo de visión.**

**-Pues no lo sé, miró hacia allí-señaló Ron al callejón-y es allí donde se ha ido de inmediato**

**-¿Sola?**

**-Es evidente ¿no?-respondió Harry en tono cortante**

**-Voy a ver-dijo Ginny con determinación pero notó como Harry le cogía del brazo aunque no lo veía.**

**-Quédate aquí-dijo Ron sin haber notado el movimiento de su amigo-iré yo a verla, tal vez necesite ayuda**

**Aunque ayuda no necesitaría en mucho rato**

**-¡Severus!-exclamó la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de su amado al reconocerlo. Como intuía su corazón, la sombra era la de él… aunque realmente lo que tenía ante sí era una sombra del Severus Snape que se marchó con los ropajes de mortífago. Cuando dejó de abrazarle lo miró con detenimiento: no necesitó más palabras para saber todo lo que había estado padeciendo y por enésima vez pudo ver en sus ojos que ese hombre, aunque frío, era más sensible que ningún otro sobre la faz de la tierra. Estaba muy demacrado, casi en los huesos y eso se notaba en su mentón, donde la piel modelaba fielmente las formas de los huesos. La ropa que llevaba era vieja, remendada y al cogerle las manos, comprobó que estaban frías; notó también que sus dedos eran más largos y acentuaba el aspecto de cuervo que algunos alumnos veían en él. Su pelo estaba igual de grasiento que siempre y más largo. **

**Sin embargo, sus ojos y su sonrisa al verla llegar, hicieron que brillara con luz propia y se olvidara de la razón por la que estaba allí. La volvió a abrazar con fuerza y Hermione pudo notar así que sí, estaba más delgado. Era la viva imagen del sufrimiento pero el tenerla a su lado le hacía feliz.**

**-Severus-repitió la chica-al fin has llegado**

**-He regresado lo más pronto posible-llegado a este punto la alejó de sí con todo su pesar pero si estaba arriesgando tanto su pellejo y el de ella era por una razón-pero lo hacía porque quería detenerte**

**-¿Detenerme? Ah, te refieres a…-la dura mirada de su profesor se lo dijo todo: había leído su última carta donde aseguraba que se iría de viaje con sus amigos**

**-Exacto, no pienso permitir que te vaya a ningún lado con el idiota ese de Potter y al descentrado de Ron. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre confiar en un chico que no tiene los pies en el suelo!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que ni siquiera tú tienes una preparación adecuada para enfrentarte a los mortífagos!?**

**-Lo sé Severus pero las cosas han cambiado…-el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y prosiguió su discursito que le recordó muchísimo al que le habían obligado oír el día antes. Hermione empezó a sentirse muy enfada y harta de que le echaran la bronca cada vez que hiciera algo que no fuera "políticamente correcto". Y sólo se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo. Claro que no se imaginaba que un beso fuera a desencadenar tanto.**

**Ron había llegado al callejón del mismo modo que había llegado su amiga, varita en ristre pero muy tembloroso. Desde luego esa era la GRAN imagen de un mago valiente, preparado para la batalla. **

"_**Aquí no está"**_** pensó cuando llegó casi a la altura de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes. Se dio la vuelta cuando lo vio: estaba ahí, entre las cajas de cartón vacías o llenas de basura o gatos, una mancha negra de vacío donde debía de ser piedra. Comenzó a apartar las cajas y a apilarlas a un lado y efectivamente había allí en la pared una abertura, no demasiado grande pero que las cajas ocultaban perfectamente. Entró algo de la poca luz que llegaba al callejón pero al adentrarse notó a algunos metros había luz y parecía proveniente de una varita. Se apresuró a entrar y dirigirse a ese lugar pensando que podía ser un enemigo... y si llega a serlo habría acabado con él porque derribó un cubo de basura.**

_**¡CLANG, CLANG!**_

**Los amantes se sobresaltaron y si hubiera sido un mortífago probablemente habrían caído fulminados bajo algún hechizo. Severus seguía rodeando la cintura de Hermione en un abrazo de oso y Hermione tenía apoyada sus manos en su pecho.**

**No fue un mortífago pero al ver de quién se trataba y comprobar que ni era eso, ni era un gato (o un perro), Hermione decidió interiormente que un mortífago habría sido más preferible que quién estaba ante sus ojos, mirándola con sorpresa y casi con asco.**

**-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione pero su amigo salió corriendo despavorido y ella quiso ir tras él.**

**-¡Espera!-la detuvo Severus-no vayas aún**

**-¿Cómo que no? ¡Nos ha visto!-dijo alarmada Hermione, sin creerse la tranquilidad del hombre ante el hecho de que Ron los descubriera**

**-Lo sé Hermione, pero confías en él ¿no?**

**-Sí claro**

**-Pues entonces confía ahora en él más que nunca y esperemos que no diga a nadie nada de esto. Hermione, me tengo ya que ir. Quiero que me jures que no te irás a ninguna parte**

**-No voy a ir a ninguna parte porque…-no le dejo terminar, la besó con pasión y se alejó sin ganas**

**-Estaremos en contacto. Ten mucho cuidado-se despidió con su sonrisa**

**-Pero…**

**Severus desapareció del mismo modo en el que había aparecido en la oscuridad de aquel callejón, dejando a Hermione con mal sabor de boca. Quería estar más tiempo con él.**

**Mientras tanto, frente a la tienda de los libros:**

**-¿Ron? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny aterrorizada porque su hermano había llegado corriendo, muy pálido y sin mediar palabra se sentó en el suelo-¡Ron!**

**-Ron ¡¡reacciona!!-le gritó Harry pero seguía sin reaccionar**

**-Digáis lo que digáis voy a ir allí**

**-No hace falta Ginny**

**-Ahh**

**Hermione se había aparecido de repente entre ellos asustándolos a todos, sobretodo a Ron que se levantó muy sobresaltado.**

**-¿Dónde estabas metida?-le preguntó Ginny abrazándola-¿Qué ha pasado? Ron vino muy pálido**

**-Falsa alarma-dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada-estaba investigando cuando un gato nos asustó y tu hermano salió huyendo como un cobarde**

**La broma tranquilizó a Harry y Ginny pero Ron seguí blanco. Por la cara de su amiga supuso que Ron no había comentado nada respecto a lo que había presenciado y lo confirmó en los ojos azules del pelirrojo: lo que había presenciado quedaban entre ellos… pero requería de una explicación.**

**Después de ver a Hermione, se dirigió al lugar de reunión donde le hablarían de esa nueva misión tan importante que el Señor Oscuro tenía entre manos.**

**Para hacer lo que había hecho, tuvo que convencer primero a Leandra la noche antes de que la carta no era importante y que el "Leandra tengo que irme" le había salido sin pensar, que el cansancio le estaba pasando factura. Era verdad, tardó un poco más de la cuenta en procesar aquella nueva situación y elegir el momento adecuado para visitar a Hermione sin ser descubierto por nadie porque estaba claro que esa noche no era el "momento adecuado".**

**De mala gana y al ver que no iba a ver tema esa noche, Leandra le dijo donde tenía que acudir para ver al Señor Oscuro. En base de esa información y rumores que le habían llegado durante la mañana mientras desayunaba (bajó "disfrazado"), planeó esa fugaz visita al callejón Diagon, confiando en que Hermione acudiera con sus amigos a comprar. Tenía poco tiempo pero merecía la pena arriesgarse y conocía el sitio ideal para estar con ella sin ser vistos por nadie… o al menos así era en teoría.**

**No tenía tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de haber sido descubiertos por el joven Weasley y por desgracia eso incumbía más a Hermione que a él mismo.**

**Se sorprendió y alarmó al verse a apenas dos calles de donde se encontraba la entrada del Ministerio de Magia. Miró el papelito donde se apuntó la dirección que le dio Leandra y se aseguró que no se había equivocado: efectivamente, el encuentro era cerca de allí.**

**Al poco de llegar, un joven moreno, de ojos azules muy llamativos y una túnica vieja se acercó y se dirigió a él**

**-¿Eres Severus Snape?-lo primero que hizo fue meter la mano con disimulo en su túnica. Como llevaba haciendo desde que bajó a desayunar esa mañana, iba disfrazado con un sencillo hechizo que le permitía volver a su estado original en un momento (ideal para lo que había hecho media hora antes) pero que era extremadamente eficaz. Pero aquel chico lo había reconocido de inmediato y sin problemas.**

**-Sí, soy yo-contestó a su pesar, no tenía otra opción que afirmarlo. Huir no entraba nunca en sus planes y atacar a un transeúnte en una calle llena de muggles y a tan poca distancia del Ministerio, era un suicidio. Lo estaba pasando mal pero no quería morirse tan pronto.**

**-¡Me alegro de conocerle!-dijo jovialmente el chico extendiendo su mano hacia él-soy Alexander, mortífago recién incorporado a las filas y uno de sus colegas en el colegio.**

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-dijo desconcertado, estrechándole la mano al chico-¿colegas?**

**-¿No se ha enterado aún? Es la noticia del día. Es usted el nuevo director de Hogwarts.**

**-¿Ron? ¿Puedo pasar?**

**Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación que el chico compartía con Harry. El moreno estaba en el patio con los gemelos, entretenidos hablando de Quidditch, tardaría en volver a la casa; era la ocasión ideal para hablar con el pelirrojo.**

**-Puedes-oyó la voz seca al otro lado de la puerta**

**Hermione cruzó la puerta y se sentó en la cama, cerca de Ron, que estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, mirando la ventana y como siempre, con las manos en el bolsillo. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en silencio, Hermione se fijó en la habitación: estaba todo patas arriba, la ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación, las túnicas de mago del colegio, algunos de los libros que acababan de comprar, objetos personales de los chicos y algunas plumas blancas pertenecientes a Hedwig, la cual estaba en esos momentos en su jaula dormitando.**

**-¿Querías algo?-le preguntó Ron, haciendo que su concentración se centrara en él**

**-Sí y me parece que lo sabes-el chico se volvió hacia ella, con las manos aún en los bolsillos; su mirada era fría**

**-Así que, era él ¿no? Él era tu misterioso amado, esa persona que amabas y de quién no podías revelar su nombre.**

**-Sí, era él-dijo Hermione, sin bajar en ningún momento la mirada pero no podía mirar a Ron directamente a la cara, por lo que sus ojos quedaron posados en la ventana tras él**

**-Ahh…me parece increíble Hermione-dijo suspirando-me has dejado anonadado, no hago más que darle vueltas y vueltas, recordando tus palabras cuando hablamos a finales del curso pasado. No me querías decir a quién amabas para no hacerme daño… pero no me lo dijiste porque era él ¿verdad?**

**-En parte sí. No quería decirte quién era para no hacerte daño pero dudaba que pudieras soportar la idea de que mi amado fuera él-Ron se tapó la cara con las manos, lo que hizo que su siguiente frase no se oyera con la fuerza con la que pretendía expresarla**

**-¿¡Eres consciente de todo esto!? ¡Por qué a mi me da que no tienes ni idea de con quién estás saliendo! ¿¡Tienes idea de cómo reaccionará Harry cuando lo descubra!?**

**-Sí que lo sé Ron y no es lo que creéis…**

**-Hermione ¡es un asesino y un mortífago!**

**-¡Ya oíste a Hagrid! Nada es lo que parece y sigue siendo de confiar-Hermione no pensaba echarse atrás en la discusión.**

**-Hermione escúchame ¿estás segura de todo?-Ron le cogió las manos-¿no estará jugando contigo? ¿No serán los efectos de una poción de las suyas?-Hermione no puede evitar reírse, a pesar de lo tenso de la situación**

**-No digas tonterías Ron. Sí, estoy segura de todo. No, no está jugando conmigo y por supuesto actúo por cuenta propia y no bajo los efectos de ninguna poción.**

**Al fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos, quería que viera en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, que viera la sinceridad de sus sentimientos e incluso los de Severus. Ron mantuvo su mirada durante un rato, metidando qué hacer o qué decirle a su amiga**

**-Ron, no te pido que aceptes mi relación, me gustaría pero tampoco te voy a obligar a que lo hagas; si no lo aceptas lo entenderé. Lo único que te pido es que por favor no le digas a nadie nada de lo que has visto hoy, ni de lo que te acabo de contar. Amo a Severus Snape, eso no va a cambiar y si se descubre esta relación nuestras vidas correrían peligro, nuestras vidas y la misión que tiene entre manos-Ron seguía mirándole en silencio, pendiente de su lucha interna: la de delatarlos para vengarse de Snape, por todo lo que les ha hecho sufrir durante esos años o la de no decirle nada, a su pesar por el odio que le tiene al profesor, para salvar a su amiga.**

**-¿Lo harás Ron?**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**El rincón de la autora**

_**Sé que dije que publicaría a los pocos días del anterior capítulo pero no pude hacerlo, debido a unos ajustes que hice en el ordenador, que me llevaron varios días y a que me atasqué un poco al principio de este capítulo.**_

_**Pero supongo que no os quejaréis con este episodio, que es bastante larguillo y con el que podréis aguantar hasta mi próxima actualización, que esa sí tardará bastante más porque toca la actualización del a historia de Final Fantasy. Lo mismo tengo antes el capítulo pero probablemente actualizaré cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad.**_

_**He tenido también algunos problemas con el nuevo personaje, con Alexander pues me olvidé por completo de él al tomar la decisión de nombrar a Severus como director :P. Tenías ya los planes hecho para él y con ese nombramiento se desbaratan un poco pero bueno, sabré salir adelante.**_

_**Un saludo a todos los que me comentasteis el último capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**_


	13. 11 La nueva vida de terror

CAPITULO ONCE:

_**CAPITULO ONCE: LA NUEVA VIDA DE TERROR EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO**_

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó, pensando que debía haber oído mal**

**-El nuevo director de Hogwarts es usted, ¿no lo sabía?**

**Severus parpadeó varias veces y abrió un poco la boca. Se planteó por unos instantes qué era lo que estaba delante de ese joven: si estaba su cuerpo y su espíritu aún se había quedado en el callejón donde había visto a Hermione o era al revés, era su cuerpo lo que se había quedado allí y era su espíritu lo que estaba delante. **

**Lo que quedaba claro es que aquello resultaba tan irreal que era para pensar así. ¿Él director de Hogwarts? ¿Después de haber asesinado al anterior director?**

**-Jajajajaja-no pudo evitar reírse cuando oyó aquello. No tenía sentido. No tenía ningún sentido**

**-¿Le hace gracia?-preguntó el joven algo desconcertado y Severus pudo cortar su risa amarga**

**-Sí, un poco, pero no me malinterpretes. Supongo que no te han hablado demasiado de mí ¿verdad?**

**-No era necesario, teniendo en cuenta que es el mortífago más buscado por el ministerio por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore-contestó el chico con una sonrisa amplia que Severus correspondió.**

**-Vaya… entonces puedo suponer que es verdad ¿no?**

**-Sí, lo es, aún no es oficial pero eso se hará en breve**

**-¿En serio? Pero si el Ministerio…**

**-El Ministerio hace unas horas que dejó de ser un problema-aseguró el muchacho**

**-¿Lo harás?-repitió la chica, que intentaba no suplicar a su amigo para que accediera a no contar nada. Al fin y al cabo era su decisión y ella no era nadie para obligarle a hacer nada.**

**-Lo haré… pero porque eres mi amiga. Lo haré por ti y no por él-dijo después de un buen rato pensando en qué hacer-lo haré porque eres mi amiga y porque confío en ti…pero no en él. Sólo espero que llegado su momento, él me de buenas razones para confiar en él. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que la persona con la que sales, es la adecuada para ti.**

**Hermione sonrió agradecida y fue a abrazar a su amigo, aliviada de que por fin hubieran aclarado las cosas. **

**Alguien golpeó la puerta y se separaron de inmediato. Era la madre de Ron y estaba pálida**

**-¿Podéis bajar? Es urgente**

**Abajo estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, bastante apretujados porque había varios miembros de la orden, como Lupin y Shacklebolt. Tenían todos un semblante serio, incluso los gemelos. Parecía que pasaba algo grave.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry que llegó tras Hermione y Ron. Era el único que faltaba.**

**-El ministerio ha caído-anunció Shacklebolt sin ceremonias y también porque el tiempo apremiaba. La noticia pilló por sorpresa a los chicos que se sobresaltaron.**

**-¿Qué ha caído? Eso quiere decir…-empezó Hermione**

**-Sí, que han matado a Scrimgeur y el que no debe ser nombrado ha tomado el poder-Ron se puso un poco pálido, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío y Harry rechinó los dientes.**

**-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿¡Lo van a dejar así sin más!? ¿nadie ha impedido…?-Harry ya empezaba a subirse otra vez de tono pero Lupin lo cortó.**

**-Antes de que sigas Harry, déjanos explicaros. No es que se le haya dejado hacer así como así, él ya había empezado a tomar el control del ministerio desde hace mucho. Siempre ha tenido secuaces dentro que jugaban también a ser dobles espias o que simplemente caían bajo hechizos de control. Han estado controlados por nuestros aliados y los miembros de la orden pero las cosas se han ido de las manos desde que Dumbledore…murió-le costó un poco mencionar este asunto-desde que él no está las cosas se han ido desmadrando y complicando muchísimo. **

**-El que hayan tomado el Ministerio es algo que esperábamos y evidentemente tomamos las medidas convenientes para ello pero lógicamente necesitábamos poneros en conocimiento de este hecho-prosiguió Shacklebolt-porque cambiarán muchas cosas a partir de ahora y porque esto no trascenderá**

**-¿Qué no?-preguntó Harry**

**-No, el que no debe ser nombrado no hará oficial que es ministro. No le conviene. La gente notará que las cosas han cambiado, verán cambios en la forma de actuar de los miembros del Ministerio de Magia y notaran que poco a poco esto se empieza a parecer lo que ocurrió hace años. Habrá rumores pero nadie alzará la voz, nadie tendrá el suficiente valor para hacerlo**

**-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar-intervino Ojoloco-es la nueva era de terror.**

**Volvió al hotel a prepararlo todo. Estaba aturdido. Se va durante un periodo corto de tiempo y cuando vuelve se encuentra con tantos cambios… el ministerio había caído, él era el nuevo director de Hogwarts… demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Se preguntaba si aquello entraba dentro de los planes de Dumbledore. ¿Realmente había considerado la posibilidad de que Voldemort confiaba lo suficiente en él como para darle ese cargo?**

**Y el nuevo chico… tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca, era novato pero se había ganado mucha confianza en poco tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para ganar esa confianza? Por lo que le había dejado caer además, era profesor de la escuela. Le habían dicho que habría otros tantos mortífagos como nuevos profesores pero ¿era el papel de doble espía el que le había dado tan buen puesto de primera hora? Ya lo averiguaría.**

**Se sentó sobre la dura cama de la habitación de hotel. Rezaba por que Hermione sentara la cabeza y fuera a Hogwarts. Seguía siendo el sitio más seguro del mundo y con él como director, todo iría bien. O eso intentaría porque de momento no le habían dicho de actuar como espía aunque Alexander le aseguró que lo harían en breve. Que de momento estaban demasiado ocupados con el Ministerio como para pensar en otras cosas. Cuando volviera todo a la "normalidad" le llegarían nuevas órdenes y se anunciaría oficialmente su nombramiento como director.**

**Miró a su alrededor y recordó algo. Se agachó y cogió una caja que seguía debajo de la cama; aparentemente parecía una caja personal suya, de su equipaje y por eso las encargadas de limpiar la habitación habían reparado en ella. La abrió y allí estaba: una rata con pelo ralo y temblorosa, en un rincón. Era Colagusano. **

**Cuando leyó las notas anónimas para llegar allí, lo obligó a transformarse y lo metió en esa caja que hechizó para que tuviera ese aspecto y para que la rata no escapase. No se fiaba de ella y de momento no había tenido tiempo en pensar qué hacer con él. ¿Lo delataba ante el Señor Oscuro?**

**Como si le leyera el pensamiento, se encogió aún más y se echó a temblar. En ese momento, un ruido desvió su atención a la ventana desvencijada. Era una lechuza. Se levantó, cerró la caja, la dejó sobre la cama y fue a coger la lechuza. **

**Estaba extrañado, apenas había pasado una hora y poco desde su encuentro con Alexander, era demasiado pronto para tener noticias. ¿Una carta de Hermione?**

**La lechuza le dejó un sobre abultado y uno que parecía estar vacío. Cogió este último y vio que era… de Hagrid. **_**"¿Cómo me ha localizado?"**_** pensó alarmado, se suponía que nadie más de la orden conocía su situación. Leyó rápidamente…**

**-No puede ser…**

_**Continuará…**_

**El rincón de la autora**

**Sé que es para matarme, lo sé, tengo delito. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tantísimo en publicar y que al hacerlo os deje un capitulo tan breve. **

**Tengo mis razones y desde luego no son nuevas, llevo 4 años de carrera, durante los cuales he llevado adelante varios fanfics: los exámenes como siempre, me han impedido seguir con mis fanfics. **

**A diferencia de los tres anteriores años, los exámenes parciales de Febrero, que como siempre, se empezaron a finales de Enero y se han prolongado hasta hace relativamente pronto (hace una semana tuve el último). Este año, ha sido un año raro y hemos tenido multitud de problemas con profesores de baja, becarios, ineptos, gente demasiado egoísta para ponerse de acuerdo… follones y follones y poco tiempo para apenas estudiar y poco más.**

**Sólo hace poco he empezado a retomar esto y la verdad es que esto tan breve, me ha costado mucho en escribirlo, he tenido que irme hasta dos capítulos atrás para leer, recordar y poder retomar el hilo de la historia. Intentaré escribir un poco cada día para poder recuperar el hilo y no perderlo, así que a lo mejor en un tiempo tendréis el capítulo número 12. Antes tendré que actualizar el fanfic de Final Fantasy, que ese sí que lleva tiempo sin actualizarse.**

**Un saludo a tods y muchas gracias por seguir ahí y no perder la paciencia!!**


	14. 12 El guerrero solitario

**CAPITULO DOCE: EL GUERRERO SOLITARIO**

**Severus daba vueltas por su habitación, nervioso. La carta de Hagrid (que reconocía por su caligrafía torpona y por sus iniciales) no revelaba demasiado y la frase "no te preocupes, lo sé todo" no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo lo había localizado? ¿Por qué se ponía en contacto con él arriesgándose tanto? ¿Cómo se aseguraba de que no era una trampa? Bueno, esta última pregunta no tiene ningún sentido. Voldemort tenía plena confianza en él... pero eso no quitaba que hubiera mortífagos desconfiados como Colagusano. **

**Miró por instinto la caja donde éste permanecía. Después miró al suelo donde seguía el sobre más abultado. ¿Qué contenía? La única manera de saberlo era leyéndola. A lo mejor contestaba a muchas de sus preguntas.**

**Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y abrió el sobre despacio. Sacó un montón de papeles doblados y cayó una pequeña nota, también firmada por Hagrid.**

_**Esta es la razón por la que escribía: darte la última carta que él te escribió antes de morir**_

**Desdobló las demás hojas y sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo a la caligrafía para reconocer ahora a la de Dumbledore. **

**Tragó saliva, dejó las hojas sobre la cama y cogió la caja de Colagusano y después su varita. Le echó a la caja un encantamiento para aislar por completo a esa rata y después la dejó debajo de la cama. A continuación, respiró hondo y comenzó a leer:**

_**Mi querido Severus**_

_**Si te ha llegado esta carta a mis manos es porque cumpliste tu palabra y también tu promesa. Y me alegro por ello pero no por el sufrimiento por el que debes estar pasando. **_

_**Como ya hablamos otras veces, el haberme matado significaba que tendrías que llevar una vida de prófugo durante un periodo de tiempo, ser un traidor a los ojos de tus colegas y estar lejos de tu hijo y... de esa mujer a la que amas, la señorita Hermione Granger.**_

**En este punto Severus alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa. No era del todo una novedad, ya antes de todo aquello parecía que Dumbledore sospechaba que tenía algo con otra mujer pero no se imaginó que lo supiera con tanta certeza. Eso le hizo sonreír.**__**El viejo, siempre atento a todo.**

_**Te he llegado a considerar como a un hijo y me duele que pases por estas dificultades pues ya va siendo hora de que seas feliz. Espero que, si todo ha salido según lo planeado, eso vaya cambiando poco a poco.**_

_**Una de las primeras cosas de las que tendrás noticias, sera de Hagrid. Sé que a ti no te inspira confianza pero él será uno de tus mejores apoyos: conoce todo el plan y me hizo una promesa inquebrantable para no contar nada a nadie. De su boca no saldrá ni una palabra del plan para no descubrirte ante el enemigo y sólo podrá contarle el plan a algunos elegidos pero procurará dejarte a ti esa tarea. Corre de tu cuenta en quién confiar para contarlo y en quién no.**_

_**En segundo lugar, si todo ha salido según lo planeado, habrás sido nombrado mi sucesor en Hogwarts. Sé que hasta este momento (o el momento en que lo hayas sabido) no tenías ni idea de cuál era el objetivo de arriesgar tantísimo, sólo cuánto perdías con esta misión.**_

_**Si no me he equivocado en mis premisas, el Señor Tenebroso habrá visto en mi asesinato como la mayor muestra de fidelidad y confianza que cualquier mortífago le puede dar y te recompensará con el puesto de director. Sabemos perfectamente que él no tomará ese puesto porque de momento no le conviene y preferirá poner en ese puesto a alguien como tú, lo más parecido a él, responsable y de confianza. Para él, tenerte allí significa tener bajo control al colegio, a Harry... y a los horcrux Sobretodo por los dos últimos, pues es posible que ahora quiera eliminar a Harry para que pueda tomar su trono de terror sin que nadie se lo impida.**_

_**Para mí, estás protegiendo toda la escuela de las influencias de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Así Hogwarts no perderá su esencia y espero que seas capaz de seguir llevando este doble papel. Un doble papel que creo que te resultará menos difícil pues a ojos de muchas personas, eres mi asesino y no confiarán en ti; prácticamente trabajarás para ti mismo, para nadie más. Cualquier información que consigas será para ti y para tu gestión de la escuela.**_

_**A partir de este momento, eres un hombre más libre: lucharás para ti mismo. Tu trabajo sólo "beneficiará" a los mortífagos pero de ti no depende el funcionamiento de la Orden y su trabajo. Puedes ayudarlos, puedes hacerles llegar información si lo deseas pero no te tienes por qué preocupar pues tienen gente que les ayudes a pesar de todo. Pero recuerda siempre cuál es tu papel. **_

_**Severus deseo de todo corazón que termine lo más pronto posible esta guerra y tú y todos aquellos a los que aprecio, puedan disfrutar de un mundo lleno de paz y armonía y no lleguen a vivir la era de terror que hace diez años vivimos.**_

_**Hasta siempre, mi querido niño.**_

_** Albus Dumbledore**_

**Severus apretó la carta en una mano, mientras con la otra se tapaba el rostro, intentando controlar sin éxito las lágrimas que le brotaban y caían por sus mejillas.**

**Pocos días después de aquello, llegó el 1 de Septiembre y por tanto el comienzo del curso. Ginny y Harry seguían sin hablarse pero Harry ya se estaba planteando seriamente ir a hablar con ella y pedirle perdón. Se convenció a sí mismo de que fuera paciente, que el viaje en tren propiciaría que hablasen tarde o temprano.**

**Por su lado, Hermione estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Dos días antes habían anunciado oficialmente el nombramiento por parte del Ministerio del nuevo director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Con lo sucedido días anteriores, no había tenido tiempo de meditar sobre aquél asunto. Cómo le dijo a Ginny, las cosas cambiaban ligeramente pues él era director de Hogwarts y aún así temía por él, porque no quitaba que siguiera siendo el asesino de Dumbledore.**

**Pero parece que, se empezaban a notar las influencias de Voldemort en el Ministerio. En aquellos días, para otro arrebato de ira de Harry, los medios de comunicación dejaron de tachar a Severus de asesino de Dumbledore, o mejor dicho, de presunto asesino. Ahora era sospechoso pero (palabras textuales de un periódico) "dudamos de que alguien tan prestigioso como el nuevo directo de Hogwarts, sea capaz de hacer algo así, habiendo sido además la mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore". Cabe decir que, para pesar de todos, Rita Skeeter volvía a ejercer de periodista... si es que se podía llamar así a lo que hacía.**

**Por tanto, a Hermione lo único que debía preocuparle era su relación dentro de las cuatro paredes de la escuela. Ya no era profesor, era director, un cargo más importante que, por otro lado, lo tenía en el punto de mira más que ningún otro. Eso complicaría su relación bastante. Siendo optimista, pensaba, que siendo director podría tomarse más libertades, como trasnochar a altas horas de la madrugada a encontrarse con ella... por ejemplo.**

**Tendría todo el viaje en el tren para pensar sobre ello pero concluyó que la mejor manera de solucionar aquello, era hablando con el otro implicado.**

**Llegaron a la estación de King Cross bastante temprano y fuertemente escoltados. Ahora era todo más peligroso y se notaba en el ambiente de la ciudad y en el de la estación. Había muchísimo menos alumnos que otros años y no era por la era, pues no cambió mucho en las siguientes horas que estuvieron allí en la estación y luego en el tren. Todos se dieron cuenta de que nada sería igual al año anterior, cuando el tren se puso en marcha rumbo a Hogwarts.**

**Se notaban las ausencias de amigos y compañeros y curiosamente, el número de nuevos alumnos era mayor que nunca. Diez minutos después de ponerse en marcha, con el equipaje más que colocado y ocupando el vagón y el compartimento de siempre, los chicos vieron como el tren estaba abarrotado de niños de once años que iban de aquí para allá, entrando a menudo a ese vagón que hasta entonces, era el más tranquilo de todos. Algunos entraban solos, con timidez y otros iban ya acompañados, recordándoles a Harry, Ron y Hermione a su primer año en el tren. Algunos miraban con cierta burla a Harry (así se supo que eran de familia de magos) al reconocerle, ganándose una mirada asesina de todos. Otros, sencillamente ignoraban que el compartimento estaba ocupado.**

**Ginny no los acompañó desde un principio y Hermione sabía que era porque no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Harry. El moreno por su parte estaba cada vez más nervioso pues no veía el momento de hablar con ella. Tampoco eso pasó desapercibido para Hermione pero no podía hacer nada por ellos pues dependía de ellos mismos...**

**Hermione y Ron fueron a hacer sus rondas como prefectos que seguían siendo, pudiendo así conocer a los nuevos profesores: uno de ellos era una mujer con cara de malas pulgas y que a Hermione la daba la sensación de que era un mortífago, y otro profesor, mucho más joven, fue el que los recibió de forma más afectuosa. Llevaba una túnica que parecía nueva, de color rojo sangre, que parecía de terciopelo y que encajaba con su atractivo físico, que hizo sonrojar un poco a Hermione.**

**-¡Encantado de conoceros! Yo soy el profesor Jover, el nuevo profesor de...**

**-Es suficiente Alexander, dijo una voz conocida detrás de él, el pequeño profesor Flitwirck-espera al menos a tu presentación oficial.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa amplia y perfecta, mirando directamente a los ojos a Hermione, que se presentó.**

**-Yo soy Hermione Granger, estudiante de séptimo de Gryffindor-se fijó en que sus ojos azules y profundos como pozos... tan profundos... y vacíos. Le dio un escalofrío algo desagradable pero decidió no darle importancia. El resto de su físico la tenía hechizada.**

**-Yo soy Ron Weasley, de la misma clase de ella-el nuevo profesor los observaba con atención mientras el profesor de Encantamientos los mandaba a hacer sus tareas.**

**Hermione entendió pronto por qué había tantas chicas en el vagón que había junto al que acababan de dejar. El nuevo profesor ya levantaba muchas pasiones.**

**Aprovechando que se quedaba solo, Harry fue a buscar a Ginny allí donde estuviera, pues no lo sabía con exactitud. Pudo comprobar con amargura que la mayoría de los compañeros que seguían ese año, eran Slytherin. Claro, con ese traidor de Snape como director, los de Slytherin se sentirían mejor que nunca, tendrían libertad absoluta para hacer lo que quisiesen. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que los demás lo pensaran, Snape no era de confianza... para él era como la representación de la figura de Voldemort en Hogwarts. Estaba allí para instaurar una nueva era en Hogwarts, la era de terror que pronto sacudiría sin piedad el mundo mágico.**

**Encontró a la pelirroja en una compartimento con Luna, solas y en silencio. Como siempre, Luna lo saludó escuetamente y siguió a lo suyo, leer un número de la revista que publicaba su padre.**

**-Hola Harry... ¿querías algo?-le preguntó Ginny con cortesía.**

**-¿Podemos hablar un momento?... a solas-le pidió en voz baja, mirando al suelo. Ginny sin embargo buscaba su mirada y no se lo pensó mucho para concederle a Harry ese deseo.**

**El moreno se la llevó algo lejos de allí, al lugar menos transitado que encontró, entre vagón y vagón. Tardaron mucho en comenzar a hablar pues se tomaron su tiempo para pensar y para que los dejaran tranquilos.**

**-¿De qué querías hablarme?-le preguntó Ginny cuando al fin dejó de pasar gente (de los últimos que pasaron, fueron Ron y Hermione).**

**-Es... sobre lo del otro día... cuando...**

**-No tenemos nada que hablar sobre lo del otro día-dijo Ginny dejándolo de mirar a los ojos. La pelirroja había decidido que no quería que Harry la volviera a ver llorar. Le habría gustado no haber dado esa imagen de debilidad ante Harry pero le pudo ese día el dolor y sólo había servido para que estuvieran aún más tensos y sin hablarse durante días.**

**-Sí tenemos Ginny... al menos yo sí-continuo cabizbajo-quería... quería pedirte perdón-al oír esas palabras miró a Harry a los ojos. Harry le estaba pidiendo perdón y bajándose de la burra-la verdad es que no sabía como hacerlo, llevo días intentándolo.**

**-Harry...**

**-Déjame acabar...**

**-No es eso es...**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad a quienes tenemos aquí-Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. El menos indicado para aparecer en esos momentos-si son la parejita del año-dijo Draco con burla**

**-Malfoy-dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para encarar a su enemigo, acompañado como siempre de sus dos esbirros, quienes estaban más altos y más gordos. Sin embargo, Draco estaba más delgado y parecía casi enfermo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros dos, sobretodo Harry que le recordaba un aspecto similar meses atrás: estaba muy delgado, no parecía haber crecido (es más, parecía más bajo), tenía el pelo más largo, encrespado y descuidado y los ojos enmarcados por sendas ojeras... unos ojos que seguían igual de vivos, llenos de odio.**

**-¿Quieres algo mi querido hurón?-dijo Ginny con sorna.**

**-Sólo venía saludar-dijo Draco componiendo una mueca desagradable al oír el tono utilizado en lo de "querido hurón".**

**-Pues ya lo has hecho-dijo Harry, con los brazos cruzados-¿puedes dejarnos en paz?-Draco dio un paso a enfrente poniendo su rostro a escaso centímetros de Harry. Ahora el moreno era unos milímetros más alto que él y eso se notó.**

**-No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, Potter. Nunca estarás en paz-lo dijo en un susurro amenazante que lógicamente no amedrentó a Harry. Dicho esto, Malfoy siguió su camino pero Harry no pudo seguir hablando con Ginny, que se fue llamada por una compañera de clase.**

**-Mierda-dijo para sí apretando los puños**

**Abrió la puerta y el olor que le llegó era de cerrado, de abandono. Estaba claro que desde que Dumbledore murió, nadie lo había vuelto a abrir... o al menos, parecía haber sido abierto sólo una vez: para recoger sus bienes para que fueran repartidos entre los que se encuentran en su herencia. ¿O eso lo hizo antes Dumbledore, cuando escribió las cartas? Eso daba igual, ahora ese despacho era suyo.**

**Fue recibido por los retratos de los antiguos directores, incluido el del propio Dumbledore, que sonreía ampliamente al verlo llegar. El verlo allí lo llenaba de júbilo porque todo había salido como esperaba.**

**-Bienvenido Severus.**

**Se volvió e hizo pasar su denso equipaje, ayudado por dos elfos domésticos. Traía todo, sus cosas desde el hotel y también las de su despacho en las mazmorras. Había como tres maletas.**

**Había esperado hasta entonces para trasladarse porque no se había sentido con fuerzas de hacerlo días antes. Necesito tiempo para asimilar su nuevo cargo y su nuevo papel en aquella guerra. La carta de Dumbledore fue la válvula de escape de todo su malestar, de toda su culpabilidad y de su rabia. Seguía sintiéndose culpable pero la sonrisa del retrato del ex director, lo tranquilizaba.**

**La verdad es que podría haberlo hecho tan sólo por ahorrarse las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros y de otros miembros de la escuela, al recibirlo allí. A ojos de todos seguía siendo sospechoso del asesinato de Dumbledore, algunos seguramente lo afirmarían y otros, como el profesor Slughorn (también profesor suyo en su día), lo miraban como preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ese extremo.**

**Ignoró a todos y siguió a lo suyo, buscar a los dos elfos domésticos y buscar sus cosas en su despacho, con el mismo ambiente a cerrado que el de Dumbledore.**

**Y al fin estaba allí, dispuesto a sentarse en aquel sillón que seguramente tardaría muchísimo tiempo en sentirlo suyo.**

**Cinco minutos después de irse los elfos, alguien tocó a la puerta.**

**-Puede pasar-dijo y obediente, la profesora McGonagall entró en su despacho. Era la única a la que no había visto... no la veía desde el curso anterior.**

**-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Severus-dijo sin ninguna emoción**

**-Cuánto tiempo, Minerva.**

**Se hizo el silencio. La una apretaba los labios conteniendo muchos sentimientos encontrados y el otro no podía mirarla a la cara.**

**-Los chicos llegarán dentro de dos horas-anunció la mujer, intentando romper ese silencio incómodo, que se empezaba a hacer largo. Severus siguió impasible, sin saber qué decir.**

**-¿Algo más?-dijo al fin. La profesora McGonagall respiró hondo.**

**-Claro que sí Severus, tienes MUCHO que contarme-recalcó y por el tono usado el hombre sabía que no podría escaquearse de ninguna forma.**

**Dumbledore ya se lo había dicho. Ahora era un guerrero solitario. No pertenecía a ningún bando concreto, no trabajaba para nadie en aquella guerra, sólo para sí mismo. Él decía con quién hablar, en quién confiar y a quién ayudar. Sabía que eso no era del todo cierto porque aún tendría que seguir ayudando a ese Potter en su misión y proteger a los suyos... pero ahora dependía nada más que de sí mismo.**

**Aquel momento era idóneo para comenzar...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**El rincón de la autora**

**Muchos pensaréis que debo ser un fantasma quién escriba y que la autora de este fanfic ha muerto. ¡Pero no! Sigo viva :D.**

**Imagino que muchos esperabais este verano algún capítulo, dos o incluso tres. Podría haber sido así pues gracias a dios, a pesar de lo duro del curso, he conseguido sacar buenas notas. Pero he estado con un trabajillo por horas (clases particulares) y me he dedicado a otras cosas, dejando esto en un tercer o cuarto plano. Sin hablar de mi nula inspiración.**

**Lo que tiene la nula inspiración es que ahora me ha venido de golpe y espero que me sirva par escribir y publicar en breve, mínimo un capítulo más, porque tengo ideas e ideas.**

**Una de esas ideas es la que da nombre a este capítulo, al que le cambié el nombre terminando de escribir lo de la carta de Dumbledore a Severus. El guerrero solitario. Es el nuevo rol de Severus, tal y como lo interpreto yo del último libro o como lo veo yo. Alguien que ahora trabaja para sí. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Bueno, antes trabajaba con Dumbledore o para él. Su forma de actuar casi dependía de lo que dijera y lo que pensase Dumbledore sobre aquella guerra. Trabajaba de doble agente por él y la deuda que consciente o inconscientemente tenía Severus con él por haberlo sacado de los mortífagos cuando era joven y por haberle enseñado tanto. Ahora que no sigue vivo, Severus ya no se sentirá tan atado. Podrá moverse como quisiese y decidir única y exclusivamente por sí mismo. Seguirá trabajando de mortífago pero porque casi no le queda más remedio pero con su puesto de director, estará más libre de hacer trabajos sucios.**

**Sobre todo esto, lo trataré más adelante, por supuesto, porque hay más pero tampoco voy a ponerme a revelar cosas. Bastante tenéis con que tarde en publicar :P.**

**Y bueno, sólo me queda daros las gracias a todos por leer la historia, por tener tanta paciencia y por moletsaros en escribirme. Mil gracias.**

**¡¡Espero veros pronto!!**

**PD: A la chica que decía que iba a tirarme piedras a mi casa (y a quienes, por otra página me han dicho de que se "se iban a suicidar") decirles que eso no servirá para acelerar mi proceso de escritura, ni para que vuelva mi musa, ni nada. Me ayudaríais más si dentro de un mes, pegáis fuego a mi facultad :D. Igualmente, gracias por escribir aunque sean para estas decir estas cosas xD.**


	15. Noticias

**NOTICIAS**

He decidido subir esta nota, noticia o como queráis llamarlo porque como siempre, estabais esperando un nuevo capítulo desde que casi publiqué el otro.

Aparte de que he estado un tiempo, releyendo de nuevo el último libro, para tomar referencias de algunas cosas he estado cerca de un mes en standby. Primero un pequeño problema con el enchufe de casa donde suelo poner el portátil, que lo arregló mi padre de inmediato pero ponía poco o nada el portátil. Y después de eso, pues he tenido un problema más grave: mi portátil, que me ha salido malo malísimo, me empezó a fallar el teclado. Tenía la erre cogida y me salía cada dos por tres cuando me ponía a escribir, por lo que me he tirado dos semanas sin poder hacer nada y por supuesto sin poder escribir. Por lo que es ahora, cuando lo he arreglado (y toco madera para que no me surja nada más) cuando me pondré a elaborar el próximo capítulo.

Así que nada, una vez más pido disculpas y paciencia V_V


	16. 13 La nueva era en Hogwarts

CAPITULO TRECE: LA NUEVA ERA EN HOGWARTS

**Comenzaba a llover cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo de Hogwarts y aumentaba de fuerza por segundos. Filch tardó un buen rato en abrirles y dejarlos pasar. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, propia de la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas, presagiaba un cambio de aires en la escuela. O a eso le pareció a Harry. Claro, Snape era el director del colegio y sus sueños sobre la disciplina a los alumnos se harían realidad.**

**Asqueado ante esa idea, sacudió la cabeza (salpicando agua a los de su alrededor) y subió por la escalinata. Les habían ordenado ir hasta los cuartos a cambiarse por algo seco antes de bajar al comedor a la inauguración del curso y a cenar.**

**Hermione ya estaba allí de las primeras mirando con poco disimulado nerviosismo la mesa de los profesores. Sólo hasta que no llegó Ginny para darle un codazo, no prestó atención a la ceremonia de las casas. McGonagall parecía crispada y se le notó en la voz cuando comenzó a llamar a los críos a sentarse bajo el gran sombrero seleccionador (quién ya dijo sus palabras cuando Hermione llegó al comedor). **

**Como ya notaron en el tren, había muchísimos niños, casi todos de familia de magos y la mayoría acabaron en Slytherin y los que no, se repartieron entre las demás casas.**

**Cuando terminó la ceremonia, todos los profesores estaban sentados en su sitio, incluidos los dos nuevos, Alexander Jover y la mujer de cara agria que Hermione y Ron vieron en el tren. Sólo faltaba el nuevo director, pero dio comienzo al cena y aún no bajó.**

**Se llenaron las mesas de comida abundante y de bulliciosa conversación, siendo por supuesto el tema principal, el nuevo director, y la ausencia de algunos amigos debido al miedo de los padres a llevarlos a la escuela o a que salieran de casa con la situación.**

**-Algunos padres son los suficientemente inteligentes como para no confiar en Snape para llevar a la escuela a sus hijos-dijo Seamus**

**-Sí, con ése de director nos espera una de las etapas más duras de nuestra vida en la escuela, más nosotros que somos Gryffindors-corroboró Neville temeroso**

**-Exagerados-murmuró Hermione, oyéndola solo Ginny, que sonrío**

**-Recuerda que para todos sigue siendo el gruñón de Snape y para algunos seguirá siendo el asesino de Dumbledore-con esta última frase, Ginny miraba a Harry, que miraba a su plato, ignorando a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor. **

**-Me encantaría que cambiara de opinión... al menos él**

**-¿Lo vas a hacer tú?-le preguntó Ginny incrédula pero Hermione no contestó y siguió comiendo.**

**Terminando el postre, apareció al fin Severus, con su túnica negra de siempre y para sorpresa de todos, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y al quedarse quieto frente a su silla (sin sentarse en ella) hizo callar a todos los alumnos, que le prestaban especial atención, sobretodo Hermione.**

**-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Me alegra veros un año más en estos tiempos tan difíciles y espero que podamos seguir hasta el final.**

"**Aunque sea el nuevo director, no significa que las normas cambien, de hecho quiero recordarles algunas a los más veteranos y hacérselas saber a los nuevos alumnos. No podéis entrar al Bosque Prohibido y no podéis usar la magia en los pasillos, al igual que tendréis que obedecer a vuestros prefectos. Os facilitarán las contraseñas para entrar a vuestras respectivas casas y os ayudarán cuando lo necesitéis"**

**-Espero que todos ellos cumplan perfectamente con su deber-Hermione evitó sonreír orgullosa pues miraba hacia su mesa cuando dijo esto. Para disimular, decidió echar un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros y localizó a Jonathan, al que no había visto en todo el viaje y del que llegó a pensar que no iría a la escuela. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico sonrío.**

**-Por otro lado-continuó Severus-debo presentaros a los nuevos profesores que tenéis este año. Por un lado, os presento al profesor Jover, que impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Alexander se levantó y saludó elegantemente, arrancando suspiros del público femenino-y la profesora Alecto Carrow, que impartirá las clases de Estudios Muggles.**

**La cara de Severus era totalmente neutral a la hora de presentar a los dos profesores pero para Hermione por ejemplo (y seguramente a otros les pasaría igual), le desagradaba que aquella mujer fuese a impartir clases de Estudios Muggles y algo le decía que aquella mujer... era un mortífago. Miró a su alrededor y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se cruzó con los ojos de Harry, que denotaban una tremenda furia. Seguro que la conocía.**

**Severus se despidió y mandó a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. Hermione hizo caso a regañadientes, pues no tenía ganas de irse adormir, seguramente le estaría dando vueltas a la cabeza y porque sus compañeras de habitación estarían con sus tonterías. Pero al llegar a los pies de las escaleras, se le acercó un elfo doméstico.**

**-Es para usted, señorita Granger-reconoció la letra de Severus en la nota y sonrío ampliamente**

**-Gracias-y siguió su camino, con todos los demás compañeros, siendo observada por Ron que la venía siguiendo. Ambos tenían que cumplir su papel como prefectos por lo que no pudo decirle nada.**

**Harry esquivaba a todos los alumnos de su casa, buscando con desesperación a Ginny. Quería hablar con ella fuera como fuese pero no hubo manera. Al llegar ante el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, ya habían dado la contraseña y dejaba de pasar a los alumnos. Le habían parado un montón de amigos y conocidos en los pasillos para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional, entre ellos Neville y Luna, que le preguntaron si volvería el ED. Intentando no ser demasiado descortés, le dijo que se lo pensaría, pero que tenía mucha prisa, pero no sirvió de nada, Ginny ya había subido a su habitación.**

**-Al final ha ido todo mejor de lo que esperabas ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, bastante mejor. Parece que todavía impongo mucho respeto, Albus-el ex director lo observaba desde su cuadro, ir de un lado a otro, ajustándose una camisa negra, para estar más cómodo. No tenía ganas de acostarse aún y esperaba a Hermione. Tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, de la nueva situación y lo que influiría a la relación. Estaba seguro de que ella también le habría dado vueltas a aquello.**

**-¿Y Minerva?**

**-Creo que, si me conoce bien y confía en mí, me ha entendido perfectamente-contestó mientras terminaba de organizar todo en el despacho y en su habitación privada-y si me ha entendido, sabrá que al menos estoy de su bando. No quiero meter a nadie más en este asunto.**

**Cuando al fin todo estaba en su sitio se sentó frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda al cuadro de Dumbledore.**

**-¿Quién es el nuevo profesor?**

**-¿Alexander? No tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que le ha contratado Minerva, así que debo de suponer que es de confianza.**

**-Eso espero, porque ya tenemos suficiente con...**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo así a Severus.**

**-¿Puedo pasar?-la voz de Hermione sonó al otro lado.**

**-Sí claro, pasa-al estar de espaldas, Severus no vio la sonrisa del viejo ex director.**

**-Será mejor que os deje a solas...-cuando Severus quiso mirarle, Hermione entraba tímidamente por la puerta, al momento que Dumbledore se perdía por su marco.**

**Hermione venía con los mismos pantalones con los que había viajado pero llevaba una camisa nueva. Se quitó la túnica para poder salir a hurtadillas de su habitación y al caminar por los pasillos, no llamase la atención de Filch, al que estaba acostumbrada a esquivar.**

**Severus sonrío, se aseguró cerrar bien la puerta tras ella y después cogió sus manos. Ella también sonreía feliz.**

**Se la llevó a su habitación, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los habitantes de los cuadros, los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y allí se besaron con pasión. Tenían muchas ganas de estar así y olvidarse de sus responsabilidades y de lo que Severus le tenía que decir. Hermione también debía pensarlo porque no se separó de él hasta que Severus se retiró. Acarició su pelo y se quedó un rato, perdido en sus ojos, aquellos que le daban tanta paz.**

**-Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar-le dijo, a lo que ella asintió.**

**-Lo sé... ahora eres director...**

**-No, no lo sabes-suspiró-hay un par de cosas muy importantes que debes saber-Hermione lo miró nerviosa. ****Severus la guió hasta un diván amplio y allí él se tumbó y permitó que Hermione se echara sobre él. ****Acariciándole el pelo, la puso al corriente de las nuevas noticias.**

**-He dejado de ser un espía-la chica lo miró con la cara iluminada de felicidad-ahora trabajo para mí mismo, sin estar bajo las órdenes de nadie... o al menos es así de nuestro lado**

**-Pero del lado de V...-Severus le tapó la boca**

**-Procura no pronunciar su nombre, porque lo han maldecido. Saben que aquellos que pronuncian su nombre son rebeldes y los persiguen...**

**-Vaya...**

**-No es lo único nuevo-sonrío-pero sé lo que querías decir, que sigo funcionando como mortífago pero al menos no estaré tan agobiado.**

**-¿Qué más debo de saber?-Hermione se incorporó para mirarlo más atentamente y la seriedad pintada en la cara de Severus, le dijo todo antes de que abriese la boca.**

**-Soy el nuevo director pero hay ciertas directrices que quieren que sigan dentro de estas cuatro paredes y por eso te avisé. La mayoría están relacionadas con algo que creo que te imaginarás.**

"**Como bien sabrás por tu amigo Potter, el Señor Oscuro, a pesar de ser un sangre mestiza, quiere perseguir a los que no son magos puros tanto fuera... como dentro de Hogwarts. Creo que ya habrás oído sobre el registro de los nacidos muggles y se quiere instaurar algo parecido aquí".**

**-Se quería imponer la asistencia obligatoria a Hogwarts pero no se ha podido llevar a cabo a tiempo pero sí se ha establecido que dentro de la escuela un sistema para la comprobación de la pureza de sangre-Hermione lo miraba expectante, perdiendo conforme hablaba, el color de su rostro-para que así, se comuniqué al Señor oscuro... y se tome medidas.**

**-Y todo eso me influye a mí...**

**-Teniendo en cuenta que (imagino) no has pasado por ese registro... tendrás que someterte al sistema que se ha implantado**

**-¿Y en qué consiste?-Severus suspiró**

**-La verdad es que aún no me han informado. Pero si te estoy contando esto es porque conozco tu condición de sangre mestiza-la abrazó-y los dos nuevos profesores no son de fiar.**

**-¿Los dos? ¿También el profesor Jover?-preguntó Hermione extrañada, porque el nuevo y joven profesor no parecía ser mala persona...**

**-También, el profesor Jover fue contratado por la profesora McGonagall pero hay algo importante que creo que ella misma no sabe... es mortífago.**

**-¿¿Qué??-Hermione se regañó a sí misma por cometer el error de confiar en Jover tan sólo por su afable apariencia. **

**-No te alarmes-casi pierde el equilibrio con la incorporación repentina de Hermione, que se puso en pie y sólo volvió al diván cuando Severus posó las manos en sus hombros-trabaja con los mortífagos, sí, pero si Minerva lo ha contratado puede tratarse simplemente porque también trabaja para la orden. Que sea un espía.**

**-El problema es... ¿para qué bando trabaja?-Severus frunció el ceño y tras un breve silencio dijo**

**-Eso lo averiguaremos con el tiempo.**

**La chica lo abrazó con fuerza y después lo besó. Ahora que parecía que todo lo habían hablado ¿qué les impedía volver a amarse con locura? Era de noche y nadie los interrumpiría... ¿o sí?**

_**CONTINUARÁ....**_

**EL RINCON DE LA AUTORA**

**Creo que es de los peores capítulos que he escrito de este fanfic pero llevo muchísimo tiempo con él y no terminaba nunca de hacerlo.**

**Ese es uno de los motivos por los que he tardado tanto en actualizar y publicar este capítulo, porque entre los exámenes y mi poca inspiración para escribir hasta hoy, no he terminado con él. Para el próximo prometo hacerlo mejor.**

**Otro de los motivos por los que he tenido tan abandonado esto (y me parece que no lo comenté la última vez) es porque este verano y en los últimos meses, me he dedicado a otros asuntos. Tal vez no debiera de decirlo aquí pero tenéis información completa en mi perfil y también aquí: .com mi foro. Allí encontraréis un lugar donde publicar también vuestros fics entre otras muchas cosas, que he ido añadiendo en mis ratos libres. Sólo tenéis que registraros y podréis participar.**

**Y eso es todo, espero que para la próxima pueda traeros algo mejor**

**Edito: Como podeis ver, no me deja poner el enlace de mi foro, sin embargo, espero que sea vea (y esté) el enlace en mi perfil.  
**


	17. 14 Clases extras

**CAPITULO CATORCE: LAS CLASES EXTRAS**

**No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero Ron estaba solo en la Sala Común y dando vueltas con un trozo de pergamino en la mano y la pluma en la otra... bueno, más bien en la boca, porque llevaba también tiempo mordisqueandola.**

**Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, con un "Querida Michelle" escrito solo en el pergamino. Estaba escribiéndole una carta a la prima de Hermione pero no sabia qué ponerle o mejor dicho, no sabía por donde empezar. Quería decirle tantas cosas...**

**Había empezado con aquella la quinta carta, las otras cuatro estaban ardiendo en el fuego de la chimenea. En algunas le parecía que le contaba demasiadas cosas y en otras que se quedaba corto o que hablaba demasiado de sí mismo. Y ella quería saber sobre él pero también sobre Hogwarts.**

**En esas estaba cuando notó que alguien entraba a toda velocidad por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y esa misma persona, casi cae al suelo al llegar. Ron se sobresaltó con los golpes y se quedó estupefacto al comprobar de que se trataba de Hermione. Venía bastante asfixiada.**

**-¿Herms?-la chica sólo asintió sin fuerzas, agachada con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Ron dejó la carta y la pluma en una de las mesas de la Sala Común y acompañó (e insistió) a Hermione para que se sentaran en uno de los mejores sillones.**

**-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-le preguntó cuando parecía que la chica recuperaba el aliento-¿tiene que ver con...él?-Hermione volvió a asentir, sin mirarle a la cara y Ron le repitió la pregunta.**

**-Uno de los nuevos profesores... la profesora Alecto...-Hermione bajó la voz- que había ido a hacerle una visita a... bueno, tú sabes a quién.**

**-¿Y... qué estabais haciendo?-Ron la miró un poco pálido y evitó hacer una mueca de asco, porque aún le costaba asumir que Hermione estuviera con EL**

**-Ron, no es lo que tú piensas, no estábamos haciendo nada de eso. Estábamos hablando de su nueva situación cuando apareció esa mujer-Hermione le explicó todo lo que le había dicho Severus de la forma más breve posible. **

**-¿Entonces cómo has llegado hasta aquí si esa mujer estaba en la puerta cuando tú estabas dentro?**

**-Porque él me sacó de allí con magia, me hizo desaparecer.**

**-¿Y no notó ella nada?-dijo Ron arqueando una ceja**

**-No lo sé-suspiró-lo hizo rápidamente antes de que la dejara pasar. Me hizo aparecer en un pasillo de la primera planta y oí a Filch cerca, que parecía haberme oído y vine aquí corriendo lo más rápido posible.**

**Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras el fuego iba apagándose poco a poco, lentamente, después de consumir todos los intentos de carta de Ron.**

**-¿De verdad te gusta esto, Hermione? Ya te pregunté una vez esto pero es que no evito preguntármelo ¿de verdad lo amas tanto como para llegar a pasar por eso?**

**-Sí Ron, lo amo con toda mi alma. Y sí... era consciente de que podía pasar por esto si seguía con él y no me importa.**

**Ron no evitó sonreí y le pasó un brazo por el hombro para abrazarla.**

**-Lo que has cambiado Herms en tan poco tiempo ¿eh?-Hermione se percató del pergamino que Ron tenía aún en su mano, justo la que la abrazaba y vio el nombre de su prima.**

**-¿Y eso?-Ron enrojeció tanto como su pelo hasta las orejas-¿le estás escribiendo a mi prima?-Hermione sonreía cada vez más ampliamente**

**-Sí, le estaba escribiendo a tu prima cuando has llegado tú-admitió el chico**

**-En ese caso...-Hermione se levantó-...te dejo que la termines. Yo me voy a la cama, que no puedo más.**

**La chica se despidió y subió a la habitación antes de que Ron le dijera que ya había perdido la poca concentración que le quedaba.**

**Ginny ya estaba sentada en la mesa del desayuno. Era una de las madrugadoras que estaba ya despachando todo lo que había en la mesa. Lo raro es que tuviera hambre porque no se encontraba bien, no había dormido más que una hora y sólo podía pensar en Harry. El chico le había pedido perdón y ahora era ella la que pensaba que tal vez él tenía razón. Se había dejado llevar por el amor y el deseo sin pensar en lo grande del problema, de la situación, de que aquello no era un juego y que igual que él, Hermione y su hermano podían morir... ella correría el mismo peligro. No se había parado a pensar en su propia vida mientras que Harry... sí lo había hecho. O más o menos, porque en un principio se iba a ir solo.**

**McGonagall interrumpió sus pensamientos dejando ante ella los horarios de su curso y un trozo de pergamino más.**

**-Estáis aún a tiempo de cambiar vuestras asignaturas optativas o de apuntaros a alguna más-mientras lo decía, seguía repartiendo a los compañeros de alrededor de Ginny-como podeís ver aquí-enseñó el segundo papel-hay algunas asignaturas nuevas que os recomendaría encarecidamente. Son más actividades extraescolares pero en los tiempos que corren...**

**Ginny la comprendió de inmediato. Todas esas nuevas asignaturas tenían que ver con las artes oscuras, con su conocimiento y dominio para defenderse de ellas. Tenía razón, parecían más clases extras de Defensa que asignaturas en sí.**

**La pelirroja repasó detenidamente todas y cada una de estas asignaturas. Había unas ocho, sin contar las que sí eran asignaturas optativas, sumando un total de quince. Casi todas estaban impartidas por Snape (se preguntaba cómo lo haría si ahora era director), McGonagall o Slugorhn. Había una impartida por el nuevo profesor Jover.**

**Todas parecían muy interesantes y les daría una preparación profunda en Defensa. Por algún motivo, pensó que Harry se apuntaría en todas, aunque no lo necesitase, para su formación como futuro auror.**

**-Aunque con Snape...-murmuró para sí**

**-¿Qué dices?-Hermione apareció casi de la nada detrás suya y se sobresaltó.**

**-¡Ah! Mira esto-le señaló los pergaminos a su vera en el sitio libre que ocupó su amiga a continuación. Hermione frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Realmente son necesarias?**

**-No son obligatorias-se encogió de hombros-pero McGonagall ha dejado caer que son necesarias... no te preocupes, no son clases, no habrá exámenes-dijo Ginny burlona a lo que su amiga gruñó**

**-De todos modos, es un riesgo para él hacer esto-dijo bajando la voz y le contó también todo lo que le contó a Ron horas antes. Ginny se quedó pensativa mirando a su alrededor.**

**-Entonces más motivos tenemos, Herms, si ya aquí estamos rodeados de mortífagos-Ginny cogió el papel y comenzó a marcar todas y cada una de las asignaturas, para sorpresa de la castaña**

**-¿¿Todas??**

**-Todas, sí... no me mires así-Ginny fue ahora la que habló en voz baja- Para mí es muy difícil pensar en que en cualquier momento os ireis de mi lado y no podré irme con vosotros-Hermione iba a contradecirle pero Ginny le pidió con un gesto que no-Harry tiene razón y esa misión no es ninguna tontería. Yo sólo os estorbaría pero no por ello me voy a conformar con esperaros.**

**-Las escoges todas para prepararte al máximo ¿no? Que sepas Ginny que la única diferencia entre tú y nosotros es un año. Por eso estamos aquí y ahora. Pero si esa es tu decisión... lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte-y ella también anotó todas las asignaturas-Ven, reharé nuestros horarios adaptándolos a nuestros nuevas clases-mientras se lo decía, los chicos llegaron al salón para desayunar. Severus Snape también llegaba con paso ligero y agitado. Un minuto después apareció la profesora Alecto Carrow.**

**Aquella señora se había convertido en su sombra. Le había dado la noche, apareciendo sin avisar en su despacho justo cuando estaba con Hermione, tan sólo para presentarse por enésima vez (y gracias a Dios sin sospechar nada) y esa misma mañana le había casi levantado de la cama para discutir sobre las nuevas "asignaturas". **

**-Esto no le gustará nada a nuestro señor...**

**-Nuestro señor aprueba cualquier medida que yo tome. Te recuerdo, por si lo habías olvidado, que nadie sabe que la escuela ha caído en nuestras manos y la rutina debe seguir su curso con normalidad. Y dentro de esa normalidad, entran estas nuevas clases.**

**Se lo explico con muy malhumor porque odiaba que lo levantaran de la cama sólo para discutir sobre asuntos de trabajo. Con cara de sueño y muerto de hambre. Le porfió durante diez minutos hasta que le cortó la conversación dejándole claro que no pensaba cambiar de idea y que ni siquiera le daría ninguna asignatura de esas.**

**Aquellas clases extras era su manera de dejarle claro a McGonagall de qué bando estaba y pareció satisfecha cuando media hora antes de bajar al comedor le dio los horarios. No necesitaba hacérselo entender a toda la Orden, con que lo supiera ella, tenía suficiente y con su inteligencia, no necesitaba demasiados esfuerzos.**

**También parecía ayudar la presencia del cuadro de Dumbledore, que seguía durmiendo cuando bajó a desayunar.**

**Cuando se sentó, llegó Alecto y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa de los profesores y casi al instante, llegó el nuevo, Alexander.**

**-Tengo nuevas noticias para tí-le susurró en el oído antes de tomar su asiento.**

**Contuvo un gruñido. Algo le decía que iba a ser el director más estresado de la historia de Hogwarts.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?-le sussurró Harry al oído cuando llegó a la mesa**

**-¿Cuántas veces me lo has preguntado en las últimas horas?-dijo Ginny divertida-¿tienes algo más que añadir a lo que me has dicho ya?**

**-No me dio tiempo a terminar...-dijo echándole una clara mirada asesina a Draco Malfoy, que llevaba sentado en su mesa diez minutos más que él.**

**-Está bien... esperame en la puerta de la Sala Común después de mi primera clase, dentro de una hora ¿vale?**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Este capítulo, aunque no ocurre nada relevante, me gusta mucho más. Estoy pensando seriamente en ver la nueva película de Harry Potter. No por nada, si no porque con sólo leer por la red lo mala que es, más ganas me dan a mí de escribir. Pero me contendré, no quiero gastar ancho de banda con semejante burrada.**_

_**Como estoy animada, intentaré dejar a medias el siguiente capítulo y a ver si así voy reduciendo el tiempo que pasa entre capítulo y capítulo. Así no me odiáis tanto :P.**_


	18. 15 Defensa Personal

CAPITULO QUINCE: DEFENSA PERSONAL

** -¿Qué es esto?**

** -Son las nuevas órdenes**

**Alexander le entregó un pergamino bien sellado. Severus lo miró fijamente y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sellado mágicamente. Sólo podía abrirlo la persona adecuada y ese debía de ser él. Alexander le asintió y antes de hacerlo, miró a la puerta de su despacho. No parecía que fueran a interrumpirle.**

**Se tomó su tiempo para leerlo con calma y quedarse con todo lo que ponía... porque como se imaginaba, el pergamino se consumió en un fuego sin llamas.**

** -Vaya, vaya... así que tenemos una misión muy especial...-comentó con el joven.**

** -Sí, muy, muy especial. Y muy complicada también**

** -Sólo se trata de vigilar ¿no?-Severus lo miró con perspicacia**

** -Sí, se trata de "sólo" vigilar... no dice nada de que tengamos que hacer "algo más" con él.**

** -Cierto... ¡y es una lástima!-y dicho esto, se fue. Ya comenzaban las clases.**

** -Así que tienes que vigilar de cerca a Harry ¿no?-Dumbledore estaba despierto desde hacía rato, eso lo sabía Severus, pero simuló seguir durmiendo para poder oír la conversación y leer el pergamino con disimulo.**

** -No se trata de vigilarle si no de impedir que logre los horcrux que se encuentran en la escuela. Lo que realmente estamos vigilando son los horcrux pero lo que me trae de cabeza es ese chico, Albus. ¿Qué clase de trabajos ha hecho para que siendo recién llegado, conozca este secreto? Somos pocos los que conocemos esa información, precisamente por lo delicada que es.**

**El director no dijo nada y se marchó, probablemente a otros cuadros a desayunar.**

** -Sólo quería pedirte perdón una vez más. No te debí gritar, ni comportarme como lo hice. Tenías ra...-Ginny posó sus dedos sobre sus labios.**

** -Es suficiente-sonrió-los dos nos comportamos como unos críos. Tú tenías razón al decir que tal vez no esté preparada para acompañarte porque siempre has mirado por mí.**

** -Y tú tenías razón al decir que me hago demasiado el héroe, que quiero abarcar mucho.**

** -Sí y por eso estás aquí-repuso ella burlona-pero lo importante es que sigamos como hasta ahora ¿de acuerdo?**

** -¡De acuerdo!-asintió Harry feliz.**

**Y ambos se alegraron de haber firmado una tregua, de intentar recuperar la confianza perdida. Por lo menos eso facilitaría la convivencia juntos pues, tal y como intuyó Ginny, Harry se había apuntado a todas las asignaturas extras.**

**La sorpresa se la llevaron al encontrarse con todo el antiguo E.D allí sobretodo... o al menos los que llegaron a ir ese año a la escuela: Luna, Dean, Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, las hermanas Patil... . Había otros alumnos, de los nuevos de primero, de Slytherin, como el propio Malfoy, que sin ellos saberlo, observaba muy de cerca a Ginny sobretodo y a Harry, que habían estado mucho tiempo juntos durante parte del día. Hermione vió a Jonathan de nuevo y se alegró de verlo allí. Y Ron... el pelirrojo tenía cara de pocos amigos porque, en su línea, apenas se había matriculado a algunas clases, las que le pareció más interesantes y todas las daba Snape. Hermione y Harry lo obligaron a matricularse en el resto si quería acompañarlos a las misiones que hicieran para buscar los horcrux, ya fuera dentro de la escuela... o más allá de sus límites.**

**Los reunieron a todos en el Gran Salón, dos horas después de la comida, dando tiempo a dar una última clase aquella tarde. McGonagall les anunció visiblemente encantada que la respuesta de todos para aquellas clases había sido muy positiva. Les llevaría tiempo de preparar todas las clases pero que aquella tarde podrían tener la primera de ellas, tal y como anunciaba el horario: Defensa Personal. En media hora aparecería Alexander Jover, que era quién la impartía.**

**Durante aquel tiempo, todos los matriculados, se dispersaron por el salón, preparado ya para esas clases. Hermione pudo notar con aún más claridad unas tensiones que se habían ido haciendo más y más patentes con cada clase que habían compartido con otras casas, especialmente, como no, con Slytherin. Aquello iba más allá de la fijación por Harry, por ser quién era. Estaba segura de que los enfrentamientos de esa guerra que no se terminaba de desatar en todo el mundo mágico, se verían reflejados igualmente allí en Hogwarts, dentro de sus muros.**

**Quienes no dedicaban miradas asesinas los unos a los otros, se dedicaban a comentar la clase que habían tenido con Jover. La mayoría de los presentes ya habían tenido su primera clase de Defensa con él y estaban muy entusiasmados. También oyeron, de boca de algunos chicos, que era un donjuán... **

** -Me apuesto una docena de mis cromos a que ese se tira a una alumna-dijo un chico de tercero de Rawenclaw.**

** -Yo me apuesto dos docenas, a que se tira a todas las de nuestra clase**

**Ginny y Hermione los oyeron. La castaña gruñó y Ginny les dedicó una mirada asesina.**

** -Qué poco respeto por los profesores.**

** -Son jóvenes, yo creo que exageran. No me creo que un profesor tenga un lío con una alumna...-Ginny soltó una carcajada.**

** -No eres las más adecuada para hablar sobre eso ¿no?-le dijo en voz baja.**

** -¡No es lo mismo! Nosotros lo mantenemos con discreción ¡y estamos enamorados! Estos chicos hablan de intenciones descaradas y de sexo. Sabes bien que lo de Sev...**

**No terminó la frase porque el susodicho profesor, Alexander Jover acababa de hacer su aparición en el Salón. Hermione hizo una mueca porque el chico se había procurado una túnica negra y le recordaba en cierto modo a Severus. **

** -Sean bienvenidos a la primera clase de Defensa Personal de las que yo estoy a cargo. Acercaos-lo dijo sobretodo por los que más se habían separado del grupo, los que Hermione notó incómodos en la presencia de los demás compañeros-quiero explicaros en qué van a consistir estas clases.**

** -¿Algún tipo de magia? ¿Hechizos nuevos?-preguntó Dean. Jover sonrió mirando detenidamente a sus alumnos... y alumnas.**

** -Aunque no os lo creáis, no vais a usar magia en ninguna de estas clases-aquello no causó demasiadas sorpresas entre los chicos puesto que estaban acostumbrados a clases menos prácticas, sí en los que estaban en primero, que de seguro llevaban un día de una sorpresa detrás de otra.**

** -¿No? ¿Entonces?-siguió preguntando Dean, a lo cual algunos asintieron.**

** -Estas clases de defensa personal están centradas a vuestra mejora en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-los chicos se revolucionaron ante aquella aclaración.**

** -¿Pero para qué?**

** -¡Con magia no tenemos por que saber luchar!**

**Frases como estas, burlas y risas evitaron que el joven profesor terminara de explicarse, que también sonreía, como si esperara esa reacción. Cuando se calmaron, se cruzó de brazos y dijo.**

** -A ver... por ejemplo, tú-señaló a Crabe, que seguía riéndose tontamente-quiero que saques tu varita y vengas aquí-señaló delante suya, a una separación de medio metro de donde el profesor se encontraba. Crabe se acercó a él obedientemente. Alzó su varita.**

** -Atácame-aquella orden desconcertó a todos, a Crabe el primero y los demás, miraban expectantes. Crabe tomó una postura y apenas había abierto la boca y terminado la palabra del hechizo en cuestión, cuando Alexander, sin haber sacado ni siquiera su varita, había retenido a Crabe, retorciendo el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita hasta la espalda del chico y apuntándole a la cabeza, con su propia varita, la cual había robado en un instante. Y todo en unos pocos segundos. Todos soltaron exclamaciones y muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta. **

** -Como podéis ver, sin necesidad de sacar la varita y de usar magia, podéis neutralizar a vuestro adversario-liberó a Crabe y le indicó que volviera a su sitio para seguir oyendo la explicación.-Sabiendo unas nociones básicas de artes marciales y de técnicas de defensa personal, podéis salir bien parados de muchas situaciones complicadas.**

** -Sigo sin entender la utilidad de esas técnicas, siendo magos como somos-dijo Dean con tono burlón, a lo que algunos se rieron.**

** -No lo habéis entendido. ¡Qué poco se nota a los más mayores la experiencia!-Hermione sonrió ampliamente porque ella sí lo había entendido perfectamente y notó que Harry escuchaba con interés. Ellos que tenían experiencias reales, sabían a que se refería**

** -Considerad el ejemplo que os he puesto, como un ejemplo real. Poneros en situación e imaginaros que vuestro compañero me está atacando y yo estoy desarmado. ¿Cómo salís de la situación?-nadie dijo nada-tal y como suponía-Alexander cogió una silla de las que había aún allí, la acercó a los chicos y los invitó a todos a sentarse en el suelo. Él se sentó de forma desenfada y les dedicó una sonrisa simpática que provocó algún suspiro mal disimulado en algunas chicas.**

** -Quiero que entendáis el motivo de estas clases extras. Nadie ignora aquí que estamos a las puertas (si no estamos sumergidos ya) de una segunda guerra-todos contuvieron la respiración y no se quisieron mirar-y vais a estar en peligro continuamente... tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela- _"como siga así, va a invitar al desastre aquí mismo en Hogwarts"_ pensó Hermione-Dios quiera que eso no pase... pero quiero que seáis realistas.**

** "Os enseñan aquí a diario a hacer magia, a transformaros, a hacer pociones, a cuidar plantas, a usarlas, a invocar, a hacer las labores del hogar con un simple movimiento de varita... pero nunca os han planteado una situación de peligro y mucho menos, una situación de peligro en la que no contéis con vuestra varita para hacer magia"**

** -Por eso, a mi gusto, la asignatura más útil que tenéis en vuestra formación, es Estudios Muggle-Hermione sonrió de nuevo porque sí, sabía de lo que hablaba perfectamente ¡se sentía tan identificada! Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: ¿sería... sería un mestizo? De hecho no fue la única que lo pensó porque un chico de primero de Slytherin soltó en voz alta**

** -¡Esa gentuza son basura! ¿Es que eres uno de ellos o qué?-todos miraron al chico, que se puso del color del pelo de los Weasley de inmediato, pues no esperaba llamar tanto la atención. Nadie dijo nada y el joven profesor, sin perder la sonrisa amable, le dijo en tono serio:**

** -Te puedo asegurar que los muggles son capaces de salvar tantas vidas como nosotros los magos. Y os puedo asegurar, que en este terreno son mucho mejores que nosotros-el chico Slytherin bajó la cabeza-nosotros estamos tan acostumbrados a hacer todo con magia que somos completamente inútiles cuando no podemos usarla. Y eso, en una guerra, es mortal.**

** -E incluso con varita ¿no? Si usan contra ti un "hechizo imperdonable" puedes darte por muerto ¿verdad?-dijo Neville.**

** -Es cierto. A veces, si te atacan por sorpresa y utilizan uno de esos hechizos, hagas lo que hagas, puede ser tu fin. Y si usan un conjuro silencioso, tus posibilidades son cero. Pero suponiendo que tenéis la oportunidad de al menos, ver vuestro enemigo y tenéis tiempo de reacción, con estos conocimientos, podéis salvar vuestra vida además.**

**Harry rememoró entonces, con un escalofrío, su primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en el cementerio detrás de la mansión donde vivió, tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto año en la escuela. Mucha gente, incluso él mismo lo pensaba, decía que tuvo suerte al salir vivo de sus manos, siendo tan joven pero como decía el profesor Jover, parte de esa suerte se la debía a su gran preparación física por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Si no es por su agilidad y su poca sangre fría, aquel día no hubiera sobrevivido. ¡Y tantas otras situaciones que se le ocurrían, en las que no tuvieron que usar ni él ni sus amigos la magia para salvarse!**

** -Como decía al principio, estas clases os prepararan para mejorar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-se levantó de su asiento-no necesitareis usar magia, al menos no en vuestras primeras clases. Solo usaréis las varitas para emular las situaciones de riesgo y con el tiempo, utilizaremos hechizos débiles.**

**A pesar de que muchos seguían reticentes a la validez de lo que el joven profesor defendía, pronto pudieron comprobar su eficacia... algunos con sendos moretones en rodillas y brazos. La amabilidad y la simpatía del profesor, su especial trato a las mujeres, hizo que ganara muchos puntos entre todos los chicos y los Gryffindor desearan tener su primera clase con él en DCAO.**

**Hermione, para envidia de muchas, estuvo con él haciendo las prácticas de la mayoría de los ejercicios y estuvo hablando con él con mucho entusiasmo sobre Estudios muggles y de las cosas que enseñaban. Se le olvidó por completo la realidad y quién era realmente el profesor Jover. Fue de las más entusiasmadas a la hora de ir a las habitaciones a prepararse para la cena que empezaban en una escasa hora. Sólo cuando el propio Jonathan fue a buscarla a la hora de cenar, no empezó a volver a la realidad... **

** -Mi padre nos busca a los dos. Quiere que nos reunamos con él después de la cena. _Donde __siempre_-ella sabía a que se refería con esas dos últimas palabras.**

** -De acuerdo. Nos veremos a los pies de la escalera, yo te llevaré a _donde siempre_.**

**Sin embargo, antes de poder reunirse con el chico, a pocos metros del mismo, el profesor Jover, como si intuyera a dónde iban, la cogió suavemente del brazo.**

** -¿Puedes acompañarme? Hay un asuntillo personal que me gustaría tratar contigo... en privado por favor-añadió al ver muy de cerca a Jonathan. Hermione le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza y siguió al profesor. La castaña supuso que la llevaba a su despacho y se preguntaba por qué quería hablar con ella.**

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: me acabo de dar cuenta que desde no me acuerdo cuando tengo este capítulo terminado. He ido a empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo y de casualidad he visto que este no lo subí. **

**Creo que el motivo lo conozco y creo que lo terminé hace unos meses, a mediados o finales de Octubre... justo cuando mi portátil murió definitivamente. Dejó de arrancar y si lo hacía, se acababa apagando o se ponía a pitar. Estuve casi un mes sin un ordenador donde escribir y casi sin poder conectar hasta que me compré el que tengo en mis manos. Por el momento tengo la suerte de que no le da por cascarse en estas épocas de exámenes. Ni virus, ni averías, ni nada de nada. Y recuperando una inspiración perdida con mi viejo portátil, hoy me dispongo a empezar el capítulo 16 plenamente convencida de que este lo había subido. Ya he comprobado que no T_T.**

**Por lo menos, como podéis ver, es extenso, me cundió bastante por aquel entonces y tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo con el siguiente, que lo tendréis en breve xD. **

**Espero que al menos, os guste**


	19. Despedida

Ya hace tiempo que publicaba el último capítulo de esta historia y dije que continuaría pero no lo hice.

Si dejo esta última nota es para decir que finalmente no creo que pueda continuar con la historia. A quienes todavía seguían con esta historia, sé que les decepcionará esta decisión pero he visto ya que no voy a poder seguirla. No tengo todo el tiempo que me gustaría para terminar con la historia de una forma decente y para hacerlo de forma apresurada... prefiero no hacerlo.

Se me han ido juntando muchas cosas que tienen prioridad sobre todas las demás, incluyendo esta pequeña afición. Estoy terminando la carrera, de hecho ya estoy con los que espero que sean mis últimos exámenes. Lo espero y lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con el tema del Plan de Bolonia que ha ido entrando este curso pasado aquí en España, está convirtiendo el estudiar una carrera en un infierno. No hay organización, ni medios suficientes. Me queda muy poco y por ello no quiero seguir más tiempo allí.

Por otro lado, en cuánto termine, quiero empezar a estudiar Diseño Gráfico. Soy apenas una novata y necesito muchísima práctica, aparte de montar mi propio portafolio puesto que me darían una beca donde voy a estudiar.

Luego están otros proyectos que tengo en marcha a los que debería de dedicarle más tiempo. Y al final, entre unos y otros, esto ha ido quedando al final.

No me daré de baja en la página, ni tampoco creo que deje la historia colgada tal cual. Tampoco me gusta la idea. Probablemente cuando termine los exámenes y empiece con las clases de nuevo, escriba algunos capítulos para darle un final a la historia con las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza para esta historia.

Sin más que decir, aún sabiendo con la rabia que os dará, sólo puedo deciros que ha sido un placer llegar hasta aquí y que nos veremos pronto.


End file.
